Facebook Kara Romansu
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: -Updet- Akhirnya bertemu juga! Naruto seperti sedang di surga ketujuh saat dia mengenali orang yang didepannya! Tapi—"Maaf… kau ini siapa?", Author kembali setelah bertahun-tahun-?- menghilang nih! DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Awal

**Summary: Naruto mempunyai kekasih, tapi dia mengenalnya hanya lewat situs yang dinamakan Facebook, bagaimana mereka bisa berhubungan?**

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

,

**Normal Pov**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk, serta sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari kota Konoha, tampak begitu indah (?) . masyarakat kota Konoha mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Seperti biasa pemuda pirang yang satu ini. dia terus saja tertidur pulas diatas kasurnya yang empuk sambil terlentang. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau hari ini sudah pagi.

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu didobrak lebih tepatnya di buka dengan kasar, hingga pintunya menghantam dinding putih yang ada disebelah pintu itu. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berdiri di depan pintu dengan aura yang tidak enak.

Namun tetap saja, si pirang satu ini tidak mendengar bunyi suara pintu tersebut. sang ibu langsung mendekati kasur milik si pirang itu. Lalu berteriak.

"NA-RU-TO!" teriak sang ibu dengan suara lantang dan merdu (?). namun si pirang ini tidak mendengar suara ibunya memanggil— err lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"Nyam~ nyam~," si pirang dengan santainya membalikkan tubuhnya yang terlentang, membelakangi ibunya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"NARUTO! BANGUN!" kali ini si ibu berteriak lagi dengan suara yang sangat merdu, hingga saking merdunya kaca yang ada dikamar Naruto hampir pecah, meja belajar Naruto hampir patah(?), bingkai yang ada dinding kamar Naruto hampir retak, dan burung-burung yang sedang bernyanyi pun hampir keselek.**(Author dibakar). ** Oke… yang tadi itu cuman bercanda, jangan percaya dengan kata-kata itu karena kalian bisa bunting seketika **(lho?).**

Back to story…

Si objek alias si pirang yang satu ini, tetap tidak mendengar teriakan merdu dari ibunya yang sedari tadi memanggil dia.

Akhirnya sang ibu pun mulai panas menghadapi anak yang satu ini. dengan perasaan, sang ibu menarik kaki si pirang hingga jatuh menggenaskan(?) dari kasurnya yang empuk.

**DUK!**

"Ittai~," si pirang itu akhirnya terbangun, karena merasakan bokongnya sakit terkena hantaman keras. Si pirang itu pun duduk dan meringis sambil mengelus bokongnya. Setelah dirasakan bokongnya tidak sakit lagi. dia pun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap sang ibu yang kini menatap si pirang itu.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, Hm?" tanya Kushina dengan nada yang agak marah.

"Huh! Padahal aku lagi mimpi lomba makan ramen, Kaasan menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajar Naruto dan mengambil sesuatu disana, lalu berjalan lagi mendekati Naruto yang sedang terduduk sambil menatap heran kearah ibunya.

Kushina menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Naruto, dan Naruto menatap heran kepada benda tersebut. bukannya ini— adalah jam wekernya?

"Coba kau lihat sekarang **Jam Berapa**, hm?" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum maut, dan menekankan kata 'Jam berapa' itu.

Naruto pun melihat kearah jarum jam di jam weker tersebut. dia diam sesaat, berusaha mencerna perkataan ibunya. Sepertinya otak Naruto sedikit lambat memproses kata ibunya.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Siinggg—

"UWAAAH! Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7!" teriak Naruto panik, sambil beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi, mengingat dia sudah terlambat masuk sekolah. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia pun keluar dari kamar Naruto, lalu beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto. Mengingat suaminya sudah berangkat kerja lebih dulu.

Kita lihat keadaaan Naruto saat ini…

Setelah 10 menit dia mandi, dia pun cepat-cepat memakai bajunya, lalu menyambar tasnya dan pergi kedapur. Terlihat sang ibu sedang asyik mencuci piring kotor di wastafel. Naruto pun langsung menyambar roti isi coklat di piringnya. Lalu meletakkannya di mulutnya.

"Khaashan, Akhhuu Bheranghhkaath yhha…(Kaasan, aku berangkat ya,)" ujar Naruto dengan mulut yang terisi penuh dengan roti. Lalu dia berlari kedepan pintu rumah untuk memakai sepatunya. Kushina pun berjalan keluar dari dapur, dan tepat berada dibelakang Naruto yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hati-hati," ucap Kushina.

"Ittekimasu," Naruto pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan berlari keluar rumah sambil mengunyah roti isi.

"Itterasai."

**Naruto Pov**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, merupakan anak tunggal dikeluarga Uzumaki. Umurku 17 tahun, aku masih kelas 2 SMA, mengingat aku masih kelas 2, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus, namun sayangnya aku harus menunggu 1 tahun lagi. Err— segitu saja deh perkenalannya. Aku malas memperkenalkan diri. Kemungkinan bukan aku yang malas melainkan author yang satu ini yang sedang malas ngetik. ***author digulingin.***

Back to story…

Aku pun sampai juga disekolah ku, mengingat aku sudah terlambat, cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju kelasku yang terletak di lantai 2.

Setelah sampai dikelasku, buru-buru aku membuka pintu kelasku, dan ternyata— gurunya belum ada! Fiuh… aku menghela nafas lega. Murid-murid menatapku heran, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namaku dengan suara lantang siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat dekatku— Kiba.

"Oi! Nar!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku pun langsung pergi ketempat dudukku, disana ada Kiba yang menungguku. Dengan cepat aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Tumben kau datang telat? Ada apa nih?" tanya Kiba kepadaku. aku tidak membalasnya, dengan amals aku meletakkan kepalaku di meja.

"Pasti online lagi," ujar salah seorang yang berada didepan bangku tempatku duduk. Seketika aku mengangkat kepalaku, ternyata itu adalah Gaara. Dia sedang menatap kearahku.

"Begitulah," ujarku.

Gaara menghela nafas, "Setidaknya jangan terlalu sering, Naruto," ucapnya lagi.

"Huh! Kau tahu? Aku udah cinta mati yang namanya _Facebook_!" ucapku kesal.

"Cinta mati sama _Facebook _atau sama 'dia'?" tanya Kiba dengan nada yang menggoda. Pipiku langsung setengah memerah.

"Huh! Aku dan 'dia' hanya main-main, kami tidak serius!" ucapku lagi.

"Hm? Itu menurutmu? Kalau menurut 'dia'?" tanya Kiba dengan seriusnya. Aku pun mengangkat bahuku, "Ntahlah," ucapku.

Gaara menghela nafas lagi, "Kau tidak boleh mempermainkan perasaan orang, atau kau yang akan kena batunya, lagian… siapa tahu 'dia' menganggapmu serius," ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Membuatku menahan ketawa. Gaara heran, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa?".

"Hahaha… tidak ada, mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar itu membuatku tertawa," ucapku lagi.

"Mungkin karena sudah terpengaruh oleh 'Neji-senpai', hahaha…" lanjut Kiba sambil tertawa, seketika terlihat muka Gaara yang memerah.

"Urusai!" jawabnya kesal, sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Haha… sudahlah, oh ya Nar, apa kau pernah melihat wajah aslinya?" tanya Kiba, kali ini dia penasaran, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Hm… belum, malahan aku tidak pernah melihat dia memakai foto wajah aslinya, dia selalu memakai foto animasi, sepertinya dia penyuka warna biru dan hitam, soalnya backgroundnya selalu bewarna biru dan hitam," ucapku panjang lebar. Kiba dan Gaara ber-oh ria.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya kepada 'dia'? kalau kau ingin lihat wajah aslinya," tanya Kiba lagi.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Dia selalu menjawab 'Hn'! itu membuatku sebal!" ucapku dengan kesal, ketika membayangkan aku selalu meminta kepada 'dia' ingin melihat wajah aslinya.

"Nomor hp?" tanya Gaara to the point.

"Itu apalagi! Setiap aku meminta nomor hpnya 'dia', selalu saja menjawab 'Hn'! jadi kami tidak pernah tukeran nomor hp, paling-paling kalau mau berbicara dengan 'dia' harus buka lewat _Facebook_ dulu," ucapku lagi.

"Haah… kalian ini pacaran atau tidak sih?" ucap Kiba sambil memijit-mijit keningnya, seakan dialah yang stress.

"Mana kutahu!" jawabku asal sambil cemberut.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu nanti malam, apa kau online lagi?" tanya Kiba. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan dariku.

"Nanti malam kau harus segera menanyakan nomor hpnya," jawab Kiba lagi, diikuti anggukan dariku.

Setelah itu, Kakashi-sensei akhirnya datang juga untuk mengajar dikelas ini, padahal aku masih ingin berbicara kepada Gaara dan Kiba. Tapi… yah sudahlah, Huohoho… apapun yang terjadi… ku kan slalu ada untukmu uuuu… **(lah? Kok malah nyanyi).**

**End Naruto Pov**

**Normal Pov**

Malamnya, setelah habis mandi, Naruto pun duduk dibangkunya, sambil menyalakan laptopnya yang berada dimejanya. Dengan cepat, dia pun membuka situs jaringan social tempat ia sering _chatting_ ataupun updet status.

Naruto pun melirik sebentar kearah jam wekernya, karena dia tidak mempunyai jam dinding dikamarnya, _poor _Naruto… **(Author digetok).**

"Jam 8? Haah… kalau jam segini 'dia' belum online, apalagi 'dia' kan kerja, pastinya susah banget. Huh! Siapa suruh gak ngasih tahu nomor hpnya! Dasar baka!" Naruto kesal sendiri, mengingat bahwa kekasih jauhnya tidak pernah mau memberitahu no hpnya.

Walaupun begitu, setidaknya Naruto ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'. Mengingat dia sangat sibuk, hal itu hampir mustahil untuk bertemu. 'dia' sangatlah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak mungkin kan Naruto merengek-rengek untuk meminta 'dia' kesini? Yaah… walaupun 'dia' bakal mau menemuinya –mungkin—, tapi tetap saja Naruto yang tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya.

'_Bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadaku, tapi kenapa Dia harus memilihku? Bukannya masih banyak wanita yang cantik diluar sana?' _batin Naruto lirih.

Yaah… Naruto sangat bingung dengan kekasihnya— sebut saja dia Sasuke. Yap! Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tinggal di kota Oto, dan Naruto tinggal di kota Konoha. Naruto sendiri heran, kenapa mereka bisa berstatus kekasih. Walaupun di profil _Facebook_nya tidak ada berstatus _berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke._

Yang tahu Naruto berpacaran, hanya Kiba dan Gaara. Karena mereka senasib. Yaitu menyimpang. Hei! Cinta tidak mengenal gender, bukan? Baru-baru ini ada berita tentang laki-laki menikah dengan perempuan yang diketahui bahwa ternyata dia seorang laki-laki, hebat bukan? **(Reader: kok malah jadi curhat? -.-).**

Hahaha… sampai lupa! Oke back to story…

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai tertarik dengannya, bahkan foto-foto Naruto yang asli pun, hampir semuanya di _like_ oleh Sasuke.

Memang sih menurut Naruto ini aneh, bahkan dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tapi anehnya, hatinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sasuke, apalagi putus. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Bukan dina-makan-cinta, oke. jangan salah mengartikan! Mana ada dina-makan-cinta, yang ada dina-makan-nasi goreng. Itu baru betul. Udah ah! Basi! Banyak bacot nih! **(reader: lu memang banyak bacot!).**

Back to story –again—.

**Naruto Pov**

Akhirnya, aku pun niat juga membuka _Facebook_nya, saat di buka, langsung ada 4 permintaan teman, 1 pesan masuk, dan 5 pemberitahuan.

Sekarang ini, aku fokusnya kepada 1 pesan masuk, akhirnya dia membuka pesan tersebut, dan mengabaikan yang lain.

Dan ternyata dari Sasuke, Yang isinya…

_(tanpa judul)_

_**Sparky Duck's**__ 05 apr 11:23 AM _

**Dobe?**

'_OMG! Pesan apa itu? Hanya 'Dobe' saja? Benar-benar pelit kata! huh!_' batinku.

Akhirnya dengan kesal, aku membalas pesan tersebut.

_**Kitsune Orange **__06 apr 08:14 PM_

**Apa teme? jangan ngirim pesan yang singkat-singkat kenapa! Sekali-kali ngirim pesan tuh yang panjang!**

Sesudah aku balas, akhirnya aku pun membuka pemberitahuannya, dan mengonfirm pertemanan. Sekali-kali aku mengupdet status ataupun ikut-ikutan koment di status orang lain.

Cukup 10 menit, ada 1 pesan masuk yang datang, segera aku buka isi pesan itu.

_**Sparky Duck's **__06 apr 08:25 PM_

**Hn, kau sedang online?**

Setelah membaca itu, aku baru tahu kalau obrolanku sengaja ku _offline _kan. Jadi sekarang dia sedang _online_?

Cepat-cepat aku buka obrolanku, lalu aku pun diam sebentar.

Tidak berapa lama, muncullah Sparky Duck's a.k.a Sasuke di obrolan Naruto, dan langsung memanggilnya.

**Sparky Duck's**: Hey.

Dengan cepat, aku pun membalas.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Apa?

**Sparky Duck's**: sedang apa?

_**Kitsune Orange**_: chatting. How about you? :p

**Sparky Duck's**: nothing.

Aku pun sweatdrop ketika melihat kata-kata dia yang super duper pendek! Huh! Dasar irit kata!

_**Kitsune Orange**_: jangan pelit kata, teme!

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: oke, baiklah… tumben-tumbenan jam segini online? Bukankah jam segini kau masih dikantor untuk kerja?

**Sparky Duck's**: Hhh… memang, tapi kau tahu kan, Apa pekerjaanku?

Ups! Aku lupa! Kalau pekerjaan dia hanyalah memerintah bawahannya. Apalagi dia dan kakaknya adalah penerus perusahaan _Sharikyou Chorp. _

_**Kitsune Orange**_: ups! Sorry, I'm Forget. :p

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn, dobe.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: hehehe… pis! :D

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn, bagaimana sekolahmu?

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Biasa aja, :0 , gak ada yang menarik. Apalagi tadi aku hampir terlambat, (-_-") .

**Sparky Duck's**: Haah… dobe.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Temeeeee! X(

Dia ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Hm… aku jadi ingat perkataan Kiba, apa sebaiknya aku minta nomor hapenya ya? Ah sudahlah! Lebih baik aku tanya saja.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Ne, teme… umm… boleh aku minta nomor hapemu? (-/).

Kira-kira di kasih atau tidak ya?

**End Naruto Pov**

**Sasuke Pov**

Haaah… ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya dia ingin meminta nomor hapeku. Kalau ku kasih, apa dia tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanku ya? Apalagi aku jarang memegang _handphone_ ku.

Sebaiknya aku balas saja,

**Sparky Duck's**: Untuk apa?

Belum lama itu, dia membalasnya.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: err… sekedar untuk mengobrol, boleh kan? Aku juga belum pernah melihat wajahmu, padahal aku ingin sekali melihat ataupun— bertemu denganmu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Aniki ku masuk keruanganku untuk memberitahukan sesuatu hal penting, mungkin.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku ketus. Karena dia sudah menganggu waktuku dengan _Dobe_.

"Sekedar informasi, otouto… _Hyuuga Chorp_, mau bekerja sama dengan kita, dan itu adalah kesempatan kita untuk memajukan perusahaan kita. Bagaimana kau mau ikut?" tawar Itachi kepadaku. aku pun berpikir sebentar.

"Hm? Baiklah, kapan?"tanyaku. Itachi tersenyum lalu menjawab, "5 hari lagi,"

"Hn, _Where_?" tanyaku lagi. Itachi pun menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan… seketika itu, sepertinya aku mempunyai rencana yang menurutku agak jahat.

**End Sasuke Pov**

**Naruto Pov**

Ugh! Kenapa sih dia lama sekali balasnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia mikir-mikir dulu untuk ngasih nomornya ke aku? Cih! Masa dia tidak percaya dengan kekasihnya sendiri! Tunggu dulu? kekasihnya? Arrgh! Sepertinya aku benar-benar serius dengannya, benar apa kata Gaara. Argh! Sudahlah! Lebih baik hubungan ku seperti ini saja.

Lalu aku melihat kearah_ chattinganku_. Dan ternyata si teme itu sudah membalasnya.

**Sparky Duck's**: Sepertinya tidak.

Aku pun langsung mengerang kecewa. Sudah kuduga, dia tidak akan pernah mau memberitahukan nomor hapenya. Huff… apa mungkin hanya aku yang serius?

_**Kitsune Orange**_: oke.. no problem, :)

**Sparky Duck's:** Hn, kau bersekolah di KHS kan?

_**Kitsune Orange**_: ya, tentu saja, kau bisa lihat sendiri di info ku, memangnya ada apa?

**Sparky Duck's**: nothing, kalau begitu aku_ Offline_ dulu.

Haah… bahkan dia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta kepadaku.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: baiklah… :) , oyasumi, teme. ^^ ...

Cukup begini saja, aku sudah bahagia.

**Sparky Duck's:** Hn.

_**Sparky Duck's**__ is offline now._

Padahal aku ingin sekali menjawab 'Love you' kepadanya. Tapi mana mungkin hahaha… Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

**End Naruto Pov**

.

.

**TBC?**

A/N: gomeen… kalau gaje ceritanya, ini hanya cerita selingan gara-gara Cat's revolution lama updetnya… ^^, daripada pink kena terror, lebih baik pink bikin fict dulu… ^^ , ohya! Cerita ini berdasarkan **pengalaman** pink, XD. Walaupun gak semuanya terjadi sih, hehehe… dan cerita ini hanya 2 chap, (mungkin) tapi setidaknya hanya 2 chap! *maksa*.

Para reader yang baik pasti akan mereview cerita yang ia baca *digeplak karna sok bijak* oke-oke-oke hahahha…

**AKHIR KATA…**

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun. ^^


	2. Ke Konoha?

**Summary: Sasuke pergi ke Konoha? dan sepertinya dia juga mempunyai rencana. apa itu?  
><strong>

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC** (mungkin)? Dan ada Pergantian tempat.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

**Normal Pov**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan sejuk, serta sinar matahari pagi yang menyinari kota Konoha, tampak begitu indah (?) . masyarakat kota Konoha mulai sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

tidak seperti biasanya pemuda pirang ini sudah bangun lebih awal bahkan dia sudah bangun jam setengah 6! Dan sekarang dia sedang berada didalam kamar mandi. Bayangkan, pemuda yang tidak bisa bangun pagi itu, akhirnya bisa bangun pagi? Ada apa gerangan?

Setelah 15 menit ia mandi, Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu Naruto pun memakai seragam sekolahnya, dan siap-siap untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Disana ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran, dan ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Ohayou," kata Naruto.

Sontak Ayah dan Ibunya melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Ohayou, tumben pagi-pagi sudah bangun, Naruto, ada apa ini?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin bangun pagi saja," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," tiba-tiba Kushina datang untuk meletakkan sarapan di meja makan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ugh! Kaasan! Rambutku jangan diacak lagi!" ujar Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha… gomenne, Naruto…" ucap Kushina sambil tertawa, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah… kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan," ajak Minato kepada Kushina dan Naruto, dan dibalas oleh cengiran khas mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama dengan tenang. Dan Pagi ini diakhiri dengan kata—

THE END **(plakbletakbuaghduar) *author tepar*.**

Ma-maksudnya, setelah 45 menit mereka makan bersama, Naruto pun bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah, begitu halnya dengan Minato yang juga harus bergegas berangkat kerja.

"Tousan, Kaasan, aku pergi dulu… Ittekimasu!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari melambaikan tangannya kepada ayah dan ibunya.

"Itterasai, Naruto… Hati-hati ya!" teriak sang Ibu a.k.a Kushina.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Konoha High School<strong>

"Ohayou~!" teriak Naruto dengan riang sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Seluruh siswa/siswi dikelas pun membalas senyumannya.

Dengan riang, Naruto berjalan menuju bangkunya. Kiba menyaksikannya dengan tampang cengok, sementara Gaara? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap Naruto.

Naruto duduk dibangkunya, lalu melirik kearah teman sebangkunya a.k.a Kiba yang sedang cengok melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Tumben banget kau datang jam segini, mimpi apa kau semalam?" tanya Kiba dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Lagi rajinnya," ucap Naruto.

"Oh… apa kemarin kau_ chatting_ dengan dia?" tanya Kiba to the point. Naruto mengangguk malas.

"Apa kau meminta nomor hapenya?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Begitulah… tapi tetap saja, dia tidak mau memberitahukan nomor hapenya," ucap Naruto lesu.

Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto, "Sudahlah, mungkin dia hanya malu," kata Kiba dengan senyumannya.

"Kupikir begitu," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya, well… berpikir positif tidak apa-apa kan?

Setelah itu, Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara berbincang-bincang sampai bel pun berbunyi.

"Hm… jadi— nyam…nyam, nanti malam kau akan _online_ lagi?" tanya Kiba sambil mengunyah makanan. Dasar tidak sopan! Berbicara pada saat makan.

"Hei! Telan dulu yang ada dimulutmu!" kali ini Naruto mulai menasehati Kiba yang makan sembarangan.

"Huh! Iya-iya…" jawab Kiba nurut. Sementara Gaara hanya makan dengan tenang, seolah-olah keributan kecil itu tidak ada. Dasar Gaara…

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Gaara.

"Gaa-chan?" panggil seseorang kepada Gaara. Membuat Gaara menoleh dengan malas.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Neji!" kata Gaara dengan ketus. Dia tidak terima kalau dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, emangnya dia perempuan?

"Hahaha… gomen… aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu," ucap Neji sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Gaara.

"Berisik!" jawab Gaara dengan ketus.

Yap! Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dan dia adalah _seme_nya Gaara, sekarang ini Neji menduduki kelas 3 SMA. Dan dia adalah ketua osis disekolah ini, dan menduduki peringkat ke 1 sebagai orang teramah di KHS. fans-fansnya pun merasa iri dengan Gaara, karena dengan gampangnya dia bisa mengambil hati pemuda itu. Padahal Gaara sendiri merasa bingung kenapa senpainya menyukainya.

Walaupun begitu, Neji tidak terlihat seperti anak kelas 3 SMA. Karena keluarga dia mempunyai perusahaan _Hyuuga Chorp. _Dan dia membantu ayahnya mengelola perusahaan itu. Neji mempunyai adik yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

"EHEM! Maaf ya kami mengganggu, lanjutkan saja senpai!" kata Kiba dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Membuat Neji tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami tinggal ya, bye…" dengan berlari kecepatan penuh, mereka pun meninggalkan Gaara dan Neji di kantin.

"O-oi! Tu—" belum sempat Gaara berteriak memanggil mereka, mereka pun sudah hilang entah kemana. Dengan pasrah, Gaara pun akhirnya menemani Neji makan dikantin.

"Hah…hah…hah… ternyata capek juga ya berlari," ujar Kiba kepada Naruto, sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Begitulah… huff," jawab Naruto sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur ke pipinya.

"Habisnya kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka kan," ujar Naruto lagi.

"Argh! Mesranya mereka berdua, sedangkan aku? Huh! Jangan ditanya lagi," ujar Kiba cemberut.

"Hei! Maksudmu? Shika-senpai tidak romantis, begitu?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba.

Yang kedua adalah Nara Shikamaru, sekaligus kekasih Kiba. Dia adalah putra dari pemilik _Dojo Naara, Dojo_ itu merupakan tempat pelatihan bela diri. Dan karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling popular di kota Konoha, maka dia menduduki peringkat kedua sebagai orang yang menarik di KHS dan juga mempunyai banyak fans seperti Neji.

Kiba pun melipat tangannya di dadanya, lalu menjawab, "Begitulah, dia itu tukang tidur, pemalas, dan selalu bilang 'merepotkan'," ujarnya lagi.

"Begitu? Lalu kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja aku?" tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang dari belakangnya Kiba dan Naruto, membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Shika-senpai/Shikamaru?" ucap Kiba dan Naruto berbarengan, Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar ketika namanya dipanggil.

"E-eto… bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku iri dengan Gaara dan Neji-senpai! Sedangkan kau sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya!" protes Kiba sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke Shikamaru.

"Hm, _whatever,_" Shikamaru pun menarik tangan Kiba langsung, sedangkan Kiba? Hanya meronta-ronta dalam genggamannya Shikamaru. Dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

5 menit

.

.

10 menit

.

.

30 menit

.

.

.

Kriik…Kriik…Kriik… suara jangkrik pun ikut meramaikan suasana hening disekitar Naruto.

**SIINGG**—

Akhirnya jangkrik yang tadinya berbunyi pun ikut menjadi diam tanpa suara, dan Naruto memang benar-benar sendirian._ poor_ Naruto.

'_Kenapa kalian pada tega denganku?'_ batin Naruto pundung sambil mencakar-cakar (?) dinding.

.

.

**Malam harinya**

Tidak biasanya, Naruto tidak membuka _Facebook_? Ada apa gerangan? Mari kita lihat apa yang Naruto kerjakan. **(reader: gimana mau lihat dodol!).**

Naruto duduk di atas meja, dan sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, apa lagi kalau bukan tugasnya yang sedang menumpuk. Tumben?

"Ugh! Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikannya, aku tidak mau dihukum oleh Bakaerochi (baca: Baka Ero Orochimaru) itu!" ucap Naruto sebal.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto melirik kearah laptopnya, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Tapi… sepertinya tugasnya memang harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu.

'_Haah… lebih baik aku fokus terhadap tugas ini terlebih dahulu,' _batin Naruto lesu.

Setelah tugasnya selesai, Naruto langsung buru-buru menghidupkan laptopnya yang bewarna orange. Dengan cepat, dia pun membuka _Facebook _lalu melihat _obrolan. _Memastikan apakah Kekasihnya sedang _online_ atau tidak.

Namun ternyata tidak, sepertinya kekasihnya tidak _online_, hal ini membuat Naruto kecewa. Naruto melirik kearah jam wekernya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, seharusnya dia _online_ kan? Tapi tumben sekali dia tidak _online_?" ujar Naruto kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dan dalam hati dia berkata, '_Teme jelek!'._

Dengan cepat dia pun langsung me-_log out_ akunnya. Dan menghempaskan badannya dikasur yang empuk. Padahal Naruto berharap bahwa Sasuke akan _online _hari ini tapi nyatanya tidak, dan itu membuatnya kesal. Karena hanya satu-satunya di _Facebook-_lah mereka bisa berhubungan walaupun secara tidak langsung.

Akhirnya tanpa disadari, Naruto pun tertidur dengan sangat pulas, hingga hari esok.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, seperti biasa… Naruto sangat malas untuk bangun. Bahkan dia tidak mendengar bahwa Kaasannya mendobrak pintu Naruto dengan keras. Dan Naruto? Masih tetap tertidur pulas.

"NARUTOOO BANGUUUN!" teriak Kushina dengan kesalnya, karena tiap hari dia harus membangunkan Naruto yang tidurnya sudah seperti orang mati saja.

Sepertinya Naruto mendengar perkataan Kaasannya, tapi karena memang dasarnya dia malas bangun, jadi dengan santainya dia berkata, "Emm~ lima menit lagi…Kaasan," lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari posisi terlentang menghadap Kaasannya, bukan membelakangi loh!

Dengan perlahan, Kushina membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Naruto, dan berbisik kepadanya.

"Hari ini masakannya Ramen loh~ kalau kau tidak mau, biar Kaasan saja yang menghabiskannya," ucap Kushina, lalu dia berdiri seperti semula. Naruto yang mendengar itu, mau tak mau harus mau! Terbangun dengan kagetnya.

"RAMEN!" teriaknya girang, membuat Kushina berkacak pinggang dan memijit pelipisnya, melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi, dia pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kearah pintu dengan cepat, Kushina yang melihat itu kini memanggil Naruto.

"Mau kemana!" tanya Kushina dengan tajam.

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan dengan wajah polosnya dia berkata,"Mau makan Ramen," jawabnya.

Kushina terdiam, lalu mendekati Naruto dengan wajah menunduk dan— err menyeramkan?

Naruto yang merasakan aura tidak enak disekitar tubuh Kushina pun mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamarnya.

Dengan cepat, Kushina menarik kerah baju belakang Naruto—

**SET**

—Dan menyeretnya kekamar mandi, lalu melemparkan Naruto kedalam kamar mandi, dan menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasar.

**BLAM**

Kushina menarik nafas panjang-panjang, lalu—

"MANDI DULU! BARU MAKAN! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUBUANG RAMENMU!" teriakan Kushina pun membuat Naruto yang ada dikamar mandi menutup kupingnya dengan sangat rapat, sedangkan didapur, Minato yang sedang minum kopi pun tersedak.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

"I-iya Kaasan," ujar Naruto meng-iyakan dan langsung buru-buru mandi.

Dengan santainya, Kushina pun langsung pergi kedapur.

.

.

'_Wanita yang mengerikan,'_ batin Naruto dan Minato bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah 15 menit Naruto bersiap-siap, dia pun turun kebawah dengan cepat, karena hari ini sarapannya adalah Ramen. Yap! Itulah membuat si Kitsune berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuruni tangga, lalu berlari kedapur.

Terlihat Kushina sedang menyiapkan semangkuk Ramen untuk Naruto. Sementara Minato? Sudah pergi kerja dari tadi. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto pun melahap ramennya sampai habis. Kushina yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang benar-benar aneh.

"Kaasan tambah lagi!" teriak Naruto sambil menyodorkan mangkok yang sudah bersih. Dengan malas Kushina pun meng-iyakan permintaan anaknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Otogakure<strong>

Di sebuah ruangan, terdapat seseorang yang sedang duduk dihadapan laptop birunya. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sedang membuka situs jejaring social atau—_Facebook._

Dengan perasaan tenang, dia pun mulai mengetik sesuatu di pesan yang akan dia kirim ke Naruto. Sebuah ketikan terakhir membuat Sasuke berhenti mengetik dan akhirnya dia menggerakkan mousenya untuk meng-klik _Send_.

"Selesai," ucapnya tenang, lalu diapun mematikan laptopnya, dan beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menyeringai tanpa arti.

Terliah seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah pintu ruangan Sasuke, dengan perasaan kesal.

"Kau lama sekali, otouto!" ucap kakaknya— Itachi. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya.

"Sedang apa kau didalam? Berdandan?" ucap Itachi setengah bercanda, namun Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

"Hanya urusan kecil," ucapnya sambil berjalan melewati kakaknya. Itachi pun mengikuti adiknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kita berangkat lebih cepat?" tanya Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kakaknya.

"Mengingat aku ingin sekali ke Konoha, Jadi kita berangkat sekarang saja. Dan lagi perusahaan _Hyuuga_ bilang, bahwa waktu pertemuannya dipercepat 2 hari. Jadi selama 5 hari kita akan berada disana," kata Itachi dengan ramah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Baguslah, aku senang karena ini pertama kalinya kau mau ikut berbisnis keluar bersamaku," kata Itachi dengan senyumnya.

"Kalau bukan 'itu', aku tidak mau," jawabnya lagi, membuat Itachi bingung. Tapi dia menghiraukannya dan segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sedang menunggu diluar.

**GREEK!**

"Ohayou minna-san," teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Seluruh murid dikelas itu membalas cengiran Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Hoi! Nar!" teriak Kiba dengan suara lantang, sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar panggilan Kiba, langsung mendekati pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya.

"Ohayou Kiba," ucapnya dengan cengiran Khasnya. Lalu dia pun melirik kearah kanan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Ntahlah, sepertinya dia bakalan telat," ucapnya. Baru saja Kiba mengucapkan kata itu, tiba-tiba saja Gaara muncul dibalik pintu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

**GREEK!**

"..." terlihat ada Gaara yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. sepertinya Gaara kurang tidur melihat dia tidak bersemangat hari ini. **(Author: bukannya tiap hari juga begitu?)**

Naruto dan Kiba yang terlihat heran melihat tingkah Gaara pun menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa? Kau seperti kekurangan tidur, Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

Lalu Gaara pun mendelik tajam kearah Naruto dan Kiba, membuat mereka agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Lain kali jangan meninggalkanku seperti kemarin!" ucapnya kesal, sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Kiba.

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan…

"Hehehe… sepertinya dia marah karena kemarin kita meninggalkannya berdua dengan Neji-senpai, saat pulang sekolah," ucap Kiba sambil cengir-cengir gaje.

"Kalau begitu maaf deh," ujar Kiba sambil memohon maaf kepada Gaara. Gaara hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Um… memangnya kenapa? Kita kan hanya jadi pengganggu mereka, kalau kita tetap disitu," ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Hm… mungkin karena kemarin Gaara hampir di _Rape_ oleh Neji," ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Rape_?" Naruto membeo.

**DUAGH!**

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepala Kiba, membuat Kiba meringis kesakitan. Dan pelakunya adalah Gaara yang memukul kepala Kiba dengan keras.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak didepan Naruto," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit marah. Lalu dia pun berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Jadi itu memang benar?" tanya Kiba, membuat langkah Gaara terhenti.

Kiba menyeringai, "Padahal aku hanya bercanda, tak disangka ternyata kau di Ra—"

**DUAGH!**

Sebuah tangan mendarat dikepala Kiba—lagi. membuat Kiba menunduk dan meringis kesakitan, karena Gaara memukulnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ouch! Hei! Aku kan ha—" perkataan Kiba terhenti, karena merasakan aura yang seram dari arah Gaara, dan itu membuatnya bungkam seketika. Dan Gaara pun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju bangkunya.

Sedangkan Naruto? Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun dia hanya tenang-tenang saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dasar Naruto…

* * *

><p><strong>Di Bandara Otoga<strong>

"Tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan kan? Otouto?" tanya Itachi kepada Adiknya yang sedang menunggu pesawatnya. Dengan malas Sasuke menjawab 'Hn' andalannya.

"Oh iya apa kau sudah membawa berkas-berkas pentingnya kan?" tanya Itachi lagi. dan di jawab dengan 'Hn' andalan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah merasa jenuh karena daritadi pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi belum datang juga. Tadinya dia ingin menaiki pesawat pribadinya, namun karena Itachi merengek minta naik pesawat umum, jadi dengan malas dan tidak mau berdebat, Sasuke pun menyetujui permintaan kakaknya.

Dan berakhir lah disini… di tempat ruang penunggu, dan dilihatin oleh banyak gadis-gadis. Membuat Sasuke makin malas dan memutar bola matanya.

"Sabar otouto… sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan datang," ujar Itachi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke. Namun sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>Di KHS<strong>

Murid-murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mencari makanan, dikarenakan bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Kecuali Gaara yang sedari tadi tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayolah Gaara~ perutku sudah lapar…" rengek Naruto sambil membujuk Gaara yang sejak tadi tidak mau diajak oleh Naruto kekantin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau masih marah dengan kami gara-gara kami meninggalkanmu?" tanya Kiba kepada Gaara.

Namun Gaara tetap diam dan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiba.

"Gaara~ aku lapaarr..." teriak Naruto dengan suara yang agak imut, membuat murid laki-laki yang mendengarnya menjadi menatap lapar kearah Naruto.

Gaara pun menatap tajam kearah murid-murid yang sedang menatap kearah Naruto.

"Hhh… baiklah," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Horee!" teriak Naruto dengan senang, dan Kiba pun hanya sweatdrop.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

.

.

Sementara di pesawat, terlihat dua orang Uchiha sedang duduk di kursi pesawat, yang satu asyik membaca Koran, yang satu lagi sedang mendengarkan musik lewat _headset_.

"Otouto?" panggil Itachi tiba-tiba kepada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar karena dia sedang mendengarkan musik.

Lalu sekali lagi Itachi memanggil Sasuke, "Otouto?" ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menoleh dan melepaskan _headset_ yang ada ditelinganya.

Sasuke yang merasa kesal hanya menanggapi kakaknya dengan 'Hn' andalannya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku sangat lapar, kupikir sekalian saja kita memesan makanannya," ujar Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang pesan," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sopan dengan aniki! Panggil aku dengan sebutan aniki, baka!" ujar Itachi kesal dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

"Hn."

"Dasar… bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan gadis, kalau kau terus seperti ini," omel Itachi.

"Aku sudah punya," ujar Sasuke, membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya kepadaku?" tanya Itachi.

"Akan segera kuperkenalkan," ucap Sasuke.

"Pasti dia orangnya sangat cantik," kata Itachi tersenyum, karena senang melihat adiknya sudah punya kekasih tanpa sepengetahuan dia.

"Dia manis, bukan cantik, dan hampir mirip dengan kekasihmu," ujar Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Dei-chan?" ujarnya penasaran.

"—Dan sepertinya aku juga bakal mengikuti jejakmu," jawabnya lagi, lalu memasang _Headset_ ditelinganya, dan mendengarkan lagu yang sempat tertunda.

Itachi Sempat terkejut dan Ingin bertanya lagi, namun sepertinya perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kerjasama lagi, dan akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk memesan makanan, sekedar mengenyangkan perutnya.

.

.

.

Boleh **TBC** kan? O.o

(reader: tidak!)

Hoalah… biarkan pink istirahat sejenak… T^T (langsung tepar seketika).

(Reader: *Sweatdrop*)

**A/N:** hola minna… ^0^/ ? bagaimana dengan chap ini? apakah tambah bosan? Oh iya… pink kan bilang kalau di chap ini akan tamat. Sebenarnya sih iya— tapi Si Ryu! Malah bilang, "konfliknya gak terasa, alurnya cepat, gak ada serunya malahan sangat garing, untuk apa kau meng-updet fict mu yang membosankan ini? kau hanya akan mengecewakan para reader." Dan itu membuat panah melayang menusuk kearah jantung pink, huwaaa~ jadinya agak sedikit panjang. T^T .

Oke… balasan review:

**Viezukha Potter**: iya… nama Fb dari Sasuke itu namanya hampir sama dengan ke-ke-kekasih pink *blushing*, tapi cuman 'Sparky' nya doang kok. XD , Facebook Kara Romansu itu artinya percintaan lewat Fb. ^^. Review again?

**Orari Hinara:** oh iya maaf… ^^ pink memang agak sedikit lupa tentang itu. Hehehe… ^^ iya dong, Sasu mo ngunjungin Naru, tapi pake caranya yang ribet. ==, makasih sudah review, review again?

**ttixz lone cone bebe****: **tenang saja… Sasu bakalan ketemu Naru kok… ^^ makasih udah review, review lagi?

**Superol**: iya… dia punya rencana yang jahat tuh. Kasihan Naruto. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o.

**Cha Fujo**: iya.. makasih imouto ^^, maaf-maaf kalau banyak kata, ya ini sudah updet, makasih sudah review… ^^ review again?

**Misyel**: ya ampun… baiklah, permintaan anda dikabulkan ^^ hehehe… makasih uda review, review again?

**KyouyaxCloud**: iya… sebentar lagi bakal lihat sasuke kok XD. Makasih sudah review, review again?

**Ag-stalker:** Makasih uda bilang keren ^/^a –jadi malu— , makasih sudah review, review again?

**Uchiha Naruto-chan**: si sasu ngerencanain apa ya? Kita lihat nanti! XD . makasih sudah review, review again?

**RenMay**: hahaha… ini sudah updet kok, menurutmu ini sudah panjang? Oke… makasih sudah review, review again?

**CCloveRuki**: jangan! XO … Ntar sasu dipasangin sama siapa? O.O… hahaha… makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

**Fi suki suki** : ini uda updet imouto~ … review again? O.o

.

.

Sekedar info… **Cats Revolution** mau endingnya seperti apa? dan apakah mau diperpanjang lagi? o.O .

.

Para reader yang baik pasti akan mereview cerita yang ia baca *digeplak karna sok bijak* oke-oke-oke hahahha…

**AKHIR KATA…**

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	3. Bertemu?

**Summary: Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu, tapi bagaimana reaksi Naruto? dan bagaimana pula dengan Reaksi Sasuke?  
><strong>

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC** (mungkin)? Dan sedikit ada Pergantian tempat.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan

.

**Normal Pov**

Malam harinya, setelah makan, Naruto berniat untuk segera kekamarnya, namun sayang… Kushina meminta tolong kepada Naruto, untuk pergi ke supermarket membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis.

Dengan malas, Naruto meng-iyakan permintaan ibunya, sebagai tanda terimakasih Naruto, karena tadi pagi, ibunya sudah membuatkan ramen untuknya. Walaupun dia sangat malas untuk pergi ke supermarket, karena jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahnya.

"Haah… kenapa harus malam-malam sih? Padahal aku ingin _online_," ujar Naruto dengan kesal.

Tentu saja Naruto kesal, sebab dia ingin sekali_ chatting_ dengan si-Temenya. Tapi tuhan berkata lain, dan itu membuat Naruto kesal, kesal dan sangat kesal.

"Lebih baik aku harus cepat-cepat," ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

**Di Bandara Konore**

"Perjalanan dari Oto ke Konoha ternyata lumayan jauh juga ya, Otouto?" ujar Itachi kepada sang adik tercintanya.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan nada malas, karena dia juga sudah merasa lelah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke apartement baru kita, kebetulan aku sudah membelinya," ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, "Kapan kau membelinya?" tanyanya.

"Hm… sekitar 2 hari yang lalu, dan lagipula sepertinya aku sedikit tertarik dengan kota ini, udaranya begitu sejuk dibanding di Oto," jawabnya sambil menghirup nafasnya.

"Hn."

Jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke sangat tidak menyentuh hati Itachi. Dengan cepat, dia berbalik menatap sang adik yang cuek.

"Apa?" tanyanya saat sang kakak melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Harusnya kau jawab perkataanku, bukan malah dijawab dengan 'Hn' andalanmu itu," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Hn." Itachi sweatdrop lagi. Sejenak dia berpikir, saat Sasuke baru lahir, makanan apa ya yang dikasih oleh Kaasan? Apakah telur gosong atau bubur beda(?)? entahlah Itachi tidak mau tahu-menahu, dia bersyukur karena sudah diberi tuhan lebih dari adiknya, yaitu kepintaran, ketampanan, dan bahkan dia dijadikan orang yang murah senyum **(Author muntah). **Itachi yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya pun hanya tersenyum narsis, dia mengira dia adalah mahkota tuhan(?). **(readers ikutan muntah)**

Sementara sang adik? Hanya ber-sweatdrop melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila sesaat. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, _'Punya kakak seperti ini ternyata merepotkan,'_ batinnya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas. Sang kakak yang sibuk menghayal pun langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik.

"Apartement," ucapnya dengan senyum tebar pesona, membuat wanita yang sengaja lewat diantara mereka, langsung melihat kearah Itachi sambil berkata, '_Tampannya,'_ atau _'Ramahnya,'_ atau _' Pesona ukenya keluar,_' lah? kalau yang perkataan terakhir mungkin salah satu dari _reader_ yang berkata seperti itu**(Author dibakar).**

Karena hari sudah semakin larut dan tubuh yang sudah semakin lelah, akhirnya mereka pun bergegas menuju mobil pribadi yang dikirimnya ke Konoha langsung, karena tidak mau berlama-lama di bandara ini.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

"Um… Kari, Jeruk, Telur, lalala~, Jeruk, Jeruk, Jeruk," sepertinya pria berambut jabrik ini sedang menyanyi sambil mendorong trolinya.

"Ikan…ikan…ikan… ttebayo!" benar-benar si _Blondie_ ini, tingkah lakunya sangat mirip seperti—_Author_nya, hahaha… **(dibunuh).**

Oke, back to story…

Dengan perasaan riang, Naruto menelusuri tempat supermarket itu. Dia mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan ibunya. Setelah semuanya sudah ia dapatkan, Ia pun langsung menuju kasir, tempat pembayaran.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

"Inilah apartement baru kita, otouto. Luas kan dalamnya? Dengan kamar tidur dua, kamar mandi 3 masing-masing dikamar dan satu diluar untuk tamu, lalu sebuah dapur yang luas lengkap dengan perabotannya, dan sebuah ruang keluarga yang sangat luas, dan apartement ini adalah apartement khusus yang kubeli dengan harga yang cukup tinggi, kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang bagus di arah kaca jendela yang sangat menggugah selera untuk melihat pemandangan itu, apalagi— bla…bla…bla…" Itachi terus mengoceh tanpa henti, membuat telinga Sasuke merasa sedikit sakit.

Lalu dia bertanya kepada Itachi, "Apa dikulkas ini ada minumannya?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"AH! Iya… di dapur sudah disediakan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, untuk sementara kita tidak perlu ke supermarket, dan— bla…bla…bla…" Itachi terus saja mengoceh dan mengoceh, sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya mengambil sekaleng _Cola_, dan membukanya. Lalu dia berjalan kearah kaca bening yang panjang untuk melihat pemandangan di Konoha ini.

'_Ternyata indah juga,'_ batin Sasuke sambil meneguk _Cola_nya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, di apartement ini kau bisa berduaan dengan kekasihmu."

**BRUSH!**

Ucapan Itachi sukses membuat dia mengeluarkanminuman _Cola_ yang ia minum tadi.

'_Berduaan? Dengan kekasih?'_ batinnya sudah mulai menghayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah! Bahkan kau juga bisa berci—" belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataan itu, Sasuke langsung melempar kaleng _Cola_ yang kosong kearah muka Itachi. Dan sukses membuat Itachi mengusap hidungnya yang berciuman dengan kaleng tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ujar Itachi dengan nada marah, seolah tidak terima adiknya melempar kaleng minuman itu ke wajahnya, padahal dia tidak mempunyai salah.

"Berisik!" kali ini Sasuke berjalan menuju kamarnya—

"Otou—"

**BLAM!**

—Dan pintu kamar pun tertutup dengan rapat dan kasar, menyisakan Itachi yang sedang pundung, karena dia merasa tidak dihargai dengan adiknya.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Naruto sedang duduk dihadapan laptopnya dengan tampang tidak percaya, baru saja dia pulang dari supermarket, lalu berlari ke kamar untuk membuka _Facebook_. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan yang membuat dia merasa sangat kecewa. Tersangka nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Yang mengirim pesan singkat kepada Naruto. pesan singkatnya berisi,

_**Sparky Duck's **__06 Apr 09:17 AM_

**Maaf, selama 5 hari aku tidak akan Online.**

Dan pesan itu membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa, dan menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Selama 5 hari dia tidak akan bisa C_hatting_ bersama kekasihnya. Apalagi Sasuke tidak menyebut alasannya, kenapa dia tidak bisa _Online_ selama 5 hari.

Dengan kesal, Naruto menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. Lalu dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya secara kasar.

"Teme no baka!" teriaknya kesal, sampai pada akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

**Naruto **_**Dream's**_** mode: on**

"Ke-kenapa gelap sekali, Kaasan? Tousan?" teriak Naruto sambil memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Lalu berlari tanpa arah.

"Hei! Kalian dimana! Ini sudah kelewatan bercandanya!" teriak Naruto lagi, lalu didepan sana terdapat setitik cahaya. Naruto pun langsung berlari ke cahaya itu, dan makin lama makin besar hingga menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

**CRING!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di padang rumput yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga yang beraneka macam.

"Indahnya," gumam Naruto.

Saat Naruto melihat kupu-kupu yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar tubuhnya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Dobe?" sontak Naruto langsung melihat kebelakang, dan ternyata ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri dengan tubuh yang samar-samar. Karena wajahnya tidak terlihat, membuat Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Te-teme?" panggil Naruto tidak percaya, saat Naruto hendak berlari mendekati pemuda itu, tiba-tiba bunga-bunga yang indah itu menjadi akar yang melilit tubuhnya membuat Naruto susah bergerak.

"Te-teme tolong aku! Sial, lepaskan!" Naruto berusaha untuk lepas dari lilitan tersebut, namun pemuda itu bukannya menolong, tetapi semakin menjauh dari Naruto.

"Teme! Tolong aku!" teriak Naruto sekeras mungkin, agar dia bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak menyukaimu," katanya. Membuat hati Naruto seperti ditusuk beribu jarum.

"Kh… Ti…Tidaak…Ti—"

**Naruto **_**Dream's**_** mode off**

**.**

**.**

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

**BRUK!**

"I-ittai…" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit, karena tubuhnya terjatuh dari atas kasur.

Sejenak, Naruto berpikir kembali apa yang ia alami di mimpi tersebut. mengapa Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia sudah tidak menyukainya? Padahal, saat ini Naruto sudah mulai bisa mencintai Sasuke dan takut akan kehilangannya.

Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan takut yang amat sangat, biasanya dia selalu takut terhadap hantu, tapi yang ini berbeda… yang ini seperti— merasakan bahwa hatinya di tusuk oleh pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Te-teme…" desisnya sambil memegang bajunya. Dan sepertinya tanpa Sasuke, membuat hari-hari Naruto sedikit pudar. Terutama pada Hari Minggu ini.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

**CEKLEK**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri, mengingat dia ada di Apartement berdua dengan kakaknya, dan pastinya tidak ada pelayan yang menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

Saat dia pergi kedapur, dia melihat ada seseorang memasak di dapur— tunggu dulu! sepertinya Sasuke mengenalnya.

"Pagi, otouto," ujarnya. Membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, sontak dia merasa kaget karena kakaknya berada di dapur. Sasuke sangat jarang melihat moment seperti ini, dimana kakaknya berada di dapur, memegang spatula dan memakai celemek bewarna kuning cerah. Sangat tidak cocok dengannya.

"Kau kaget? Aku berpakaian seperti ini? Sudah lama aku tidak berada didapur, mengingat aku sangat sibuk, jadi tidak pernah bisa pergi kedapur, apalagi bertemu dengan Dei-chan. Aku kangen Dei-chan, celemek ini mengingatkanku padanya," ucap Itachi panjang lebar, dan itu membuat Sasuke malas mendengarnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, Dan beranjak mengambil sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Itachi yang heran melihat Sasuke mengobrak-abrik Kulkas bermaksud mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

Setelah yang dicarinya tidak dapat, Sasuke menutup pintu kulkas itu dengan kasar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi dengan heran.

"Tomat," ucapnya.

Itachi menepuk jidatnya, "Ah! Maaf, sepertinya kau harus beli ke supermarket, otouto," ucapnya lagi.

"Ck!"

"Ayolah… sekalian aku ingin menitip bahan-bahan yang kurang, otouto," pintanya dengan memohon.

"Aku sedang malas," jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas.

"Dari sini ke Supermarket jaraknya lumayan dekat kok, kemarin sudah kukasih tahu tempatnya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau kau tidak membantu Anikimu! Maka sarapanmu pagi ini adalah Air putih! Dan aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu makan sampai malam!" ucapnya dengan nada seram, membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri. Ya… Sasuke agak sedikit takut dengan Itachi, walaupun dia jarang menunjukkan amarahnya. Tapi jika dia sudah marah? Tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Baik, baik!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada terpaksa, membuat Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Adikku memang baik!" ujarnya, lalu dia pun mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen, dan menulis bahan-bahan yang kurang. Dan Sasuke hanya berkali-kali mendengus tidak suka.

"Nah selesai! Ini otouto, dan ingat jangan sampai ada yang kurang," ujarnya, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan 'Hn' andalannya lagi.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Naruto duduk termenung dimeja makan, sesekali dia mengaduk-aduk sup nya yang sudah mulai tidak hangat lagi. sesekali dia menghela nafas, membuat sang ibu menatap heran ke arah Naruto. tidak seperti biasa anaknya terlihat lesu di hari Minggu.

"Tumben pagi ini kau lesu, ada apa?" tanya Kushina kepada anaknya. Tetapi Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemas.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong," ucapnya kepada Naruto.

"Tousan kemana?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya dia sengaja mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kushina yang tahu itu, memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hari ini tousan sedang pergi menghadiri rapat di kantornya," ujar Kushina sambil sibuk mencuci piring yang sedang kotor.

"Oh, Kaasan… apa dikulkas ada bahan yang kurang?" tanya Naruto lagi, membuat Kushina menoleh kearahnya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin ke supermarket, jika ada bahan yang kurang, Kaasan bisa menitip," ujarnya lagi.

"Kemarin kau baru saja membelikan bahan-bahan yang kurang, Naruto," ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi ke supermarket dulu," Naruto pun berlari kedepan pintu, lalu berteriak 'Ittekimasu' kepada Kushina.

"Itterasai, Naruto," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Kenapa dengan anak ini?'_ batinnya.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Sasuke sepertinya sedang sibuk mencari-cari bahan makanan yang ada dikertas itu. Tidak peduli semua wanita pengunjung di supermarket itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua itu. Lebih baik dia mencari bahan-bahan yang Itachi titip kepadanya.

"Ck! Dimana tempat berbagai jenis bumbu itu?" Sasuke sepertinya sedikit kesal karena dari tadi dia mengelilingi tapi tidak ketemu juga. Ingin dia bertanya, tetapi gengsinya terlalu tinggi, akhirnya dia memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di supermarket ini.

Lalu dia terhenti, ketika melihat keranjang besar yang penuh dengan tomat, dengan cepat dia pun mengambil plastik bening, lalu memasukkan buah Tomat itu kedalam plastik hingga penuh. Saat dia hendak pergi dari area itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat jeruk. Lalu dia pun tertatik memegang satu buah jeruk. Lalu dia ingat perkataan Dobenya, bahwa dia sangat menyukai jeruk.

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil meletakkan kembali jeruk yang ia pegang, lalu bergegas mencari bahan yang diperlukan oleh kakaknya, saat dia hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba troli-nya ditabrak oleh keranjang seorang pemuda, hingga keranjang itu terlepas dari tangannya terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

"Aww! Gomen... aku tidak sengaja," jawab pemuda itu sambil memungut makanannya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya berdiri menatapnya, tidak ada niat untuk menolong. Karena pemuda itu yang salah, karena tidak melihat bahwa ada troli yang akan melewatinya.

Sasuke terus menatap pemuda itu yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang jabrik, kulit yang kecoklatan. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit, sepertinya dia mengenal pemuda ini, tapi dimana?

"Gomenne, aku yang salah… hehehe…" ucap seorang pemuda tu, sambil berdiri dan menatap wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba nafas Sasuke sedikit tercekat, karena dia…dia… mengenali pemuda itu, pemuda itu adalah—

**DEG**

—Kekasihnya.

'_Dobe?'_ batinnya.

Sedangkan pemuda itu, hanya menatap heran, karena sedari tadi Sasuke menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aaa… Hei?" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi stoic lagi.

Saat dia ingin menjawab dengan 'Hn' andalannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat rencananya untuk mengerjai Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrak _troli_mu," ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa," jawabnya.

Naruto agak sedikit tegang, karena pemuda yang dihadapannya itu sedikit menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," saat Naruto ingin pergi, tiba-tiba tangan dingin itu menariknya. Membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong—" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"—Beritahu aku, tempat berbagai jenis bumbu dimana?" ujarnya—

**GUBRAK!**

—Membuat Naruto terjatuh seketika.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

"Jadi— tempatnya itu di sini, di lantai 2 ini tempat peralatan memasak, dan berbagai jenis bumbu, lalu kau bisa membeli kebutuhan kantormu di sini," ucap Naruto panjang lebar, dan Sasuke hanya diam dan sibuk memandang Naruto berbicara.

"Apa kau mengerti?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"…Ya," jawabnya agak sedikit gugup. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Dobe-nya sangat manis dibanding foto-fotonya di _Facebook_.

"Hehehe… kalau begitu, kemarikan kertas yang kau pegang, sepertinya kau baru pertama kali ke supermarket ini," ucapnya sambil mengambil kertas yang Sasuke pegang tanpa permisi.

"Hm… sepertinya kau ingin membuat Kari ya? Baiklah… kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" katanya ceria sambil menunjuk kearah tempat yang ia maksud, Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Dobe-nya secepat ini, mengingat ini diluar renacanya. Dan sepertinya dia harus menyusun rencana yang baru.

Seketika itu, dengan mudahnya Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

.

"Um… jadi—" sepertinya Naruto agak ragu-ragu untuk bertanya kepada pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"…"

"—Kau baru pertama kali ke supermarket itu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak ragu.

"Ya, aku baru pertama kali kesini," ucapnya dengan nada datar. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka sudah keluar dari supermarket itu, dan sekarang sedang berjalan bersama sambil membawa belanjaannya masing-masing.

"Wah? Sebelumnya kau tinggal dimana?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke berpikir sejenak, kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia tinggal di Oto, sudah pasti Naruto akan curiga kepadanya.

"Suna," jawabnya berbohong. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Dari kapan kau tinggal disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baru kemarin aku sampai disini," ucapnya dengan nada yang masih datar!

"Hm… kau pasti ada urusan disini, ya kan?" tanya Naruto menebak-nebak.

"Ya, lebih tepatnya mengikut Aniki kesini," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau punya kakak? Kukira… kau tinggal sendiri, hehehe… soalnya aku anak tunggal, hehehe…" ujarnya sambil tertawa, dan Sasuke… dia hanya menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya, baru kali ini dia merasa salah tingkah bersama dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Em… boleh aku bertanya lagi?" tanya Naruto sedikit malu-malu, karena dia terus menatap Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Naruto, membuat Sasuke menjadi bungkam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia jawab, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar akan memberitahu namanya.

"Namaku—"

.

.

Bolehkah saya **TBC**-kan fict ini?

**A/N**: sumpahnya! Pink lagi gak PD meng-update fict. DX , gomenne kalau agak telat T^T. A-ano minna-san, mungkin cerita ini agak sedikit telat updet –lagi- mengingat pink mau menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai tamat, agar tidak banyak beban yang menimpa pink TwT . aah! Pink gak bilang cerita ini Hiatus! Oke ^^. Maunya sih dipublish setelah cerita ini tamat. Tapi ada yang nagih –lirik2- sudahlah~

AAH! Maafkan pink jika di chap ini pink tidak membalas review kalian satu2, gomennasai.

Ada yang minta Cerita Flashback SasuNaru jadian! Aah… itu akan pink letak dibelakangan, mengingat kalau membuat cerita flashbacknya sangat susah. Cerita ini di ambil dari Kisah Pink dengan Sparky~ XD . waktu memikirkan FB Sasu apa yang bagus ya? Akhirnya teringat oleh kata Sparky, yasudah itu di pakai saja XD . hahaha…

AKHIR KATA…

**Review** or **Flame**? OwO

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	4. Namamu?

**Summary: "Aku ingin bekerja."/ "A-APAA?"/ summary yang tak nyambung =.=**

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

.

"Namaku—"

"Eem?" Naruto terus menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Taka Chitose," cepat-cepat Sasuke mengganti namanya menjadi nama samaran. Terdengar aneh sih, tapi cukup bagus untuk menutupi nama aslinya.

"Ah! Kalau begitu salam kenal! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto –ttebayo! Aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA! Dan bersekolah di KHS, " ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya. Membuat Taka a.k.a Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ternyata dia benar-benar kekasihnya dari _Facebook_.

"Hm." Hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan kepada Taka a.k.a Sasuke. Membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan 'Teme no baka' itu!" perkataan Naruto kali ini membuat Taka a.k.a Sasuke lagi-lagi terkejut, namun berusaha dia tetap memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Taka pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Em… dia kekasihku lewat _Facebook_," ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ingin rasanya Taka a.k.a Sasuke langsung memeluk Dobe-nya, mengingat dia harus mengikuti rencana, jadi sebaiknya kali ini ditahan dulu.

"Oh."

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku orang yang baru saja dijadikan temannya, hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria , tak disangka teman atau orang yang agak lebih tua darinya berbicara dengan kata yang pendek, bahkan sangat pendek.

"Err—Kurasa kita bisa berteman dengan baik," jawabnya.

"Hm."

Naruto sweatdrop –again-. Sepertinya dia sedikit melupakan tentang mimpi tadi paginya, dan sedikit tidak lesu karena Teme-nya. Dikarenakan Naruto mempunyai teman baru yang menurut dia menarik. Padahal pemuda itu adalah Kekasihnya sendiri.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

**Ceklek**

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka sepatunya.

"Okaeri, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Itachi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang agak kesal.

"Ada urusan sedikit," ucapnya sambil member bahan makanan kepada Itachi, yang diterima langsung oleh Itachi.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Bukannya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, melainkan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamarnya, karena yang harus kita ketahui… Saudara-saudara, ternyata dia BELUM MANDI! ***di lempar*.**

.

.

"Haah… Dasar baka otouto!" jawabnya kesal sambil pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan sarapannya yang sebentar lagi matang. Sambil berjoget ala Spongebob Squarepants. ***lah?***

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

"Tadaima~," teriak Naruto dengan lantang. Kushina pun menyambutnya dari arah dapur.

"Okaeri yo, Naruto," ucap Kushina sedikit berteriak. Naruto pun langsung menyusul ibunya yang ada di dapur, Lalu duduk kembali di meja makan.

"Belanja apa kau, Naruto?" tanya ibunya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hanya cemilan kecil, Kaasan," jawab Naruto, sambil memasukkan minuman yang ia beli di supermarket tadi.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus sarapan lagi, Naruto." ucap sang ibu, membuat Naruto meng-iyakan perkataan ibunya. Karena sebenarnya perutnya sudah bergerilya.

"Kaasan, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang menarik," kata Naruto sambil melahap sarapannya. Kushina pun langsung menoleh kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Naruto.

"Hm? Kau sudah mulai kegenitan dengan wanita ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, tak disangka anaknya sudah tidak polos lagi.

"Bukan! dia laki-laki, Kaasan," katanya, "Dan dia laki-laki yang menarik, hehehe…" lanjutnya.

Kushina pun tersenyum dengan tingkah anaknya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau rupanya menyukai laki-laki," katanya setengah bercanda. Naruto yang terkejut dengan perkataan ibu-nya pun berkata.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak pernah menyukai laki-laki! Dan lagi, aku ini normal, Kaasan!" ujar Naruto berbohong. Dia tahu bahwa dia salah harus berbohong kepada ibunya, tapi disisi lain dia merasa malu kepada orangtuanya. Mau tak mau Naruto harus menyebut dirinya adalah _Gay_. Toh… di Konoha tidak ada yang melarang untuk mencintai sesama gender.

"Hahaha, reaksimu berlebihan," kata Kushina sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah dingin itu.

"Lalu apa kau meminta nomor _handphone_-nya?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba membuat makanan yang ada dimulut Naruto pun tertelan dengan sengaja.

"A-aku LUPA!" teriaknya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kushina hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

"Dasar pelupa," ujarnya sambil menghela nafas.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto kesal terhadap dirinya karena lupa meminta nomor hape laki-laki itu.

'_Bagaimana bisa aku berteman baik dengannya? Sementara nomor Hape-nya saja tidak punya, bodoh sekali!'_ batinnya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berdiam dikamar sambil membaca komik. Tumben-tumbenan Naruto membaca komik? Ya, dikarenakan kekasihnya tidak bisa _online_ selama 5 hari. Jadi, Naruto malas untuk membuka _Facebook_-nya.

Karena sedari tadi dia tidak berkosentrasi membaca komiknya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menutup bukunya, dan meletakkan komik itu di sampingnya. Karena dia tidak berniat lagi keluar rumah, dia pun memutuskan untuk Relax saja di kasurnya yang empuk.

Lalu selama beberapa menit, Naruto hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ntah apa yang dipikirannya, sepertinya itu mengganggunya.

"Haaaaaahhh~," Naruto menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Lalu, sejenak dia mulai berpikir tentang pertama kali dia mengenal Sasuke. Namun Karena asyik menghayal diapun tertidur dengan sangat pulas. Dan sepertinya hari-hari kedepan kehidupan Naruto akan lebih membosankan.

.

Saya… Author mohon undur diri dari cerita ini, dan diakhiri dengan kata…

.

Boleh **TBC **gak**? **O.o** (Author dicincang sampai mati!)**

**.**

Lupakan kata yang diatas tadi ***sweatdrop berjamaah*.**

**.  
><strong>

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Skip Time

Keesokan Paginya…

.

Seperti biasa, cerita ini diawali dengan pagi hari yang sangat cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, awan pun terlihat bewarna biru dan langit terlihat bewarna putih **(Reader: Kebalik, Woi!). **Pokoknya seperti itulah, karena Author lagi eror, jadinya kebalik-balik kayak gorengan yang dibolak-balik **(Reader: Gak nyambung!). **Saya kan sudah bilang kalau saya lagi eror, otak saya atau emang saya nya yang lagi eror? Aah! Daripada pusing sendiri, mending lanjut cerita!

**Back to Story**…

Kring…Kring…Kring…

Jam weker milik Naruto pun berbunyi, namun si Pirang itu tidak kunjung bangun juga, padahal jam weker miliknya sudah berbunyi-bunyi dari tadi, tumben-tumbennya Jam Naruto yang alarm-nya sudah rusak kini aktif kembali, hingga benda itu pun kecapean sendiri alias berhenti. Namun tetap saja! Naruto tidak kunjung bangun juga! Benar-benar hebat! Naruto seperti pangeran tidur yang menunggu pangeran(?) datang kepadanya dan membangunkannya dengan cara yang sangat lembut **(Author mulai menghayal).**

**BRAK!**

Lagi-lagi wanita cantik berambut merah panjang atau dipanggil Kushina alias Kaasan Naruto. Mulai memasuki lapangan upacara—eh! Salah! Maksudnya mulai memasuki kamar Naruto dan mendekati ranjang tempat tidur Naruto.

Kushina menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu berteriak.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak Kushina ditelinga Naruto membuat dia terlonjak kaget. Bahkan sampai terdengar sampai keluar –mungkin- mengingat burung-burung yang sedang mendarat(?) di pohon langsung lepas landas(?) untuk terbang menjauhi sarang penyihir(?) yang sangat berbahaya.

Bukan Naruto saja, Minato yang sedang makan didapur, langsung tersedak karena kaget dan memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" dengan cepat dia pun mengambil segelas air yang berada di samping piring makannya.

.

.

"Haah? Haah? Dimana kebakarannya Kaasan?" jawab Naruto panik sambil melihat kanan-kiri takut ada api disekitarnya.

"Di dalam mimpimu! Sudah sana mandi, Kaasan harus turun kebawah untuk menyiapkan Ramen untukmu," ujar Kushina sambil beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

'_Dasar, padahal aku sudah mengaktifkan alarm di jam wekernya supaya dia bangun, tapi tetap saja aku yang harus turun tangan lagi.'_

"Asyik! Ramen," Naruto pun langsung terburu-buru mandi, hanya demi-Ramen.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

Sekitar 15 menitan dia mandi, dia pun langsung buru-buru lari kedapur. Sesampainya di dapur, dia terheran-heran melihat Tousan-nya masih ada dirumah!

"Tousan? Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Tousan a.k.a Minato yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Membaca Koran, Naruto…" ujarnya sambil tetap fokus membaca berita yang ada dikoran tersebut. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto memakai baju sekolah.

Sementara, Kushina tetap saja asyik mengaduk-ngaduk kuah Ramen yang di panci sambil bersenadung kecil.

Naruto mengernyit heran kepada kedua orangtuanya, bukankah seharusnya tousannya sudah berangkat kerja? Dan biasanya Kushina bakal marah-marah jika dia tidak cepat menghabiskan sarapannya.

Naruto melihat kearah jam tangannya, sudah Jam 7 lewat! Sementara sekolahnya masuk jam setengah 8!

"Ah! Kaasan aku harus berangkat kesekolah dulu ya, Ittekimasu!" Saat Naruto ingin berlari menuju pintu utama, sebuah suara memanggilnya—ah! Lebih tepatnya meneriaki namanya.

"NARUTO!" teriak sang ibu kepada Naruto, membuatnya refleks menghentikan langkahnya. dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Terlihat sosok Kaasan-nya sedang berkacak pinggang, sementara Tousan-nya melihat ke arah dia dengan tampang bingung.

"Ada apa, Kaasan?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos melihat kearahnya.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Kushina kepada anaknya. Anaknya pun berpikir sebentar lalu menjawab.

"AH! Ini hari senin kan? Kalau begitu, kenapa Tousan tidak berangkat kerja?" tanya Naruto kepada Minato. Dan dia hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil menghela nafas.

"Naruto… kau tidak ingat ini tanggal 'apa'?" tanya Minato.

"Maksudnya? Tousan! Dimana-mana orang menyebutnya tanggal berapa bukan tanggal apa!" ujar Naruto mulai menasehati ayahnya.

"Sudah! Ganti bajumu, dan cepat makan!" teriak Kushina.

"Kaasan! Aku harus berangkat kesekolah, sekarang!" teriak Naruto tak kalah keras kepada ibunya.

"Ini tanggal merah, Naruto! Dari dulu otakmu tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik!" teriak Kushina membuat Naruto kaget.

"Eh? Ini tanggal merah ya? Wahahahaha, aku lupa Kaasan," ujarnya menampakkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu kenapa Kaasan membangunkanku pagi-pagi?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Biar kau tidak menjadi anak pemalas!" jawab Kushina, membuat Naruto menyengir gak jelas dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar! Ganti baju sana," perintah Kushina kepada Naruto, dan dia langsung berlari kembali kekamarnya.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

"Otouto, besok kita harus bersiap-siap untuk datang ke _Hyuuga Chorp_, dan kau bisa berkenalan dengan Neji Hyuuga anak dari paman Hiashi," ujar Itachi sambil mengunyah cemilan kecil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas, sambil membaca Koran yang ia beli tadi pagi. Sepertinya ini kebalik, harusnya Sasuke yang mengunyah cemilan dan Itachi yang membaca Koran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? author maunya begitu.

"Aniki…" panggil Sasuke sambil menutup Koran yang ia baca tadi.

"Hn?" responnya sambil meminum teh hangat .

"Aku ingin bekerja di Konoha," ujar Sasuke dengan serus.

"BRUSSH!" tanpa sadar Itachi pun menyemburkan kembali teh yang ia minum tadi, lalu menatap horor kearah sang adik.

"A-a-APAA!" teriaknya dengan sangat lebay, membuat Sasuke menutup sebelah kupingnya.

"Berisik!"

"Kau serius mau bekerja, Otouto? Bukankah kau sudah bekerja mengelola perusahaan kita?" tanya Itachi kepada sang adik.

"Ck! Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit maksa.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bekerja!" ujar Itachi melarang kepada sang adik.

"Aku hanya menyamar, Aniki," ujar Sasuke, membuat Itachi heran menatap sang adik. Menyamar? Apa maksudnya dengan menyamar?

"Menyamar untuk apa? tanya Itachi, dan Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Untuk bertemu dengan seseorang," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang serius.

"Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Kekasihku."

"Ha-HAAH! Aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa kau harus repot-repot menyamar hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi kepada sang adik.

"Itu Ra-ha-sia," ujar Sasuke sambil mengeja kata 'Rahasia'

Itachi menghela nafas karena perlakuan adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku terlebih dahulu, kenapa kau ingin sekali bekerja di Konoha," kata Itachi dengan nada serius. Sasuke menghela nafas, dia agak malas menceritakan kepada sang kakak, bahwa keinginan dia untuk kuliah disini… adalah untuk melihat malaikat-nya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir kepada sang kakak.

.

.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

.

"Jadi—kau berpacaran dengan Naruto yang kau kenal dari _Facebook_, dan kemarin kau barusan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah horor.

"Hn."

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Itachi dengan nada tidak percaya. "Mana mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba seperti itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin saja, kalau itu memang jodoh," ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Lalu apakah dia tahu bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tidak."

"Hah! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan padanya?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Karena aku mempunyai rencana," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis.

"Rencana apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat nanti," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini seringainya terlihat jelas di wajah Uchiha stoic itu, dan lagi-lagi kakaknya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, setelah urusan kita selesai dengan Hyuuga Chorp, kau boleh bekerja disini, tapi ingat! Hanya sebentar disini, nanti akan kucarikan pekerjaan yang cocok, dan dekat dengan'nya'," ujar Itachi lagi, akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke sudah berumur 23 tahun, Yah… memang umur Sasuke terbilang masih muda untuk bekerja, tapi dia sudah menamati kuliahnya lebih dulu daripada yang lain, apalagi di bantu dengan otaknya yang super jenius itu, walaupun masih jenius kakaknya. Umur Sasuke dan Itachi hanya beda 3 tahun.

Dan saat Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi, dia menyeringai lebih lebar lagi. membuat Itachi menghela nafas lagi.

.

'_Adikku ternyata suka yang muda-muda,_' batinnya sambil memijit pelipisnya. Beruntung dia berpacaran dengan orang yang berumur sama seperti Itachi, yaitu 26 tahun. kalian juga pasti tahu, siapa kekasih Itachi kan?

.

'_Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresinya,'_ batin Sasuke menyeringai. Dan sepertinya hari kedepan-depannya akan lebih menarik bagi Sasuke.

.

.

"HUATCHIM!"

"Huwaaa~ kenapa aku bersin ya? Apa aku sakit?" ujar Naruto sambil memegang keningnya yang tidak panas. Saat ini Naruto sedang menonton tv di ruang keluarga, mengingat bahwa kekasihnya tidak bisa buka _Facebook_ selama 5 hari.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang terkena sakit di pagi hari yang cerah seperti ini," ujar Minato setengah bercanda pada anaknya.

"Tousan!" teriak Naruto dengan geram, mengingat dia tidak suka dipanggil 'bodoh' atau semacamnya, walaupun dia agak termasuk kategori itu sih.

"Hahahaha… hanya bercanda, Naruto," ujar Minato memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya kepada Naruto.

"Uh!" Naruto yang sedang kesal, menggembungkan pipinya.

.

.

"Hu-HUATCHIM!" Dan seketika itu Naruto pun bersin lagi.

.

'_Kau tidak akan lolos dariku, Dobe.'_

.

'_Ukh! Kok sepertinya ada aura yang tidak enak disekitar tubuhku, ada apa ya?'_ batin Naruto agak menggigil.

.

.

Dan Cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata…

.

**TBC? O.o**

**A/N:** bu-bukannya apa-apa hanya saja KOK NAMA SASUKE aneh sih? *dichidori*.

Sasuke: seenaknya saja ganti nama orang!

Pink: GOMEEEEN! . *teriak2*

Ne~ Btw, padahal sudah mau ujian tapi masih sempatnya nge update cerita ini ^^", tak apalah, karena sudah terlalu lama tidak updet, jadi sengaja di updet ^^. Semoga para senpai suka ^^.

Ruu: Berisik! cerita lu gak bakalan ada yang suka!

Pink: *cuek* Ruu! . *ngejar* makasih sudah bantu ide cerita ku ini TwT *menangis terharu*.

Ruu: Jangan lebay deh ==

Pink: *gak denger* ne… ne… beneran tuh gak papa, Sasuke kerja di umur 23? Apa gak aneh?

Ruu: si Pantat ayam itu kan sudah jenius, jadi lebih baik umurnya di mudain saja.

Pink: *sweatdrop* Yare~ yare~ di kau seenaknya mengotak- atik umur.

Ruu: daripada gua gak bantuin elu? Ntar lu nangis meraung-raung depan gua.

Pink: emang pernah kayak gitu? =.=

Ruu: lu tiba-tiba datang sambil nyubitin gua, sakit tau!

Pink: *nyengir tanpa dosa* habisnya coretfujodanshicoret yang dekat dengan aku, hanya dikau seorang. Hehehe dan lagi sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu lagi untuk mengerjakan fict ini ^^.

Ruu: *jitak pink* Kesehatan no 1! Ingat!

Pink: Apaan tuh? 0.0 *inno face*

Ruu: *Sweatdrop* Sudahlah… lebih baik balas tuh review, aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa~ *kabur*

Pink: Seenaknya dikau kabur! Ruu! *ngejar*

.

Balasan Review:

**Fi suki suki**: Imouto salah! DX , Sasu gak pernah pake foto aslinya =.= , ne ~ di chap satu kan Naruto pernah bilang, bahwa Sasuke selalu memakai foto yang latar belakangnya biru or hitam, bukan berarti foto asli. Dan kalau Nama Sasuke sih dia sudah tahu, hanya saja *lirik2 chap atas* Sasu kan nyamar. Thanks for repiew~, repiew again? *puppy*.

**Uchizuku no RenMay**: okeee! XD ini udah updet, makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**CCloveRuki**: kalau ngaku sekarang kayaknya kurang konfliknya senpai~ u.u … hehehe, makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**OraRi HinaRa**: pink juga gemes liat nya.. X3 … makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Michi**: arigatou! (_ _) sudah bilang menarik, makasih sudah review, review again? :3

: pink pilih yang KEDUA! XD , ufufufufu~ anda benar senpai~, makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Vii no Kitsune**: tenang senpai, pink sudah ada flasbacknya hanya saja letakinnya agak belakangan…XD , makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Nii'aR-chi Lie Viathan:** makasih… ^^ , hehe maaf, karena TBC di saat yang tidak tepat, moga-mpga di chap ini senpai suka… ^^ makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**: Ku-KURANG PANJANG? O.O *nelan ludah*, maunya panjang segimana? Ini sudah panjang TwT *plak*. ne? Sasu gak boleh ngerape Naru! *jewer Sasu* … hehehhehe, makasih sudah review~, review again? :3

**Natsume Yuka**: Fresh? Itu apa artinya ya? O.O *someone: tuh kan ketahuan orang katrok* yee! Enak aja, bukankah fresh itu uum… *someone: Apa hayo?* SEGAR? O.O … heheheh, berarti cerita pink segar ya? *lah?* . Iya nih Sasuke bikin ulah mulu! . , biarin ntar kena karma :p. makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Namikaze Trisha**: hehehe, walaupun tidak updet kilat, yang penting sudah updet kan? ^^, makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Superol**: tentu saja gak! . Sasu kan punya rencana *bisik2* , yosh! Makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Meg chan**: Gak rela ya? TwT , gomenne~ *ngelap ingus di baju senpai* *ditendang ke antartika*, pokoknya ini sudah updet . , makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**KyouyaxCloud**: iya Sasuke tukang tipu !. *dichidori* makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Ag-stalker**: Ma-makin tegang? O.O * badan tegang seketika* *someone: bodooh! Maksudnya ceritanya!* , oke Lanjuuuut! XD , makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**: Jo-JONO? XD … nama Sasu bereinkarnasi jadi JONO buakakakka *gelundungan*, tenang Sasuke gak bakal jujur, orang dia tukang tipu XD *bletak* . makasih sudah review, review again? :3

**ByuuBee:** oke.. makasih senpai, ini sudah updet ^^ , review again? :3

**Yamamura Ayumu**: Selamat! X) , karena anda review paling pertama anda berhak dapat hadiah berupa request fict ini! XD *Bletak* … wkakaka, gak bener kok ^^V , kalau senpai mau aja sih boleh-boleh aja :3… makasih sudah review~ review again? XD

Naah! Sekian dari Pink, dan Di AKHIRI DENGAN KATA?

.

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang bermartabat bagi bangsa dan bernegara(?)! *bletak*.


	5. Bekerja?

**Summary: "Berteman boleh tapi jangan sampai _fall in love_ ya Naruto, kasihan 'Teme' mu di Oto nanti hidupnya gak bakalan tenang."/ "Mulai besok aku akan bekerja"/  
><strong>

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC** (mungkin)? Dan ada Pergantian tempat.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

.

_No Rain No Rainbow kanashimi mo itsuka wa hareru ya._

_Ya! Ya! Uh, Ah, Hito chuuya nakiakashite mieta no wa._

_Nana iro ni kokoro wo sumero hikari._

_Nagareru namida ga shizuka ni._

_Nanika no owari wo shiraseru._

_Miageta kumoma ni aozora._

_Kitto yamanai ame nante nai._

_Kizutsuita mune no oku ni._

_Kirayakana niji ga kakaru._

_Subete wa sou, koko kara hajimaru._

_Itsuka wa kareru No Rain No Rainbow-bow-bow-bow—_

"—BOOOW!

**NGIING—**

**Bletak!**

"Ittai~, apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba!" kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, dia lalu mendelik kearah temannya yang sedang mengelus telinganya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tadi saat menyanyi, Naruto berteriak sambil memegang _microfon _yang untuk bernyanyi.

"Nyanyi boleh, tapi jangan teriak dong! Baka!" teriak Kiba dengan kesal. Sedangkan Gaara masih setia menutup kupingnya, takut-takut suara Kiba juga bisa menyebabkan infeksi pada telinganya.

"Biarin! Lagian aku sangat kesal dengan TEME NO BAKA!" teriak Naruto lagi. membuat telinga Kiba dan Gaara berdenging untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**NGIING—**

**Bletak!**

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat terpaksa, Kiba menjitak kepala Naruto lagi, membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan mendapatkan Hadiah yang tidak bermutu dari Kiba.

"Sudah kubilang jangan teriak-teriak di depan _microfon_!" ujar Kiba dengan kesal.

"Uuuh!" Naruto pun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah… kenapa kau mengajak kita ke tempat karaoke, Naruto?" tanya Gaara. Yap! Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berada di tempat Karaoke. Mengingat hari ini libur, Naruto mengajak—lebih tepatnya memaksa teman-temannya untuk menemani dia jalan-jalan.

"Habisnya aku ingin bernyanyi," ujar Naruto sambil sibuk mencari lagu yang menurutnya enak.

"Kau tahu? Suaramu sangat jelek dibandingkan aku yang nyanyi," ledek Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Berarti kau mengaku suaramu jelek, ya kan Kiba?" balas Naruto menyindir.

"Ck! Menyebalkan!"

"Hei…hei… sepertinya kau sudah ketularan oleh Shika-senpai," kata Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Berisik! Dasar Durian."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hei… sudah hentikan," kata Gaara sambil melerai Naruto dan Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mulai bertengkar lagi.

"Huh!"

Gaara menghela nafas melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Lalu dia bertanya kepada Naruto, "Ada masalah, antara kau dengan dia?" tanya Gaara lagi.

Naruto pun menunduk lemas, "Iya."

"Mungkin saja dia sudah bosan denganmu, Naruto… atau jangan-jangan dia selingkuh~" ujar Kiba sambil menakut-nakuti Naruto. tapi sayangnya, bukan takut yang di rasakan Naruto, melainkan amarah.

Gaara yang sadar melihat hal itu, langsung siap-siap menutup kupingnya, sementara Kiba belum sadar bahwa Naruto akan—berteriak.

"BERHENTI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, KIBA!" teriak Naruto sangat keras dibantu dengan _microfon_ yang setia di genggaman tangan Naruto. membuat teriakannya kali ini sangat-sangat keras.

**NGIIING!**

Kiba pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, karena teriakan Naruto yang sukses membuat dia kaget seketika.

"Sasu-teme gak akan pernah selingkuh!" ujar Naruto kesal, sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto dan sukses membuatnya terkejut karena ucapan Gaara.

"Aku... percaya sama Sasu-teme!" kata Naruto lagi, sambil menatap tajam ke arah dua sahabatnya. Kiba dan Gaara pun bertatapan, lalu menghela nafas.

"Haah… baiklah," ucap Gaara.

"Kudoakan itu tak akan terjadi, yang penting kau harus bersikap optimis selalu, Naruto," ujar Kiba, membuat Naruto tersenyum sumringah kepada sahabatnya.

"Hehehehe… tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi," lanjut Naruto dengan percaya dan semangat.

Sahabatnya yang melihat tingkah laku Naruto pun ikut tersenyum.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo nyanyi lagi!" teriak Kiba sambil mencari lagu bersama Naruto. Gaara pun hanya duduk dan menyeruput cappuccino-nya.

Lalu Kiba dan Naruto pun bernyanyi sambil merangkul satu sama lain, sedangkan Gaara hanya setia melihat sahabatnya.

"Gaara~ ayo nyanyi," ucap Naruto dengan suara yang agak menggemaskan, dan bisa juga membuat para _seme_ menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Ternyata lagi-lagi _childish_-nya keluar. Dengan pasrah, Gaara pun ikut bernyanyi dan mereka menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul _Raise Your Hands_.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

"Otouto~ waktunya makan siang," teriak Itachi kepada adiknya yang sekarang sibuk berdiam diri dikamarnya, entah apa yang dia kerjakan, sampai-sampai dari tadi pagi, dia terus berdiam diri di kamar.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu memperlihatkan sosoknya yang sedang memakai kacamata dan memegang sebuah buku tebal yang entah apa judulnya.

"Haah… sudah kuduga, pasti kau sedang membaca buku," ujar Itachi sambil mengaduk-aduk sup yang dia masak di panci.

"Hn."

"Jangan Hn-hn terus!" ujar Itachi sambil meletakkan makanan di atas meja.

"Hn."

Itachi sweatdrop lagi, harusnya kemarin dia menelepon Deidara untuk menemaninya jika dia sedang stress menghadapi adiknya yang sangat irit kata!

"Oh ya… aku jadi ingin lihat wajah Naruto seperti apa ya?" ujar Itachi bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ada topik seru yang bisa membuat adiknya sedikit berbicara panjang lebar.

"Seperti kekasihmu," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kekasihku? Maksudnya Dei-koi? Apakah rambutnya juga bewarna kuning dan panjang?" tanya Itachi kepada sang adik yang sedang makan.

"Tidak, rambutnya jabrik."

"Ooh… sepertinya dia manis kayak Dei-koi," ujar Itachi sambil membayangkan bentuk wajah Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak menemui dia lagi? kemarin kau baru saja menemuinya kan? Kenapa tidak meminta nomor _Hape_ kepadanya?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi kepada sang adik.

"Terlalu cepat, nanti dia curiga," kata Sasuke yang masih setia melahap makan siangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entah."

Sweatdrop lagi. Entah kenapa kalau soal cinta, adiknya ini sangat lambat seperti siput. Kalau misalnya Itachi yang jadi Sasuke. dia bakal meminta nomor _Hape_-nya sambil berkata bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya dari _Facebook_. Kalau dia tidak percaya, Itachi akan mengejar-ngejar dia bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia pun akan di kejarnya ***lebay*. **

Lah? Itu Itachi kan? Kalau Sasuke tidak akan seperti Itachi, lebih baik biarkan cinta yang mengalir dengan tenang, dan biarkan waktu yang menentukan kapan dia akan jujur kepada Naruto.

.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berkaraoke, Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah Café, sekalian mengisi perut mereka yang sedang berbunyi. Mereka bertiga duduk di dekat kaca café yang bening, dan sepertinya pengunjung café tak lebih dari orang yang penyuka sesama, menatap kagum ke arah mereka bertiga, karena pesona _uke_ yang terlalu kuat.

"Buahahaha… lucu sekali… hahahaha…" Kiba tertawa mendengar cerita dari Naruto yang ia alami tadi pagi.

"Berhenti menertawakanku!" kata Naruto tidak terima karena Kiba menertawakannya.

"Hahaha… lagipula salahmu sendiri karena tidak terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi," ucap Kiba sambil mengelap air mata karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Huuh! Apa yang lucu coba! Gak ada yang lucu," ujar Naruto dengan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi bagiku itu lucu sekali, mengingat kau selalu dibangunkan dengan cara kasar oleh Ibumu," ujar Kiba lagi, dan membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Tidak lucu! Ya kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Gaara yang sedang—menahan ketawa juga!

"Mmph… Ti-tidak kok…" kata Gaara sambil berusaha menahan ketawa agar si Naruto tidak cemberut melihat dia ikut-ikutan tertawa juga.

"Uuuh! Kalian berdua menyebalkan!" jawab Naruto sambil melahap eskrim-nya dengan kasar dan tidak penuh kesabaran.

"Ya sudah… aku capek tertawa, mengingat perutku sudah sakit," kata Kiba sambil melanjutkan minuman yang ia pesan di café. Begitu hal nya dengan Gaara dia pun meminum _lemon tea_ yang ia pesan juga. Sementara Naruto melahap eskrim yang ia pesan dengan tidak berprikeeskriman ***Lah?*.**

"Um… kemarin aku bertemu dengan seseorang," kata Naruto sambil membuka topik pembicaraannya yang baru. Kiba dan Gaara pun setia mendengarkannya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau suka padanya? Hei! Mau kau kemanakan si Sasuke itu?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto.

"Kan aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukai orang itu!" lanjut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Sudah… sudah, Naruto kau lanjutkan saja ceritanya," ujar Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah… jadi begini—"

.

.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

"Otouto… temankan aku mengelilingi Konoha ini," ujar—lebih tepatnya perintah Itachi kepada sang adik yang sedang sibuk membaca buku yang sangat tebal.

"Ck! Malas," kata Sasuke.

"Ayolah… sekalian kita mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu," ujar Itachi lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu apa pekerjaanku," ujar Sasuke sambil membaca buku tebal tersebut.

Itachi hanya memandang heran kearah Sasuke sambil bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau kerja sebagai apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti," kata Sasuke jelas, padat, singkat.

"Heh? Dasar Otouto, kalau begitu temanin aku jalan-jalan," ujar Itachi lagi.

"Hn. Sekalian mendaftar pekerjaan," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kau mau mendaftar sekarang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hn."

"Lebih baik lusa saja, Otouto… besok kita harus rapat ke _Hyuuga Chorp_," ujar Itachi lagi.

"Kau saja sendiri, aku sibuk," jawab Sasuke sambil menutup buku tebal yang tadi ia baca, membuka kacamatanya lalu berdiri menuju kamar mandinya. Sang kakak masih setia berdiri mematung di dekat sofa, menunggu adiknya keluar dari sana.

Sekitar 2 menit Sasuke berada di kamar mandi, dia pun keluar, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya, dan sang kakak masih setia berdiri mematung di dekat sofa, menunggu sang adik keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah 5 menitan Sasuke berada di kamar, dia pun keluar dengan pakaian yang rapi dan membawa beberapa berkas yang diperlukan untuk mendaftar nanti. Sang kakak langsung menghampirinya sambil memasang tampang bingung.

"Otouto… kau ingin kerja sebagai apa sih?" ujar Itachi dengan heran.

"Lihat saja."

"Ini sudah lihat, Otouto… kau sedang membawa berkas— hey! Kenapa kau sampai membawa berkas-berkas ini ke Konoha? Jangan-jangan kau ingin bekerja sebagai—" saat itu, Itachi langsung melihat adiknya menyeringai lebar. Dan itu membuat Itachi tahu maksud pikiran sang adiknya. ternyata dugaan Itachi sangatlah tepat.

"Sudah kuduga..." ujar Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah… aku akan menemanimu, tapi ingat! Aku tidak mau kau bekerja selamanya disini! Kau harus pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanmu!" ujar Itachi panjang lebar,

"Hn."

"Tapi—bukankah sekarang ini hari libur?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sudah kutelepon ke orang yang bersangkutan, kalau aku akan datang hari ini," jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Heh! Jadi kau sudah membuat rencana ini dari kemarin-kemarin? Dasar Otouto! Seenaknya saja," kata Itachi sedikit kesal.

"Hn."

.

Itachi— kembali ber sweatdrop ria. Sambil menatap langit-langit, dia berkata—

'_Dei-chan~ please help me~.' _-Dan itu Sungguh sangatlah—Lebay!

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

"Begitulah ceritanya… orang itu sangat aneh," ujar Naruto sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Kiba sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Habisnya dia mirip Teme sih, mengingat saat aku bertanya kepadanya dia hanya menjawab satu kata saja," kata Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hm… kupikir marga 'Chitose' itu sangat langka, mengingat bahwa marga 'Chitose' itu adalah marga kuno, dan biasanya dipakai untuk kerajaan," ujar Gaara sambil memasang pose mikir **(halah).**

"Kau itu kebanyakan baca buku-buku kuno sih," ujar Naruto kepada Gaara.

"Hah… kalian terlalu banyak curiga, dan lagi Naruto kan baru sekali bertemu dengannya," ujar Kiba sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Benar juga ya, mudah-mudahan aku bisa bertemu dia lagi—ttbeyo," jawab Naruto dengan riang sambil memakan eskrim yang sudah hampir meleleh.

"Mau dikemanakan si 'Teme' itu Naruto?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Aku kan hanya ingin berteman dengan Taka," kata Naruto dengan nada yang agak cemberut, mengingat bahwa Kiba pasti akan mengatakan _playboy_ pada dirinya.

"Hahaha… berteman boleh tapi jangan sampai _fall in love_ ya Naruto, kasihan 'Teme' mu di Oto nanti hidupnya gak bakalan tenang," kata Kiba setengah bercanda dan setengan meledek kepada Naruto.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan Kiba!" kata Naruto kepada Kiba.

"Kan aku hanya menasehatimu."

"Iyalah terserahmu saja," kata Naruto sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Haah… baiklah, hari ini kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Gaara kepada dua sahabatnya.

Kiba dan Naruto pun saling berpandangan, lalu memandang Gaara dengan tersenyum, sepertinya mereka sudah memutuskan untuk kemana.

"Toko buku!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan, Gaara sudah yakin bahwa sahabatnya pasti akan ke toko buku, mengingat mereka bertiga adalah langganan di toko buku.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo." Mereka pun akhirnya beranjak keluar dari café dan pergi menuju toko buku.

**#_Facebook Kara Romansu_#**

.

Itachi melihat adiknya sudah keluar dari bangunan yang lumayan bagus ini, dengan tampang bingung dia melihat kearah adiknya yang tersenyum kecil. Itachi pun bersandar di pintu mobil pribadinya, sambil menunggu sang adik menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai otouto?" tanya Itachi kepada adiknya.

"Hn."

"Kau—" belum sempat Itachi berkata, Sasuke sudah tahu duluan maksud dari sang kakak.

"Ya, mulai besok aku akan bekerja," ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau ini…" ujarnya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Tapi, aku hanya menggantikan posisi'nya' saja," kata Sasuke sambil sibuk mengamati sebuah kertas entah apa itu yang sedang ia pegang.

"Siapa?"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan."

Itachi memutar bola matanya dengan malas, sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya, entah kenapa sang adik ini sangat pelit untuk berbicara? Tapi—akhir-akhir ini dia begitu sedikit banyak bicara, beruntunglah Itachi sudah mengetahui kekasih adiknya, dan Semoga saja kekasihnya bisa merubah hidupnya yang sangat irit kata itu.

"Baiklah… kalau begitu kita ke toko baju dulu," kata Itachi sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan bergegas menuju tempat yang tadi dia bilang.

"Hn." Mungkin saja, bakal akan terjadi hal-hal yang menarik yang akan di alami oleh Sasuke. dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

.

.

Sebelum cerita ini di akhiri, author mau tanya—Sasuke bekerja sebagai apa di chapter depan?

.

Dan—bolehkah chap ini di **TBC** kan? O.o

.

**A/N**: *tepar dengan menggenaskan* te-ternyata buat fict Romance yang tidak ada Fantasy-nya susah juga ya *lari2 gak karuan* Gyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Eh ya… pink mau curhat gaje nih…

Ada yang ngajakin buat pindah fandom tapi belum ada yang minta, masih cinta fandom Naruto dan tak lupa sedikit mencintai Fandom Uraboku, walaupun sedikit sih peminatnya. u.u

Yosh! Buat para reader, pink sengaja Updet kilat nih! XD, soalnya banyak yang bilang chap sebelumnya pendek banget, maaf ya… kemarin itu pink lihat chapnya dikit banget, jadinya dengan ikhlas pink buat chap selanjutnya dengan sangat cepat ^^. Hmm… sepertinya setelah ini pink akan lama banget tuk updet, karena UKK. Doain pink masuk **IPA** ya XD.

.

Balasan Review:

Dari **Yamamura Ayumu**: Ne~ kenapa nangis? O.o . apa karena chap sebelumnya pendek ya? kalau yang sekarang gimana? TwT. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari** CCloveRuki**: gomen~ uda kebiasaan panggil senpai ^^a, ne… tentu saja pacarnya Ita-kun itu dei-dei, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari** ttixz lone cone bebe**: JONO? Wkakaka, sayangnya mau itu, tapi nanti ada yang protes *lirik2 sasu*. Pacarnya Ita ya Dei-dei dong :3 … hehehe, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Superol**: tau tuh, Narsisnya gak ketolongan -.- , kalau dia ngeluarin seringai, pingin rasanya lempar dia pake telur ayam *bletak* iyap! Betul! XD , pacarnya Ita adalah Dei XD, Kushina sengaja pink buat kocak XD. Abis kalau rada-radai dewasa dan fenimin, jadi agak gak mirip karakter Kushina -.- . makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**: Chiki ya? jadi lapar *q* #gubrak. Hehehe… habisnya susah kasih nama buat Sasuke. iya juga ya, berasa Sasuke pedofil banget, tapi ya sudahlah itu kan sudah jodohnya XD *plak*. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **KyouyaxCloud:** mungkin si Naru bakal ninju Sasuke sampai ke antartika XD. Oke ini sudah updet, makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Meg chan**: Sasu bakal kerja apa ya? *mikir* belum tahu, XD *bletak* tenang saja senpai XD, nanti senpai akan segera tahu. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Namikaze Trisha**: iya sama-sama… btw pink updet agak cepat nih, mungkin karena pink agak bersalah karena chap kemarin terlalu pendek ^^"a . makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Natsume Yuka:** hehehe… yang penting gak jadi stroke kan? XD *bletak* hehhe… ini sudah updet XD, semoga senpai suka :3 . makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari: **ByuuBee**: iya tuh… si Itachi suka banget buat adiknya kesel XD. iya ini sudah updet lagi senpai ^^. Hehehehe~. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Vii no Kitsune**: *hug back* iya~ Sasuke suka sama brondong manis dan muda~ *bletak* hm… chara yang bisa membuat Sasu cemburu? Belum tau XD. bakal pink pikirin lagi deh. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **AiChan-KIe**: iya… makasih banget sudah mau review fict pink yang super abal-abal ini . , makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari **Uchikuzu no RenMay**: emangnya Orochimaru suka yang muda-muda? O.O *baru tahu*. Hahaha… Naru harus pasrah ngadapin seme yang bener-bener sadis ini. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

Dari Arisu KuroNeko: ItaKyuu? ^^"a … waduh pink gak kepikiran waktu membuat Fict ini, jadinya sama Itadei, gomen nasai m(_ _)m … mungkin di fict yang satu lagi bakal ada itakyuu kok ^^. makasih sudah review, review again? O.o

.

**AKHIR KATA…**

**REVIEW** or **FLAME**? O.o

Hanya menerima** Flame** yang membangun! ^w^


	6. Cucu?

**Summary: sang Uchiha akhirnya memilih bekerja sebagai guru, dan bertemu dengan kepala sekolah yang mempunyai hubungan dengan kekasihnya.  
><strong>

**Pair: SasuNaru slight NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

.

Keesokan paginya—err… lebih baik di skip time saja, karena yang pasti peran utama kita alias Naruto akan merasakan neraka ala Kushina. Dan Lebih baik di Skip Time. ***author di bejek***

.

**Skip Time**

.

Pagi ini, terkumpullah semua keluarga di meja makan, keluarga itu adalah Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto. Dengan muka Naruto yang agak menggenaskan karena ulah sang ibunya yang sengaja meninju anaknya untuk bangun pagi, benar-benar seram.

"Kaasan… membangunkan aku sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi jangan pakai kekerasan!" protes Naruto kepada ibunya sambil memegang pipi kanannya yang agak bengkak karena tinjuan maut dari sang ibu.

"Itu hanya pukulan biasa Naruto, kau tidak usah menangis seperti anak kecil," ucap sang Ibu sambil melahap sarapannya.

"Pukulan biasa bagaimana? Kaasan memukulku hingga aku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku, tahu!" kata Naruto marah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sang ibu yang sedang makan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Sudahlah… habiskan sarapanmu, nanti Tousan akan mengantarkanmu kesekolah," kata Minato sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Huh!" Naruto melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit kesal. Dan Minato dengan setia menunggu sang anak menyelesaikan makannya walaupun dia akan sedikit—terlambat.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Di sebuah lorong sekolah, tampaklah pemuda berambut merah sedang berjalan dengan kesal, dia kesal karena tadi melihat pemandangan yang sangat membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Gaara!" panggil Neji berusaha berlari menghentikan Gaara.

"Pergi kau!" kata Gaara sambil tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari sang kekasihnya. Siswi-siswi yang melihat Neji sedang berlari mengejar sang pujaan hatinya, mulai berkhayal memikirkan bahwa mereka lah yang berada dalam posisi Gaara. Sedangkan para siswa menghayal bahwa dia adalah Neji yang sedang mengejar-ngejar sang _Uke _yang merupakan idola dari para _Seme_ disekolah ini.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Neji sambil berlari mendekati kekasihnya yang mencoba berlari.

"Tidak perlu! Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku!" teriak Gaara lagi.

"Kumohon, Gaara… dengarkan aku!" ujar Neji memohon sambil mengenggam tangan Gaara yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau mendengar omonganmu lagi!" kata Gaara sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman dari Neji, tapi karena kekuatan Neji sangat kuat, Gaara jadi susah untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau mendengarkan omonganku!" kata Neji berusaha memaksa Gaara untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau pilih 'Aku' atau 'Dia'?" tanya Gaara sambil menekankan kata _Aku_ dan _Dia._

Neji memilih untuk diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebenarnya Gaara begitu sangat penting bagi Neji, tapi 'Dia' juga sama penting baginya, dia bingung harus memilih yang mana? Dia tidak bisa memilih dua-duanya karena dua-duanya sangat penting.

"Aku tidak bisa memilih—Gaara," ujar Neji dengan nada lirih.

"Oke, _Fine_! Kalau begitu kau pilih 'Dia' saja! _Bye_," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Neji, namun belum sempat dia menjauh, Neji pun menarik tangannya dan langsung menyerang bibir Gaara lebih tepatnya—melumat.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para siswi dan kekagetan para siswa, Neji pun melumat bibir Gaara hingga dia kehabisan oksigen. Untung saja tidak ada guru yang lewat di sekitarnya.

Gaara pun mendorong pundak Neji dengan kencang sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah…Hah… brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Gaara dengan kesal.

Saat suasana jadi tegang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, dan diikuti oleh dua orang di belakangnya.

"Gaara~, Ohayou~" teriak Naruto dengan nyaring sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya yang membuat para siswa menatap lapar kearah Naruto, dan sekali lagi Gaara memberikan death glare terbaiknya seolah berkata 'Jangan tatap! Atau kau mati!' , yang membuat para siswa merinding seketika, memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Naruto dengan tatapan lapar.

"Ne… kenapa Gaara ada disini? Dan juga—Neji-senpai?" Naruto memiringkan wajahnya dengan mimik muka yang heran.

"Wah… wah… apa yang terjadi disini?" kata Kiba sambil merangkul pundak Naruto dan menatap wajah Gaara yang terlihat muram.

"Hoaahm… kalian bertengkar lagi, eh?" ujar Shikamaru dengan tepat sasaran. Gaara dan Neji hanya diam.

"Sudah kuduga, masalah sepele apa yang kalian ributin?" tanya Shikamaru sambil memegang kepalanya dan menghela nafas.

"Masalah sepele bagaimana! Ini serius!" teriak Gaara tidak terima karena masalahnya dikatain sebagai masalah sepele.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Kiba tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Naruto memasang pose mikir layaknya detektive yang akan memecahkan sebuah kasus yang sangat susah.

"Ini karena Neji yang memilih 'Dia', dibanding Aku," kata Gaara.

"Dia?" Kiba dan Naruto membeo bersamaan.

"Neji-senpai! Kau menduakan Gaara ya? 'Dia' itu siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan kok! Aku tidak pernah menduakan Gaara!" kata Neji dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu, Jelaskan! Siapa 'Dia'?" kata Kiba dengan wajah serius sambil menatap wajah Gaara.

"Biarkan Neji yang menjelaskan," kata Gaara sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Err… jadi begini, karena besok aku ada urusan dengan ayahku mengenai perusahaan ayahku yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain, jadinya besok aku tidak bisa datang dan menemani Gaara untuk belajar bersama_,_ karena itu aku tidak bisa memilih antara Gaara atau pekerjaanku, karena dua-duanya sangat penting," kata Neji panjang lebar dengan sangat OOC, membuat Shikamaru berhenti menguap seketika.

**GUBRAK!**

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Neji, Kiba dan Naruto terjatuh bersamaan dengan tidak elitnya, jadi yang dimaksud dengan 'Dia' itu adalah pekerjaan Neji.

"Masalah yang sepele itu kenapa harus di ributin begini sih!" teriak Kiba kesal kepada Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Itu masalah sepele," lanjut Shikamaru lagi. sementara Naruto hanya diam dan cengok.

"Masalah sepele bagaimana? Dia sudah melanggar janji untuk belajar bersama denganku!" kata Gaara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Neji.

"Tapi kan lusa masih bisa, Gaara~" kata Neji dengan nada yang agak memohon.

"Janji adalah Janji! Kalau kau janji hari besok ya besok!" kata Gaara memaksa.

"_Please_. Lusa ya, aku janji," ujar Neji dengan nada memohon.

"Tidak bisa!"

"_Please_, Gaara."

"Tidak, pilih Aku atau pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku juga sangat penting Gaara."

"…"

"Gaara…"

"…"

"_Please_."

"…"

"Gaa—"

"Oke! Kau berhutang janji kepadaku dan jangan diingkari lagi," kata Gaara yang akhirnya luluh juga karena Neji yang terus memohon.

Neji pun bersorak dalam hati sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Gaara, sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kekasihnya. Aah~ sungguh moment yang bahagia di pagi hari. Dan beberapa siswi _fujoshi_ telah merekam adegan yang sangat indah ini.

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya menatap sambil sedikit tertawa geli melihat Neji dan Gaara yang kini bermesra-mesraan walaupun sudah berapa kali Gaara menolak untuk dipeluk oleh Neji.

Sedangkan Naruto, hanya tersenyum lirih kepada mereka yang tengah bermesraan, ada perasaan iri yang menghinggap di dada Naruto. Namun dia abaikan saja, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kekelasnya lebih dulu, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah heran.

'_Ada apa dengan dia?'_ batin Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan tanpa sengaja.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kekelas duluan?" tanya Kiba sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terduduk lesu.

"Dalam masalah?" tanya Gaara yang ikut menghampiri Naruto, walaupun Naruto sudah menggeleng berapa kali dan mengatakan 'Aku tidak apa-apa.'

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada dikelasnya, saat Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas duluan, Gaara dan Kiba berpandangan dan akhirnya pergi mengejar Naruto dan meninggalkan Seme-Seme nya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau lesu?" tanya Kiba sekali lagi membuat Naruto menunduk.

"Aku kangen Teme," jawab Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Hm… sudahlah, dia mungkin ada urusan dan kau harus bersabar," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Tapi… aku merasa ada yang ganjil, aku merasa dia sudah menemukan wanita yang lebih baik dibanding aku," kata Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Naruto… kalau itu bukan jodohmu, Ya sudah, buang saja kelaut," ucap Gaara dengan ketusnya.

"Parah kau, Gaara," lanjut Kiba. Dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan dari Gaara.

"Huh! Ka—"

**KRING KRING KRING**

Perkataan Naruto pun terpotong karena bel berbunyi pertanda sudah waktunya pelajaran akan dimulai.

.

"Nanti saja kita lanjutkan lagi," ujar Gaara sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Jadi ini Guru baru yang akan menggantikan Asuma?" tanya Tsunade ke Suhiune, sambil memandang guru baru itu dengan heran. Sedangkan yang di pandang hanya diam dan datar.

"Iya, dia akan menggantikan Azuma yang sedang berbulan madu dengan istri barunya," ucap Shizune sambil tertawa geli.

"Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Tentu saja. Setelah kemarin aku menguji kemampuannya, ternyata kemampuannya sangat luar biasa untuk umur yang masih muda, dia juga sangat istimewa, karena dia—" belum sempat Shizune menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, Tsunade memotong.

"Ini terlalu muda, kenapa kau kemarin tidak memberitahuku kalau ada orang yang akan menggantikan Asuma? Aku kepala sekolah disini," ucap Tsunade kesal.

"Maaf, karena kemarin anda terlalu asyik berendam di _Onsen_, saya tidak mau mengganggu waktu anda," ucap Shizune dengan nada sopan. Tsunade pun kembali memandang laki-laki yang sangat muda untuk menjadi guru.

"Jadi— apakah dia boleh mengajar?" tanya Shizune.

"Dia boleh mengajar setelah bel istirahat, di kelas XI IPA 3," ucap Tsunade lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda tu.

"Dan kau— siapa namamu?" tanya Tsunade.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "—Taka Chitose, atau kau boleh memanggilku—Uchiha Sasuke."

Mata Tsunade terbelalak, "Uchiha Sasuke?". Dia tidak menyangka bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha. Agak asing, karena dia tidak pernah melihat Uchiha Sasuke, dia lebih sering melihat Uchiha Itachi yang selalu berada di dalam TV, dan sebagainya. Sampai terlalu bosan untuk dilihat. Tapi Tsunade yakin, bahwa di hadapannya adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Tsunade kembali menatap tajam ke arah Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Mau apa kau bekerja disini? Bukankah hidupmu sudah sangat aman dan tidak akan pernah kekurangan biaya?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada agak menginterogasi orang yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas, karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Tsunade.

"Aku kesini untuk menyamar," ujar Sasuke.

"Menyamar? Untuk apa? kau mau mencari gara-gara denganku?" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Bukan… aku kesini hanya untuk memata-matai cucumu itu."

Tsunade kaget seketika, bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha yang baru saja mengenalnya, tahu tentang rahasia yang sudah lama disembunyikannya? Bahwa dia mempunyai cucu dan—

"Dan juga—Ibu dari Namikaze Minato atau mungkin Uzumaki Minato." Sasuke menyeringai seketika, melihat saat ini, Ibu dari Namikaze Minato itu berkeringat dingin, mendengar tuturan dari Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa kau!" teriak Tsunade kepada Sasuke, sambil menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri menatap tajam ke Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku hanya mau kau bekerja sama denganku," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Hm… aku dengar, kau sengaja menyembunyikan identitasmu dan Naruto kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

Tsunade memandang tajam kearah Sasuke, bermaksud memberikan _Death Glare_ kepadanya.

"Supaya dia aman berada disekolah ini, dan merasa seperti murid-murid biasanya, bukan?" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, maka—"

"Sudah cukup!" Tsunade pun duduk kembali sambil menatap tajam kearah Uchiha bungsu itu. Sudah dia duga, kalau dia tidak bekerja sama dengan Sasuke maka rahasia-nya akan terbongkar. Apalagi Naruto itu cucu Tsunade, jika semua guru dan murid tahu maka mau tak mau Naruto harus pindah sekolah, karena di sekolah ini dilarang anak ataupun cucu dari guru maupun kepala sekolah tidak boleh bersekolah disini. Karena pasti akan di anggap spesial, itu _Peraturan_nya. Dan hanya Shizune yang tahu rahasianya.

"Sebelum itu… aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau mengincar cucuku?" tanya Tsunade. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai cucunya kenapa-napa hanya gara-gara Uchiha itu. Cucunya sangatlah berharga baginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia kekasihku." Sasuke menyeringai dengan penuh keyakinan, membuat Tsunade menelan ludah seketika. Sudah dia duga, inilah kekasih Naruto lewat _Facebook_, walaupun sebenarnya Tsunade tidak percaya karena seorang Naruto, bisa berpacaran dengan Seorang Uchiha yang merupakan orang terpandang.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga." Sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Baiklah, ceritakan kepadaku terlebih dahulu dari awal kau berada di Konoha sampai akhir, semuanya! Setelah itu aku akan bekerja sama denganmu," ujar Tsunade dengan nada serius. Membuat sang Uchiha lebih menyeringai lagi.

"Kau janji akan membantuku?" tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

"Ya! Dan Shizune lah yang sebagai saksinya," kata Tsunade lagi, membuat Shizune menghela nafas sambil berkata _'Sudah kuduga,'_ dalam hatinya.

"Hn." Akhirnya mau tidak mau Sasuke menceritakannya dari awal sampai akhir, membuat dia sedikit OOC, walaupun lebih banyak Tsunade yang bertanya.

.

.

Saya akhiri cerita ini dengan kata…

.

**TBC**? O.o

**A/N**: AMPUNI SAYA~! Pink sengaja buat pendek banget nget nget nih cerita, mana SasuNaru nya lum ketemu lagi . . gomeen~, apalagi ada yang bilang kalau Itachi agak OOC . . sengaja pink buat seperti itu, soalnya Sasuke pelit kata, gak mungkin kan Itachi juga pelit kata? bisa-bisa hubungan mereka tidak seperti kakak adik.

Oh ya, SasuNaru-nya bakal di chap depan kok, pink janji . , dan lagi *lirik2* ada yang mau GIGIT pink~ DX *kabur* #plak.

Oh ya… ada yang minta request _Facebook mode_ ya? :D , tenang saja bakal ada kok XD , asal sabar menunggu ya :D.

Ruu: ngomong-ngomong masih sempatnya mublish cerita ==; … perasa di Lidah mu itu udah berfungsi lagi?

Pink: Huwaaa! Habisnya ini hadiah untuk para reader yang telah menebak kuis pink dengan BENAR~ … Ummm? Sepertinya belum, emang kenapa? ==;

Ruu: Gak… hanya, aneh aja kalau semua makanan dan minuman yang masuke kedalam mulutmu, dibilang pahit.

Pink: Gak tau nih… Aaah! Ngapain bahas itu! Gak usah dibahas! *jambak rambut Ruu*

Ruu: Oi! Oi! Jangan jambak rambutku! Dasar Anak K.E.C.I.L.

Pink: UAPAAAAA!

Ruu: *nutup telinga* kau sama Chara –Baca: Naruto- sama2 cempreng nya minta ampun.

Pink: BODO AMAT! *cuek* Minna~ maaf gak bisa review satu-satu T.T, pink ucapkan terimakasih banyak sudah mereview fict gaje pink (_ _)

**Thank's For:**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**Natsume Yuka**

**Yamamura Ayumu**

**Namikaze Trisha**

**Meg chan**

**ByuuBee**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Superol**

**Neko**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**CCloveRuki**

**Uchizuku no RenMay**

**Mikazuki Chizuka ist Zuki**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Azalea**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii**

**Lolita-funny**

**Fi suki suki**

**Kenz KyuuBlack**

**Kyuu-chan**

**TheyDara**

**Rani**

**Kyuu-chan**

**And YOU! ^^**

Akhir Kata…

**Review** or **Flame**? o.O

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	7. Pertemuan?

**Summary: **"Kubilang tidak—" perkataan Sasuke terhenti, ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pemuda itu. Saat dia melihat siapa yang menabraknya, ternyata—

**Pair: Diutamakan **_**Raven**_**x**_**Blondie**_** dan chara2 yang ada didalamnya.**

**Rated: **oO**T**Oo

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

.

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi, waktunya para siswa dan siswi keluar untuk mencari makanan yang ada, misalnya di halaman belakang sekolah(?) ***Author dicincang*. **Hmm… saat ini Naruto dan Kawan-kawan sedang sibuk pergi menuju ke kantin, kalau gitu ayo kita cari makan juga! **(Reader: Ceritanya woi!). **

.

Gaara dan Kiba pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas. Dan membereskan alat-alat tulisnya.

"Nar, ayo cepat ke kantin, nanti kita kehabisan meja," ujar Kiba dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Kau mau makan meja, Kib? Kalau aku sih ogah, mending Ramen," kata Naruto dengan tidak nyambungnya! Biasa otaknya lagi lemot gara-gara dia harus menelan soal _Fisika _yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Padahal dia sangat tidak bisa dengan pelajaran itu, malah disuruh maju kedepan untuk mengerjakan soal. Siapa suruh kau tidur di saat pelajarannya, Naruto…

"Bodoh! Maksud aku, kita bakal kehabisan tempat, Naruto! otak kau tuh dimana sih?" tanya Kiba sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah kesal ke Naruto. Tangan Naruto pun tergerak menunjuk kepalanya. Membuat Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Otakku ada di dalam sini," kata Naruto dengan tenangnya. Membuat KIba menepuk dahinya.

"Sudahlah! Lama-lama aku bisa gila berurusan dengan otakmu! Gaara, ayo kita ke kantin," perintah Kiba layaknya sang Komandan. Gaara pun mengangguk dan menyeret Naruto keluar dari markasnya(?).

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Dengan hati yang senang, Sasuke pun berjalan dengan angkuh dan tenang melewati koridor-koridor kelas. Para siswi yang melihatnya terkagum-kagum dengan sosok pangeran yang sangat keren itu.

Namun Sasuke tetap cuek dengan pandangan siswi-siswi terhadapnya, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa kali. Yang di pikirannya hanya satu! Yaitu _Dobe_-nya. sepertinya Sasuke sudah sangat kangen kepadanya, sampai-sampai jalan pun sambil melamun, ingat M-E-L-A-M-U-N! untungnya saja, wajahnya gak kelihatan lagi melamun kayak orang bodoh. ***Di chidoried***

Siswi-siswi pun terlihat berbisik kepada temannya, ada yang bilang 'Siapa itu?' ada yang bilang 'Gantengnya.' ada yang bilang 'Itu guru baru yang menggantikan Asuma-sensei?' ada juga yang bilang 'Tampangnya seme banget!_'_ oke, yang terakhir itu para reader pasti tahu siapa yang berbisik. Ada juga yang bilang 'Mukanya hampir mirip dengan Uchiha Itachi.' Tapi kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke? adiknya Uchiha Itachi. Oh! Sungguh bodoh mereka. ***Author dicincang***

Begini penjelasannya, Sasuke sedang menyamar, walau dibilang tidak menyamar sama sekali! Dilihat dari segi penampian, dia hanya memakai Kacamata saja, hanya K-A-C-A-M-A-T-A. mungkin dikarenakan rambut Sasuke yang terlihat seperti biru tua. Sedangkan Itachi rambutnya panjang dan hitam. Tidak seperti rambut Sasuke, Pantat bebek.

Untung saja, penyamarannya agak terlihat sempurna sehingga para siswa-siswi tidak curiga. Untuk apa curiga? Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha berada di Kota Konoha dan bekerja sebagai Guru?

.

**Flashback**

.

"Kau kesini karena kakakmu memaksamu ikut dengannya?" tanya Tsunade kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jadi begitu, kau pernah bertemu dengan cucuku di supermarket tanpa sengaja?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hn."

"Lalu kau ingin merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Hn."

"Apa rencananya?" saat Tsunade bertanya tentang itu. Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Shizune mengelap keringatnya yang jatuh di sisi pipinya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau akan segera tahu," kata Sasuke cuek.

"Biar kutebak, sebenarnya kau itu tidak merencanakan apa-apa kan?" tanya Tsunade tepat sasaran. Sasuke diam tak bergeming.

"Kau hanya ingin bertemu dan memata-matai-nya, oh! Mungkin kau ingin tahu seberapa besar cinta dia kepadamu, Ya kan?" tanya Tsunade lagi, membuat Sasuke yang tadinya diam sekarang menyeringai lagi.

"Tepat."

"Haaah… benar-benar Uchiha, baiklah… setelah bel istirahat kau bisa mengajar dikelas _kekasih_mu, dan pelajaran yang kau pegang adalah _Matematika_, kau bisa?" tanya Tsunade lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar dari ruanganku," ujar Tsunade lagi. dan sebelum Sasuke berniat meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade, dia bertanya tentang satu hal.

"Kau menyetujui-nya?" tanya Sasuke, Membuat Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Ya! Aku setuju! Kau boleh pacaran dengan cucuku, asal kau tidak boleh membuatnya sakit hati! _Deal_?" kata Tsunade pasrah.

"_Deal_."

Memang benar, Naruto sering bercerita mengenai Uchiha kepada dirinya. Otomatis Tsunade tahu bahwa dia menyukai Laki-laki. Walaupun dia—err menyimpang, tapi Tsunade tetap menyayangi cucu-nya dengan segenap perasaannya. Yaah… walaupun kedua orang tuanya belum tahu bahwa Naruto sedikit… err—Menyimpang.

"Terimakasih, _Baa-san_," ujar Sasuke berterimakasih, dan segera menutup pintu ruangannya. Membuat Tsunade yang tadinya hendak menuangkan _Sake_ kedalam gelas-nya. Pecah ditangannya akibat diremuk olehnya, karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tidak enak didengar. Shizune yang sudah merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya pun menutup kupingnya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU!" teriaknya dengan sangat kencang sambil menggebrak mejanya. Walaupun mungkin Sasuke tidak bakal mendengarnya karena sudah berjalan jauh dari ruangan itu.

"No-nona Tsunade, tenanglah…" ujar Shizune menenangkan kepala sekolah yang kian sedang marah.

Tsunade pun duduk kembali dengan tenang, dan Shizune pun bertanya kepada Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apakah, jika Naruto dengan orang itu?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebab aku sudah mengenal orang tua-nya, dan juga Minato sudah mengenalnya sangat lama," ujar Tsunade lagi.

"Apa Naruto sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya Shizune lagi.

Tsunade menggeleng "Belum—" Lalu berkata lagi, "Kita lihat saja reaksinya," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tanpa arti.

Satu hal yang harus diketahui, bahwa orang tua Naruto dan orang tua Sasuke sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak masih sangat muda. Dan sejak belum lahirnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Itachi. Tsunade pun juga mengenal dekat dengan kakeknya Sasuke, yaitu Uchiha Madara.

Oh ya, satu hal lagi, kenapa Tsunade sangat menginginkan Naruto bersekolah disitu? Jawabannya adalah sudah pasti Tsunade hanya mengawasi Naruto, karena Naruto sangat lemah dengan namanya 'Pertahanan'. Perlu diketahui, Naruto orangnya blak-blakan, gak mengenal tempat, dan suka menebar pesona _Uke_-nya, membuat para _Seme_ menatapnya dengan—yah kalian pasti tahu itu. Karena Tsunade orangnya sedikit—err… sangat _possessive_ terhadap Naruto, maka dia memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Naruto di KHS.

Sebenarnya mau ketahuan atau tidak sih tidak apa-apa, hanya saja murid-murid di sekolah itu pasti syok kalau mereka tahu Naruto adalah cucu dari Tsunade sang kepala sekolah yang sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah, dan mungkin mereka akan menganggap Naruto sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Kalian tahu kan? Kalau Tsunade marah seperti apa? jadi jangan membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur ***bletak*.**

**End Flashback**

.

Cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata— **(Author di lempar ke ujung kulon)**

.

**(Reader: ini belum selesai, woi!)**

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Saat Sasuke sedang dalam masa melamunnya, tiba-tiba saja berkas yang dia pegang sukses menabrak seorang pemuda. Atau mungkin pemuda itu yang tidak sengaja menabrak pundak Sasuke, sehingga berkas yang dia pegang pun ikut terjatuh.

**BRUK!**

"I-ittai~" ujar Pemuda itu sambil mengelus pantatnya, karena mencium lantai yang keras. Sementara Sasuke tidak melihat pemuda itu karena sedang membereskan berkasnya.

"Gomen nasai! Aku tidak sengaja!" teriak Pemuda itu sambil berdiri membungkuk dan meminta maaf, Sasuke hanya berkata 'Hn' sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang berantakan.

"Bi-biar aku bantu," ujar pemuda itu, sambil ikut membantu membereskannya. Saat hendak menyentuh berkas Sasuke, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak usah," ujar Sasuke, sang pelaku yang memegang tangan si pemuda itu. Sepertinya dia tidak lihat bahwa muka pemuda itu sedikit memerah.

"Tapi—"

"Kubilang tidak—" perkataan Sasuke terhenti, ketika dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pemuda itu. Saat dia melihat siapa yang menabraknya, ternyata—

"—Naruto?" sepertinya lagi-lagi Sasuke bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, ditambah lagi mimik muka-nya sama-sama memasang tampang kaget. Suasana yang benar-benar sangat romantis, author jadi ingin menyanyikan lagu _Pandangan Pertama_ sambil joget-joget ***Buagh!*. **Oke! Lupakan.

"Ta-Taka?" mata biru itu membulat ketika Sasuke—yang Naruto kira adalah Taka— memanggil namanya, apalagi tangannya tetap memegang tangan tan milik Naruto. membuat para siswi yang bisa dibilang _Fujoshi _memotret-motret mereka, dan akan dijadikan koleksi hari ini juga.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah terkejut melihat orang yang ditabraknya tempo hari berada disekolahnya.

"Aku—" belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, ada suara yang memanggil Naruto dengan berteriak.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari-lari mendekati Naruto. dan sukses membuat tangan putih Sasuke lepas dari tangan milik Naruto, Sasuke pun mendecak tidak suka karena acara pertemuan mereka di ganggu oleh suara yang memanggil Naruto. Mereka berdua pun melihat kearah Kiba dan Gaara yang sudah mendekati Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku dan Gaara mengantri untuk membelikan kau roti susu, dan kau sendiri yang malah meninggalkan kami berdua di kantin! Beruntung aku berbaik hati membelikanmu," ujar Kiba panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"Hehehe… Bukan begitu, tadi aku benar-benar ingin ke toilet, dan lupa bilang kepada kalian," kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangannya membentuk 'V'. Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar, nih Rotinya," kata Gaara sambil memberikan roti kepada Naruto dan diterima oleh senang hati.

"Asyik! Makasih Gaara," teriak Naruto dengan senang. Dan sepertinya Naruto melupakan Sasuke yang masih berada di belakangnya.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke berada di belakang Naruto pun berbisik kepadanya.

"Siapa itu?" bisik Gaara kepada Naruto. Dan dia pun menoleh ke belakang mendapati Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oooh! ini orang yang kuceritakan tempo hari, namanya Taka—"

"Taka Chitose, guru yang menggantikan Asuma Sarutobi untuk sementara," potong Sasuke dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi kau yang akan mengajar di kelas kami setelah istirahat nanti?" tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm."

"Eh? _Nani_? Jadi Taka seorang guru?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

**Bletak!**

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menjitak kepala Naruto dengan agak kasar, membuat dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai… apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto setengah teriak sambil menatap wajah Gaara dengan kesal.

"Bersikaplah sopan, dia itu _sensei_ kita," kata Gaara dengan tenang.

"Iya-iya… huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ujar Gaara lagi sambil membungkuk, dan mendorong puncak kepala Naruto supaya ikutan membungkuk, begitu juga dengan Kiba mau tak mau harus membungkuk juga. Setelah itu, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang agak—menakutkan.

"_Gotcha_."

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Di tempat lain.

Itachi pun tampak berurusan dengan _Hape_-nya, tampaknya dia sedang mengotak-atik sesuatu di atas _keypad_-nya, lalu di tempelkannya_ hape_ itu ke telinganya. Sepertinya dia mau menghubungi seseorang.

"_Halo_," Jawab orang diseberang sana.

"…" namun Itachi tidak merespon panggilan di sana.

"_Halo? Apa ada orang disana? Kuharap tidak ada, karena aku sedang sibuk, kalau begitu Jaa_," sebelum orang itu menutup teleponnya, Itachi mencegah terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan!" protes Itachi dengan cepat, terdengar hembusan hela nafas di seberang sana.

"_Ada apa sih, Itachi! Aku sedang sibuk! Kau telepon di saat yang penting_!" teriak orang itu diseberang sana.

"Aku hanya kangen padamu, Dei-dei," kata Itachi dengan suara yang lembut, dia tidak tahu bahwa Doi sudah memerah di sana.

"_Berhenti berkata seperti itu, seolah-olah kau kangen padaku_! _Padahal kau jarang sekali meneleponku, atau mengirimiku messages! Saat ini aku sedang sibuk_!" hati Itachi mencelos, mendengar perkataan dari Deidara sang kekasihnya.

"Haah… sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang sibuk, kalau begitu Jaa," Itachi pun langsung menutup teleponnya, tanpa membiarkan Deidara berbicara lagi.

Lalu dia pun duduk di sofa apartementnya, menunggu 3 jam lagi ada rapat di kantor _Hyuuga Chorp_. Itachi melihat kearah jendela kaca, dimana Konoha tampak terlihat indah.

Sepertinya dia berpikir, untuk tinggal lebih lama lagi di sini, mungkin.

.

Di seberang sana

"Apa-apaan sih! Aku kan belum selesai berbicara!" protes Deidara sambil menatap layar _Hape_-nya. Oh! Bisa dilihat, dia seperti orang gila yang sedang marah-marah sendiri dengan _Hape_-nya. Beberapa orang tampak melihat dia dengan pandangan aneh.

"Huh! Dasar tukang ngambek!" Deidara pun menyimpan _Hape_ di kantong celananya, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**Kring Kring Kring  
><strong>

Bel pun berbunyi, semua murid yang tadinya berhamburan kini bergegas masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba yang dengan kecepatan penuh, dia pun berlari ke kelasnya.

"Fyuuh… untung saja," kata Naruto sambil mengelap keringat yang jatuh dari sisi wajahnya.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Bukankah kita di ajarin sama guru pengganti yang tadi? Siapa sih namanya? Taku? Tako? Ta—"

"Taka." Potong Gaara dengan cepat.

"Nah! Itu yang ku maksud," kata Kiba dengan riangnya, Naruto sweatdrop.

"Dan lagi, itu orang yang kau ceritakan tempo hari? Orang yang kau tabrak itu?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk. Yang dikatakan Kiba itu adalah benar.

"Heh? _Nani_? Ckck… kok bisa bertemu di sini ya? apalagi dia adalah guru yang menggantikan Asuma-_sensei_ untuk sementara," kata Kiba sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, waktu aku melihatnya aku sangat terkejut ternyata dia adalah Guru," kata Naruto lagi kepada Kiba dan Gaara.

"Hmm… Aku ingin lihat kemampuan dia mengajar, menurutku dia masih muda loh, terlihat dari kulit wajahnya yang masih sangat mulus, dan dia juga seperti anak kuliahan," kata Kiba.

"Aku juga berpikiran begitu, sepertinya umurnya sekitar 20 an," kata Naruto sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba hampir bersamaan. Gaara yang sedari tadi diam pun tampak berpikir sesuatu.

"Menurutku—lebih baik kita duduk saja, soalnya guru itu sudah ada dibelakang kalian," kata Gaara sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto masih bingung.

"Mak—"

"Jangan berdiri di depan pintu," sebuah suara _baritone_ itu memotong perkataan Naruto. Refleks, mereka berbalik melihat orang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Se-_sensei_?" Naruto kaget ketika Sasuke berada di belakangnya dan Kiba.

"Cepat duduk," kata Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Ba-baik!" Kiba dan Naruto pun langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya. Dan Sasuke pun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan angkuhnya. Terlihat semua siswi di kelas menatapnya dengan muka yang memerah, berharap salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pujaan hatinya. Tapi sayangnya itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Perkenalkan, saya Taka Chitose yang akan menggantikan guru Asuma Sarutobi untuk sementara waktu," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat cool. Walaupun dia masih sempat-sempatnya melirik-lirik kearah Naruto yang ikut memperhatikannya.

"Langsung saja mulai, buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 167," perintah Sasuke, sambil membuka buku-nya dan segera menulis di papan tulis mengenai _Logika_. Karena Sasuke menghadap ke papan tulis, murid-murid tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang—menyeringai lagi.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Tanpa hentinya, Naruto terus melihat gerakan-gerakan dia menulis contoh soal di papan, menjelaskan tiap rinci tentang Matematika yang Naruto benci. Suaranya, saat dia menjelaskan tentang_ Logika_, benar-benar terasa di hipnotis oleh suaranya. Tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya, walaupun dia alihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, tapi tetap saja dia mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik guru tersebut.

'_Guru itu—benar-benar tampan,'_ batinnya dalam hati tanpa sadar.

'_EKH! Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku kan hanya cinta sama Teme!'_ batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"…Jadi jika_ p_ dengan _q_ diganti dengan _B_ dan _S_ lalu ber-_implikasi_ maka hasilnya…"

'_Haah… kenapa harus soal Logika sih? Tapi… suaranya benar-benar enak untuk didengar.'_

"Dan jika _S_ dengan _S_ ber-_implikasi_ maka hasilnya_ B_."

'_Teme dimana ya? apa benar kata Kiba, kalau dia hanya mempermainkanku?' _batin Naruto sambil merenung, dan menolehkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit yang cerah.

"Ada pertanyaan?" saat Sasuke bertanya kepada murid-muridnya, mereka mengatakan 'tidak' tanda mereka mengerti.

"Kalau begitu kalian buat _Tabel Kebenaran_ tentang _Logika _dan dikumpulkan besok pada saat jam pelajaran saya," ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan duduk menuju bangkunya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia melihat Naruto masih melamun entah memikirkan apa, padahal murid-murid yang lain sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggil Sasuke, membuat semua murid diam dan menatap kearah Naruto. Namun, sang pelaku tetap saja melamun dan arah matanya menatap kearah jendela.

"Uzumaki Naruto," ulang Sasuke sekali lagi. Mau tak mau Kiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto pun, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil memanggil Naruto.

"Naru…Nar…" panggil Kiba setengah berbisik, membuat Naruto yang tadinya melamun, refleks melihat kebelakang.

"Ada apa Kib?" tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau di panggil oleh _sensei_," ucap Kiba sambil setengah berbisik.

"Uzumaki Naruto, karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, setelah pulang sekolah kau harus menemuiku diruang guru," kata Sasuke dengan nada yang agak cepat, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap _sensei_-nya dengan tatapan… setajam—silet!

"A-APAAA?" teriak Naruto dengan keras sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jika terlambat 5 menit, nilaimu dikurangi 2 point, " kata Sasuke lagi.

"Hei! Walaupun kau guru baru, kau tidak boleh seenaknya mengurangi nilaiku!" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Melawan— 4 point," ujarnya lagi.

"Tap—"

"Protes—6 point."

"Cih! Brengsek!" Naruto pun menggerutu.

"Berbicara kasar—8 point."

"Gaah! Baiklah! Setelah pulang sekolah aku akan datang keruang kau! Dengan syarat, jangan mengurangi nilaiku seenaknya!" kata Naruto kesal, sebenarnya dia paling malas disuruh ke ruang guru apalagi setelah jam pulang.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan yang diberikan oleh _sensei _kita yang satu ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, tanda ganti pelajaran dan Sasuke pun membereskan buku-buku dan bergegas untuk keluar, tetapi sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu, dia menatap Naruto, hendak berkata.

"Jika Kabur—10 point," ujarnya lagi, lalu dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Membuat Naruto kesal setengah mati karena perlakuan _sensei_ baru itu. Padahal niatnya dia ingin kabur saja, tetapi niatnya pupus karena nilainya bakal dikurangi 10 point. _Poor_ Naruto…

"Tarik perkataanku! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Naruto frustasi, membuat Gaara dan Kiba hanya cengok melihatnya. Dan menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

.

Saat itu. Kiba pun sempat berkata kepada Naruto.

"Hati-hati, _senjata makan tuan_, Nar," ujarnya membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung akan perkataan Kiba.

Tetapi, sebelum dia sempat bertanya balik, Orochimaru-_sensei _pun datang dan mau tak mau Naruto tak jadi bertanya kepada Kiba.

**.**

Cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata…

**.**

Boleh **TBC **gak? O.o

A/N: huwaa~ gomennasai…gomennasai kalau chap kemarin benar-benar pendek, kemarin pink lagi buntu ide =.=a , apalagi banyak yang nagih pingin minta scene S.N ^^"a , ada kok di chap ini, maaf jika kurang puas (_ _).

Oke, gak usah banyak basa-basi langsung saja Balas Review~ XD

Balasan Review:

**Lady Noal Nightroad: **Maaf kalau pendek! DX, oke ini sudah updet walau lama, thanks to Review. ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe: **Gaara…Gaara… *mijit pelipis* (loh?) Biasalah si Gaara kan Uke yang garang, makanya si Neji tunduk *digampared*, S.N bakal ada kok XD, thanks to Review. ^^

**Fi suki suki: **Ini bukan fict serius! DX , kalau ada yang bilang ini serius, gak bakal dibuat serius. thanks to Review. ^^

**Natsume Yuka: **Reaksi Naru? O.O … mari baca chap ini dan klik Review *plak* XD, thanks to Review. ^^

**Meg chan: **Oke! XD S.N akan segera bertemu ^^, dan ini sudah updet maaf kalau lama, thanks to Review. ^^

**Yamamura Ayumu: **Ya dong, Uchiha gituloh! xD *bangga* **(someone: kenapa lu yang bangga?)** bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tenang saja, tinggal baca chap ini dan silahkan review –again- *plak*, thanks to Review. ^^

**Shiki Raven-Sakuraii: **Iya pendek sangat ya =.= *nyadar* ekh! Ini gak ada misteri-misterinya, ini cerita selingan dengan alur gaje yang berantakan^^, thanks to Review. ^^

**Artemisaish: **salam kenal senpai ^^ *jabat tangan* ano maaf, sepertinya di chap lalu pink kurang menjelaskan kenapa Tsunade merahasiakan kalau dia adalah nenek Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto mengetahuinya kok kalau Tsunade itu adalah neneknya ^^. Senpai bisa baca di chap ini ^^. thanks to Review. ^^

**KyouyaxCloud: **Iya-iya… huwaaa~ udah pada protes pingin scene S.N ya? ini pink kasih di chap ini T.T , thanks to Review. ^^

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru: ***ambil kaca* Deathglare nya gak mempan sama pink :p *bletak*, iya-iya maaf ya kalau pendek T.T *ikut nangis* memang begitulah sifat Uchiha yang satu ini, gak mau senyum tapi menyeringai pun senang *lah?*, thanks to Review. ^^

**Naomi arai: **maaf kalau pendek banget (_ _) apakah chap ini sudah panjang? O.o, thanks to Review. ^^

**DesyFujoYaoi: **Hahaha maaf senpai (_ _) chap kemarin pink buntu ide^^, thanks to Review. ^^

**Kirio-kun: **Oke! :D ini sudah updet walaupun tidak cepat^^, thanks to Review. ^^

**CCloveRuki: **SasuNaru-nya disini kok^^ , hahaha maaf jadinya NejiGaa yang menguasai chap kemarin, hihihi~ thanks to Review. ^^

**OraRi HinaRa: **iya… maaf akan pink usahakan untuk memperbaiki fict gaje ini ^^, S.N nya ada di chap ini thanks to Review. ^^

**NHL-chan: **Oke ini sudah updet ^^ thanks to Review. ^^

**Uchizuku no RenMay: **namanya juga Gaara sang Uke pencemburu *dilempar*, scene SasuNaru ada di chap ini ^^, maaf kalau kurang menarik, thanks to Review. ^^

.

Oke ini sudah updet XD, fict ini updet cepat karena dipersembahkan UNTUK PINK YANG ULTAH! XD Ayey! ***joget2*. **Padahal pink yang buat cerita ini hahaha^^ ***bletak***, selamat ULTAH! ***ngucapin untuk diri sendiri***.

Naruto: Author… Otanjoubi omedetto ^o^

Pink: SANKYUU! *peluk2 Naru*

Sasuke: *DG pink* Otanjoubi.

Pink: Huh! Gak ikhlas ngucapinnya =.= *manyun*

Kyuu: Woi author bego! Otanjoubi omedetto!

Pink: ini lagi monster bulukan satu ini, ngasih selamat kayak Sasuke, gak IKHLAS! X( , balik kau ke alammu! *tending Kyuu* *ditendang balik*.

All Chara: Otanjoubi Omedetto, semoga author gaje yang satu ini gak update lama lagi, gak malas bikin fict, dan selalu ada ide untuk membuat cerita S.N.

Pink: TwT , kalian maunya aja.

Oh ya Satu hal lagi, tepat pada jam ke 12 malam, ada yang nelpon ngasih selamat untuk pink SEKALIGUS bilang 'Aishiteru' ke pink =/= ***blushing parah*.** A-ano… tapi sepertinya pink hanya menganggap dia sebagai kakak, soalnya pink sudah punya 'Sparky' XD ***malah curcol***. Intinya Pink gak bisa tiduurrr gara-gara perkataan itu! DX.

.

AKHIR KATA…

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	8. Berdebar?

**Summary: **"Hm… _you're so cute_, Dobe."/ "Ada apa dengan detak jantungku?"

**Pair: Diutamakan **_**Raven**_**x**_**Blondie**_** dan chara2 yang ada didalamnya.**

**Rated: **oO**T**Oo

**Genre: Romance, humor? o.O**

**Disclaimer: _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**WARNING! **EYD berantakan! Sedikit **OOC**!

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

Cerita ini hanya cerita selingan dengan alur yang gaje dan berantakan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, dengan cepat Naruto bergegas ke ruang guru untuk menemui guru menyebalkan -yang sempat dia kira adalah guru baik-. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia berlari ke ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang tersebut, Naruto langsung menggeser pintu ruang itu.

**GREK**

"Hei! Aku sudah datang!" teriak Naruto sedikit keras, membuat guru baru yang sedang membaca buku, menoleh kebelakang mendapati pemuda pirang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sasuke langsung melihat kearah jam tangannya, lalu berkata, "Terlambat 7 menit, sesuai perjanjian nilaimu—" Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menggeram kesal dan memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Hei! Jarak dari kelasku dan ruangan ini, cukup jauh tahu! Kau jangan seenaknya mengurangi nilaiku hanya karena aku terlambat lebih dari 5 menit!" kata Naruto dengan kesal sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat, membuat Naruto tambah kesal.

Hei, ayolah… murid mana sih yang tidak kesal kalau nilainya di kurangi 2 point hanya gara-gara terlambat? Apalagi itu adalah pelajaran penting. Begini juga Naruto sangat takut _Matematika_-nya dapat nilai jelek.

"Hn. Masuklah," kata Sasuke menginstrupsi.

Naruto pun masuk ke ruang itu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan agak keras, mau tak mau Sasuke agak tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang sudah di klaim menjadi Kekasihnya.

Dengan kesal, Naruto berjalan menuju meja yang Sasuke tempati, dia tidak perlu sungkan karena di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Sasuke seorang. Dan tidak ada lagi guru-guru yang duduk disitu untuk sekedar bergosip.

"Lalu? apa salahku sampai-sampai aku dipanggil seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya yang berhadapan langsung dengan sang guru.

"Kau melamun saat pelajaranku," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil membolak-balikkan buku Matematika.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya melamun!" protes Naruto dengan kesal.

"Tidak ada yang boleh melamun saat jam pelajaranku," ujar Sasuke lagi dengan dinginnya.

"Tap—Argh! Sudahlah! Memang salahku karena melamun di saat pelajaran yang penting," kata Naruto lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn."

.

Hening.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, semua langsung menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun bertanya. Naruto saja enggan untuk mengajak guru baru itu berbicara. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu guru itu yang sedang asyik menulis sesuatu entah apa itu Naruto tidak tahu.

Setelah di perkirakan sudah 20 menit, guru itu pun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ini," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat kertas itu, _'Bukannya ini soal?' _batinnya.

"Soal. Kuberi waktu 15 menit, dan ini hanya 10 soal," kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"HANYA 10 soal kau bilang? Dan kau memberiku waktu 15 menit? Oh God! Kau tahu, otakku ini tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini selama 15 menit!" protes Naruto setengah teriak.

"Itu soal yang sangat mudah, keterlaluan kalau kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya," kata Sasuke, membuat Naruto semakin geram.

"Bagimu itu mudah! Kalau bagiku itu sangatlah susah! Dasar guru baru, seenak jidatnya saja! Kau memang bastard!" protes Naruto lagi dengan kesal, membuat Sasuke menahan untuk tidak senyum karena lagi-lagi dia mengerjai Naruto.

"Hn, aku mau membeli minum," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jika tidak mengerjakan, nilaimu dikurangi 10 point," kata Sasuke lagi sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Ap—DASAR GURU BASTARD!" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang lantang, membuat Sasuke menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ternyata, mengerjai Naruto itu menyenangkan.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sasuke pun membawa kantong kresek yang berisi minuman dan berjalan menuju ruangnya. Setelah sampai diruangannya, dia pun membuka pintu tersebut.

**GREK**

Terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat Sasuke takjub, yaitu—mimik muka Naruto yang terlihat serius dalam mengerjakan soal.

Mata birunya memandang tajam kearah soal tersebut, yang membuat pemandangan jadi tambah 'panas' saja, menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyodorkan minuman kaleng bersoda kearah Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan soal yang Sasuke berikan, dan membuat Naruto agak terkejut.

"Ini," kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan minuman kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Huwaaa~ kebetulan aku sedang haus, _thanks_," ujar Naruto sambil membuka kaleng itu dan saat dibuka terdengar bunyi 'Cees' karena soda-nya yang menguap.

"Hn."

"Tidak ada racunnya kan?" tanya Naruto setengah meledek, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Buang saja kalau tidak mau," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda," kata Naruto sambil meneguk minuman itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk dibangkunya.

"Um… sudah, tapi ada satu soal yang tidakku mengerti," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. meletakkan kembali minuman itu ke meja, dan melihat soal yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Soal yang mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yang no 7, soal yang _Konvers dari (p v q) = ~r_," ujar Naruto sambil membacakan soal no 7 itu.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Itu soal yang mudah."

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan!" kata Naruto sambil memberikan lembaran kertas kepada Sasuke.

"Yang dicari itu _Konvers_, yaitu _q = p_ , anggaplah _(p v q) itu 'q'_, dan _~r itu 'p'_," ujar Sasuke sambil meneguk soda cola.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto kembali dengan muka yang cerah.

"Aku tau! huwaaaa~ ternyata sangatlah mudah! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri sambil sibuk menulis.

"Karena kau sangat bodoh," kata Sasuke dengan entengnya.

**TWICH!**

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bodoh."

**TWICH!**

"Brengsek kau!" dengan kesal, Naruto melempar pensil yang dia pegang itu ke muka Sasuke tanpa sengaja. Membuat pipi Sasuke terkena goresan kecil karena ujung pensil yang begitu runcing.

"Auw!" Sasuke pun memegang pipinya yang terkena goresan dari pensil Naruto, terlihat setetes darah keluar dari permukaan pipinya, membuat Naruto panik.

"Go-Gomennasai! Aku tidak sengaja!" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang memegang pipinya.

"Kau berdarah!" teriak Naruto dengan histerisnya, bisa dibilang Naruto agak phobia dengan darah.

"Aku tidak apa," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil mengusap darah yang terus mengalir. Tapi, tetap saja darah itu keluar dari goresan itu.

Naruto panik saat dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang untuk mengelap, seperti tisu ataupun sebagainya. Akhirnya dia mengambil minuman kalengnya yang masih dingin dan ditempelkan ke pipi Sasuke tanpa izin supaya aliran darahnya berhenti keluar dari luka yang terdapat di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung meringis kesakitan karena ulah Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan seenaknya.

"Aw… Sssh… pelan-pelan, bodoh," protes Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Berisik! Begini saja sudah merengek, dasar lemah!" kata Naruto dengan nada setengah mengejek. Sasuke yang mendengar itu, mau tak mau langsung mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto, membuat Kaleng minuman dia jatuh ke lantai.

"Ap— Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak, melihat Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Hn, sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu…" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya menunggu perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"…Tidak akan selamat," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai yang dibilang—sedikit mesum. ***Author sweatdrop*.**

Refleks, Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sangat kuat, dan akhirnya mau tak mau tangan yang tadinya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, kini lepas sambil meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang berdenyut akibat ulah Naruto.

"Hahaha… Rasakan itu!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa lepas memegang perutnya melihat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Asal kau tahu, Ta-ka-_sen-sei_, aku tak takut denganmu," kata Naruto sambil mengeja nama samaran yang dipakai Sasuke. Merasa tertantang, Sasuke pun kini menyeringai lagi.

"Hn? Kalau begitu kita tunjukkan," kata Sasuke menginstrupsi, membuat Naruto bingung tanda tidak mengerti.

Sasuke pun langsung menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya ke bangku yang dia duduk tadi, Naruto pun jatuh bersandar di bangku tersebut dan tangan yang masih di genggam oleh Sasuke. Naruto membuka matanya, terlihat dia sangat terkejut karena sang guru sudah berada didepannya dengan wajah yang dekat.

"A-apa! Lepas, Brengsek!" teriak Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman guru itu. Namun Sasuke hanya diam dan tak bergeming sekalipun.

"Kau bilang aku lemah, bukan?" kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya, membuat Naruto sedikit meringis.

"Lepaskan! Guru _Pervert_!" teriak Naruto sambil terus berusaha lepas dari guru itu. Dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Bukankah kau tidak takut padaku?" kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, beruntung kacamata yang dipakai Sasuke sedikit menghalangi wajahnya dan wajah tan milik Naruto.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Brengsek! Dasar guru _gay_!" teriak Naruto di depan wajah Sasuke membuatnya menjauhi wajah Naruto, dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Bukankah 'mungkin' kau juga seperti itu? Hm?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai penuh arti, membuat Naruto semakin marah dan kesal.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kau! Aku ini Normal! N.O.R.M.A.L!" teriak Naruto sambil mengeja kata 'Normal' dan berdiri dari tempat yang dia duduki, padahal perkataan dia sangatlah Bohong!

"Oh ya?" Sasuke kini menyeringai lagi walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Terserah kau saja guru jelek!" kata Naruto dengan tajam sambil mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat ulah si guru brengsek itu, sebut saja Sasuke.

"Hn."

Merasa bersalah, Sasuke menarik tangan tan itu dan dengan sedikit membungkuk, dia mencium pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan lembut, membuat pipi Naruto sedikit panas dan memerah.

'_Ingat Teme! ingat Teme! ingat Teme!'_ batin Naruto seperti mengucapkan mantra, dia pun memejamkan matanya karena sedikit ada rasa takut terhadap guru di depannya.

"Hm… rasa jeruk," ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri tegap berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Oke! Saat ini dia sedang berada dalam posisi menegangkan, dimana jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pipinya yang memerah akibat ulah guru tersebut, tak lupa dengan matanya yang masih terpejam erat.

Sasuke yang melihat itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk sang kekasih yang ada di depannya. Jadi dia memilih untuk berdiri dengan tampang stoic yang dia miliki.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan ujung rambut Naruto, membuat Naruto menunduk tak berani menatap wajah porselen milik Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke, dan langsung menyambar tasnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari sampai berdiri dekat pintu itu.

"Ta-tak apa, maaf soal itu su-sudah saya kerjakan, jadi sa-saya boleh pulang kan? Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu,_ sensei_," ujar Naruto gugup sambil berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia menjilat ujung telunjuk tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm… _you're so cute_, Dobe."

Dan mungkin sang Uchiha bungsu ini memilih untuk mengerjai sang kekasih lebih lama lagi, kasihan Naruto harus sabar menghadapi orang macam dia. ***Author sweatdrop*.**

**.**

Disamping itu, Naruto bersandar pada dinding didekatnya sambil menetralkan nafas karena habis berlari, dan juga jantung yang terus berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Brengsek! Dia mempermainkanku!" umpat Naruto dengan kesal. Tetapi lain di mulut lain di hati, walaupun dia kesal dengan perlakuan sedikit err—mesum kepadanya, namun dari tadi sampai sekarang jantungnya terus berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ada apa dengan detak jantungku?" gumamnya sambil meremas bajunya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Malam pun datang, menunjukkan pukul jam 8:45 malam. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah selesai makan malam daritadi, dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Termasuk Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugas _Matematika_ yang Taka-_sensei _berikan tadi. Walaupun dia sempat tidak tahu bahwa ada tugas, mengingat saat pelajaran guru itu Naruto melamun dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang _sensei_ itu jelaskan.

Dan untung saja, Kiba sempat memberitahu kalau ada tugas untuk membuat _Tabel Kebenaran_. Sepertinya Naruto harus berterima kasih kepada Kiba. Karena dia tidak mau sampai berurusan dengan guru—err brengsek itu.

"Huft, kalau hanya _Tabel Kebenaran_ sih mudah, dasar Taka-_sensei _masa memberikan tugas yang sangat mudah ini," kata Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan meremehkan tugas yang _sensei_ itu berikan, benar-benar sombong kau Naruto.

Setelah kurang lebih 45 menit mengerjakan, Naruto pun merebahkan dirinya di kasur sebentar, lalu melihat kearah jam wekernya ternyata sudah jam setengah 10. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil melihat kearah Laptopnya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka _Facebook_-nya karena dia sudah sangat rindu dengan kekasihnya itu. Terlebih lagi dia mau curhat mengenai guru brengsek yang ada disekolahnya, Yah… saat ini Naruto benar-benar butuh _Teme_-nya.

.

Dia pun membuka _Facebook_-nya, setelah _Log-in_ terlihat ada 10 pemberitahuan dan 2 permintaan teman yang langsung di _confirm_-nya. Tunggu dulu! terlihat ada 1 pesan masuk yang membuat Naruto penasaran ingin melihat isinya.

10 pemberitahuan itu dia biarkan saja, dan langsung meng-_klik_ pesan tersebut. saat dilihat namanya ternyata itu adalah _Sparky Duck's _kekasih Naruto.

Oke! Naruto hampir membanting Laptop-nya karena kegirangan melihat kekasihnya mengirim pesan ke Naruto.

_(tanpa judul)_

_**Sparky Duck's**__ 09 apr 21:00 PM _

**Dobe? You there?**

Oke! Naruto benar-benar ingin membanting Laptop-nya kegirangan saat melihat isi pesan dari kekasihnya dan ternyata dia menambah 2 kalimat setelah 'Dobe'.

Naruto pun langsung membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

_**Kitsune Orange **__09 apr 21:45 4 PM_

**I'm Here, Teme. Oh god! I miss you, :(**

Oke, Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Naruto _blushing_ sendiri, ya bagaimana pun dia benar-benar rindu kepada _Teme_-nya itu, dan itu gak bisa dihindari.

Belum lama itu, _Teme_-nya pun memanggilnya lewat _chatting_, ternyata dia benar-benar _online_ hari ini.

**Sparky Duck's: Hn. **

Naruto benar-benar sweatdrop dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tidak jujur dan selalu irit kata.

_**Kitsune Orange: What? Kau tidak kangen padaku?**_

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sudah bertahun-tahun ditinggali oleh sang kekasih, dan tetap menunggunya sampai kapan pun ***apaan sih?*.**

**Sparky Duck's**: **Bisa dibilang begitu.**

'_Apanya yang bisa dibilang begitu, dasar Teme!'_ batin Naruto kesal melihat kata dari si Teme itu.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ _**Oke, apa urusanmu udah selesai?**_

**Sparky Duck's**: **Belum.**

_**Kitsune Orange**_: _**Oh… uum… oh ya, Teme! tadi pagi ada guru baru disekolahku dan dia sangat menyebalkan! **_

**Sparky Duck's**: **Oh ya?**

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa _Teme_-nya sedang menyeringai senang.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: _**Iya! Dia seenaknya mengurangi nilaiku, apalagi dia seenaknya menyentuhku! Aku benci itu! X(**_

**Sparky Duck's**: **Abaikan saja dia.**

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ _**Walaupun aku abaikan tetap saja dia berada di dekatku terus, aku ingin Teme yang ada di sampingku! Kapan kau bisa liburan ke Konoha?**_

Oh god! Melihat kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan, mau tak mau Sasuke merasa senang. Tapi tetap saja, lain di mulut lain di hati.

**Sparky Duck's:** **Kau tahu? Aku sangat sibuk.**

_**Kitsune Orange**__:_ _**Ya… aku tahu kau sangat sibuk :( , tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku? Aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu.**_

**Sparky Duck's:** **Aku tak yakin jika kau sudah melihat wajahku.**

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ _**Tidak! Cinta bukanlah dari wajah, melainkan dari hati. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku, dan terus begitu. Aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu. :( **_

**Sparky Duck's:** **Dobe**.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: _**Apa?**_

**Sparky Duck's:** **Jika wajahku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?**

_**Kitsune Orange**_: _**Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyukaimu, selama setahun kita mengenal dan selama setahun lebih juga kita berpacaran, tak semudah itu aku memutuskanmu**_.

Saat Sasuke melihat kata dari Naruto, dia benar-benar tertegun dan tersenyum tipis.

**Sparky Duck's**: **Hn… kita lihat nanti. Aku off dulu, Jaa.**

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ _**Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu?**_

Terlambat, saat Naruto hendak bertanya kepada Teme-nya, dia sudah terlebih dulu _Ofline_.

_**Sparky Duck's**__ is offline now._

'_Teme?_' batin Naruto lirih.

.

Di sisi lain.

Terlihat seorang berambut _Raven_ tengah menyeringai menatap _Facebook_-nya yang sudah di _Log-out_ itu.

'_Kita lihat saja, apa ucapanmu itu benar atau tidak,'_ batin Sasuke.

**BRAK!**

"Otouto," teriak Itachi sambil membawa baju-baju kantor yang ntah buat apa itu. Sasuke yang sedang asyik dengan acaranya sendiri, menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan ketus.

"Aku ingin tanya, bagus baju yang bewarna coklat tua ini atau yang biru tua ini? besok kan aku ada rapat dengan _Hyuuga Chorp_. Dan aku pusing memilih baju yang cocok denganku," ujar Itachi yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu. Sasuke pun berjalan kearah kakaknya, lalu mendorong kakaknya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"Haah… Rapat di undur besok, Otouto, kau tahu? Kalau tidak ada kau rasanya agak sedikit sulit untuk membujuk mereka supaya mau bekerja sama dengan kita," kata Itachi lagi.

"Hn."

"Apalagi besok _Hyuuga Neji_ anak-nya _Hyuuga Hiashi_ akan ikut rapat, sayangnya kau tidak bisa ikut, Haah… dasar Otouto," kata Itachi lagi.

"Hn."

"Jadi sebaiknya baju mana yang bagus dipakai untuk besok? Coklat tua atau Biru tua?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Biru tua saja," ujar Sasuke. Belum sempat Itachi berbicara lagi, Sasuke sudah menutup pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

**BRAK!**

"Aaa—Otouto! Kau sangat tidak sopan dengan kakakmu! Padahal aku ingin menanyakan dasi mana yang cocok untuk kupakai besok, Huh!" kata Itachi sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

Cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata…

.

Boleh **TBC** gak? O.o

**A/N**: ckckcck… pas pink baca ulang lagi, ternyata sweatdrop sendiri sama si Sasuke, enak banget dia hampir mau nyerang Naruto, dasar per- *author di DG sama Sasu*

Sasuke: Bukankah kau yang membuatku seperti itu? Hn?

Pink: Oh ya? pink gak merasa tuh *cuek*.

Sasuke: *DG again* sudahlah, lebih baik kau balas review.

Pink: Ah! Iya hampir lupa!

Balasan Review:

**Yamamura Ayumu:** Hukumannya ringan-ringan aja kok… hahaha… XD, Thanks to review ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**: Makasih buat ucapannya XD, Ultah yang ke—15 hehehe :D , Naru gak bakal diapa2in kok , kalau diapa2in ntar pink lindungi *plak*, Thanks to review ^^

**WongSetrezz:** Hehehe… makasih senpai , pink juga gak bayangin si Sasuke pake kacamata~ *ikutan lumer*. Thanks to review ^^

**Namikaze Trisha**: memang Asyik~ XD, ini sudah updet . Thanks to review ^^

**Meg chan**: iya makasih ^w^, oke ini sudah updet Thanks to review ^^

**NHL-chan:** maaf bakal pink perhatikan lagi , terimakasih untuk ucapannya ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**Natsume Yuka**: iya makasih ya XD, Iya Naru suka banget nebar2 pesona, dan dia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa banyak yang mengejar2 dia *lebay*, oke ini sudah updet ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**Chary Ai TemeDobe**: makasih ucapannya ya^^, pink juga suka cara dia nguji ^^. Hihihi~ Thanks to review ^^

**Uchizuku no RenMay:** Makasih ucapannya :D , oke ini sudah updet ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**KyouyaxCloud:** hihihi~ Sasuke gak galak kok . Thanks to review ^^

**Artemisaish:** hehehe… ^^a , Namanya kayak chiki gitu ya XD, Chitose. Buakakkaka~ Thanks to review ^^

**Kirio-kun**: Makasih senpai cukup panggil pink saja . Thanks to review ^^

**OraRi HinaRa:** Amiin… dan makasih buat ucapannya . eeh! O/O … biarkan saja, pink abaikan dia =.= soalnya memang gak ada rasa sama dia *malah curcol*. Thanks to review ^^

**Princess Teme**: Iya gapapa kok senpai :D … hehhe makasih sudah bilang cerita ini seru / *padahal gaje*. Thanks to review ^^

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru:** Iya, silahkan berlihat-lihat ria Naru diapain sama Sau XD *plak*, Thanks to review ^^

**CCloveRuki:** akakak~ Sasu dijewer XD, iya Sasu memang nakal kok, pantas di jewer *di lempar*. Thanks to review ^^

.

Sekali lagi makasih buat ucapannya ya Minna-san ^^.

.

**Akhir Kata…**

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	9. Jealous, Eh?

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: _Masashi Kishimoto_ present

**Summary:** _'Sial! Kenapa aku malah merasa—jealous?_'

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** ooToo

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** EYD yang berantakan? Sedikit OOC? Sho-ai.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah menampilkan burung-burung yang berkicau dengan merdu, langit-langit yang berwarna biru muda. Membuat aktivitas di pagi hari menjadi tambah bersemangat.

Tetapi tidak halnya dengan Naruto, dia berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan wajah murung. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin malam yang membuat Naruto sedikit syok. Naruto berjalan dengan lemas seperti tidak ada tenaga untuk hidup, seperti kata pepatah _'Hidup pun enggan, mati pun segan.'_ Lah? Kenapa jadi malah ke pepatah _gaje_ seperti itu? Oke… saya hanya mengada-ngada.

Back to story…

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar beberapa siswi berkerumunan, entah apa yang mereka lakukan disana, yang pasti Naruto mendengar nama guru brengsek itu disebut-sebut.

"Kyaaa~ Taka-_sensei_, terimalah bekalku~," teriak salah seorang siswi sambil menyodorkan makanan bekal, walaupun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang guru tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, dan berniat berjalan menjauhi siswi-siswi yang mengelilingi guru brengsek itu, karena dia paling malas dengan guru brengsek itu.

"Eh? Taka-_sensei_… kenapa pipi kanan anda ditutup dengan _plester_?" tanya seorang siswi saat melihat wajah guru itu di tutup oleh plester.

Mau tak mau Naruto menelan ludah saat dirinya sedang melewati guru itu, perlahan langkahnya menjadi lambat.

"Oh… hanya luka kecil," ujar Taka dengan dinginnya sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan perlahan demi perlahan. Membuat sang guru itu menyeringai puas dalam hati.

"Siapa yang tega melukai wajah _sensei_?" tanya siswi tersebut.

**GLEK!**

'_Mati aku,'_ batin Naruto, dia sedikit takut jika berhadapan dengan para siswi tersebut. Apalagi jika mereka sudah mengidolakan seseorang, dan sang idola terluka karena ulahnya, mereka pasti akan marah besar kepada Naruto, dan mengejar-ngejar Naruto sampai keujung dunia. **(someone: Lebay!)**

Melihat wajah -agak sedikit- ketakutan dari Naruto, sang guru itu sedikit tersenyum tipis dan berkata pada para siswi itu.

"Ini hanya kecelakaan kecil akibat ulahku sendiri," kata Taka dengan stoicnya membuat Naruto melihat kearah Taka.

"Saya permisi dulu." Para siswi pun membuka jalan untuk memudahkan guru itu berjalan keluar, sebelum dia berjalan jauh, guru itu sempat menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis kepada Naruto, membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya. Oh, tidak! lagi-lagi pipi Naruto memerah.

"Taka-_sensei_ benar-benar tampan…" kata seorang murid tersebut.

Perkataan murid itu sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, dan akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan para siswi yang sepertinya betah menatap punggung sang guru itu.

.

'_Guru itu benar-benar menyebalkan!'_

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**GREEK!**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Naruto pun membungkuk dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Murid-murid yang berada dikelas pun hanya heran melihat _Uke_ yang satu ini.

Gaara dan Kiba pun melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang berdiri di pintu.

"Hoi, Naruto…" panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou Kiba… Gaara…" ujar Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang dia duduki. Sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya dengan wajah yang sangat lesu.

"Ohayou," jawab Gaara.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto seperti dikejar-kejar oleh setan. Tunggu dulu! pagi hari seperti ini mana ada setan yang berkeliaran?

"Tidak ada…" jawab Naruto dengan lesu. Gaara tahu sahabatnya yang satu sedang ada masalah.

"Bertengkar dengan _dia_ lagi?" tanya Gaara to the point, namun Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hanya saja sekarang ini _dia_ sedikit berbeda," ujar Naruto dengan lirih.

"Mungkin karena _dia_ terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil menepuk kepala Naruto, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Mana mungkin! Kemarin kami sempat _chatting_ berdua, dan sepertinya _dia_ meragukan aku!" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Meragukan?"

"Iya, seolah _dia_ tidak percaya padaku kalau aku mencintainya," kata Naruto lagi dengan lesu, membuat sahabatnya berpandangan.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau putuskan saja sang _Teme_-mu itu," kata Kiba sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah terlalu menyukainya," ujar Naruto lagi sambil menatap Kiba dengan tatapan tajam.

"Oke… itu hanya pendapatku, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm… kau sudah mengerjakan tugas _Matematika_?" tanya Gaara kepada Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya hati Naruto sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ah! Tentu saja sudah selesai," ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Mood-nya memang Benar-benar mudah berubah.

"Tumben?" Kiba pun mengernyitkan alisnya, dan menatap Naruto seolah-olah meremehkan.

"Apa! Jangan meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto ya, gini-gini aku juga bisa buat pr sendiri!" kata Naruto dengan sebal.

"Hahaha... aku kan hanya bercanda, Naruto. Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau sering-sering kau seperti itu, kau kan tidak akan merepotkan kita," kata Kiba sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dengan kasar.

"Baka! Jangan acak rambutku!" teriak Naruto sambil membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan akibat ulah Kiba.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Naruto sudah mengerjakan," kata Gaara.

"Ah! kau benar, sekarang _Matematika_ kan pelajaran pertama," kata Kiba lagi, mengingat dia agak kurang suka dengan guru pengganti Asuma-_sensei_ itu.

"Ah, iya! Aku benar-benar kesal dengan guru menyebalkan itu!" kata Naruto kesal saat dia mengingat kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya agak gugup.

"Sepulang sekolah kau dipanggil guru itu kan? Apa kau diceramahi?" tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi, membuat Naruto diam sementara.

"A-ah! Dia memberiku soal yang mudah. Untung saja _Tousan_ terlebih dulu mengajarkanku, sehingga aku menjawab soal itu dengan mudah," ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, walaupun Naruto terbilang bukan anak yang jenius, tapi setidaknya dia masih mau belajar.

"Oh… Baguslah," kata Gaara.

"Hah? Aku gak percaya kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah," kata Kiba setengah bercanda.

"KIBA!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Be-bercanda, Naruto..." lanjutnya lagi.

.

**KRING KRING KRING**

Kali ini bel masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid pun pergi menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Gaara serta Naruto. Karena yang kita lihat, Taka-_sensei _sudah masuk kedalam kelas Naruto dengan sangat tepat waktu, membuat para siswi dan siswa melongo seketika.

'_Cepat sekali dia datangnya?' _batin beberapa murid yang cengok seketika, begitu juga dengan Naruto. mereka seakan tidak boleh diberi nafas sebelum memulai pelajaran yang mereka tidak sukai.

"Sebelum itu kumpulkan tugas kalian, yang tidak mengerjakan harap berdiri didepan kelas," kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya, kali ini dia benar-benar memasang tampang stoic.

Murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan kedepan untuk meletakkan buku tugasnya di meja guru, termasuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara.

_'Untung saja aku mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan,'_ batin Naruto ngeri melihat guru itu.

Saat Naruto meletakkan bukunya tersebut, mata mereka bertemu sekilas, namun dengan cepat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Buka buku halaman 170, dan kerjakan 35 soal yang ada dibuku itu, kerjakannya perkelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang," kata Sasuke yang mau tak mau harus berbicara panjang lebar walaupun wajahnya masih tetap mengarah pada buku tugas dengan tampang datar. Yah… setidaknya dia harus tetap menjaga _image_ sebagai seorang Uchiha.

"Dan harus dikumpulkan sekarang, sebelum bel berbunyi, yang tidak selesai dapat tambahan 15 soal," lanjut Sasuke lagi dengan tampang yang masih DATAR.

Membuat para murid terkejut seketika, bagaimana mungkin 35 soal bisa selesai sampai pelajaran berakhir? Sedangkan 1 soal saja membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit karena rumus-rumus _Matematika_ yang begitu sulit bagi mereka. Guru yang satu ini benar-benar tidak memberi mereka untuk bernafas sejenak.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Ne~ Gaara, s_ensei _yang satu ini memang menyebalkan!" ujar Naruto sambil menulis rumus-rumus Matematika.

"Sudahlah, kau sudah berapa kali mengeluh tentang guru itu, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil terus berkutat pada buku _Matematika._

"Habisnya dia hanya memberi kita waktu sampai pelajaran ini berakhir, sedangkan satu pelajaran itu waktunya dua jam! Bayangin? Kita baru saja sampai nomor 18! Tanganku sudah capek," kata Naruto sedikit frustasi, mengingat dia sedari tadi terus menyalin jawaban ke dalam sebuah kertas berukuran besar, yang akan dikumpulkan nanti.

"Apalagi, kita sudah menghabiskan waktu sejam, tinggal sejam lagi maka pelajaran akan berakhir," kata Naruto sambil mengeluh.

"Sudahlah Naruto, diam dan salin jawaban yang kami kerjakan, kau kan hanya tinggal menulis, sedangkan kami? Harus memeras otak terlebih dahulu," jawab Kiba panjang lebar, mengingat dia dengan sangat terpaksa harus mencari jawaban dari soal _Matematika _ini, karena disuruh oleh Gaara. Yah… Gaara sangat tahu bahwa Naruto kurang bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika, kalau dia yang mengerjakan mungkin saat ini mereka belum bisa mencapai 18 soal.

"Huh! Iya-iya," ujar Naruto dengan terpaksa dia menulis lagi.

.

Sementara itu, Taka-_sensei_ alias Sasuke, sedang asyik membaca buku yang dia bawa dari rumah tanpa mengidahkan murid-murid yang sudah mulai kelelahan karena otak mereka yang tak sanggup menerima rumus _Matematika _itu, ditambah lagi waktu yang terus berjalan dan mau tak mau murid-murid harus memakai system laju cepat supaya tidak ada tambahan 15 soal dari guru yang satu ini.

Lalu tanpa di sadari, segerombolan siswi menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang membaca.

"_Sensei_, ada soal yang saya tidak mengerti," kata salah satu siswi sambil memperlihatkan soal yang dia maksud.

"Hn," Sasuke pun langsung menjelaskan caranya kepada siswi-siswi tersebut, siswi itu pun mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, lalu tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, _sensei_," kata siswi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, dan tanpa sadar Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis ke siswi tersebut.

"Hn."

Siswi itu pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, tanpa sadar salah satu siswi itu berkata, "Kyaa! Taka-_sensei_ tersenyum kepada kita."

"Iya, guru itu benar-benar tampan…" timpal siswi yang lain.

"Kita benar-benar beruntung melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu," kata siswi yang lainnya, mereka bertiga pun sibuk merasakan dunia mereka, seolah-olah mereka adalah yang paling beruntung, bisa melihat _sensei_ yang berwajah datar itu tersenyum.

Naruto yang lihat itu langsung menggeram sendiri, seolah-olah dia tidak suka jika _sensei_ itu tersenyum pada yang lain, dia sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa dia harus marah? Sedangkan _sensei_ itu bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

'_Sial! Kenapa aku malah merasa—jealous?_' batin Naruto tanpa sadar, sambil memegang pensil itu erat-erat, hingga pensil kayu itu pun patah menjadi dua bagian. Gaara dan Kiba yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan soal _Matematika_, langsung menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto? dan kenapa pensil itu bisa—patah?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah horor yang sangat lebay menurut author.

Naruto yang tadinya emosi, langsung kembali seperti semula.

"Aah! Kenapa pensil kayuku bisa patah begini?" tanya Naruto pura-pura.

"Kau—aneh hari ini," kata Gaara tanpa sadar.

Naruto pun menatap Gaara sambil tersenyum, "_Honto_? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hehehehe…" katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar." Gaara pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, begitu pula dengan Kiba dan Naruto.

.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung tersenyum tanpa arti.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di apartemen miliknya sendiri. Pemuda itu tampak kelelahan akibat _meeting_ berulang-ulang dengan _Hyuuga Chorp_ yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya—_Sharikyou Chorp._

Itachi merasa senang pada akhirnya perusahaan _Hyuuga_ mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Padahal tadi sempat ditolak, namun karena Uchiha terbilang jenius maka akhirnya semua perusahaan tunduk padanya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Itachi tersenyum sendiri, entah apa yang menarik hanya dialah yang tahu. Dia pun merogoh sakunya mengambil _Hape_-nya yang bewarna hitam dan memencet tombol dengan cepat, berniat menghubungi seseorang.

Terdengar suara seseorang diseberang sana yang sangat Itachi kenal.

"_Halo_," jawab orang diseberang sana.

"Dei-dei, aku kangen sekali denganmu!" teriak Itachi agak keras ditambah lagi dengan lebay-nya, dia tidak tahu bahwa Kekasihnya yang diseberang sana sedikit _blushing_ mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Itachi.

"_Jangan panggil aku begitu, Baka! Kau sama sekali tidak kangen padaku, Huh!"_ kata Deidara sedikit cemberut, padahal dalam hatinya sudah bersorak kegirangan, mendengar Kekasihnya juga merindukannya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Itachi dengan suara agak lirih.

Deidara diam sebentar, dia agak bingung dengan Uchiha yang satu ini, sebentar cemberut, sebentar kangen, sebentar—yah… entahlah **(bletak).**

"_Oke, aku percaya padamu, dan lagi kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba menutup telponmu, Huh?"_ tanya Deidara sedikit kesal, mengingat kemarin dia sedang rapat dan sengaja meminta izin kepada bos-nya untuk meluangkan waktu mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya.

"_Sorry_… kupikir kemarin aku meneleponmu di saat yang tidak tepat," kata Itachi lagi dengan nada agak sedih, membuat Deidara tidak bisa memarahinya terlebih jauh.

"_Ok…_ _No problem_, _and__ why did you__ call me__? __definitely __not only __to __miss__ it, __right__?"_ tanya Deidara kepada Itachi.

"Hehe ... _I__ called you__ because I__ want you__ go __to__ Konoha__ city_," kata Itachi sedikit tertawa, membuat Deidara tertohok seketika mendengar perkataan Itachi diseberang sana.

"_AP—WHAT! Are you kidding? But—For what_?" kata Deidara dengan suara agak sedikit meninggi, saat dia mendengar Itachi meminta dia untuk ke kota Konoha.

"_To__ accompany me__ there, please_ Dei-dei, aku butuh orang yang menemaniku, tidak akan lama kok, nanti akan kutelepon si Nagato untuk memberimu liburan sementara," kata Itachi setengah memohon kepada sang kekasih agar dia menyetujui-nya.

"_Hei! Berhenti memanggil Pak Nagato dengan sebutan Nagato saja! Kau sangat tidak sopan dengan Bos ku!_" kata Deidara sedikit kesal, dia tahu bahwa Atasannya itu adalah sahabat Itachi. Tapi, tetap saja kan? Dia harus menghargai bosnya.

"Oke…oke… tapi apa kau menyetujui permintaanku? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku—Argh! Aku bisa gila! Mengingat aku harus menemani adikku yang masih betah tinggal di Konoha," kata Itachi sedikit frustasi, Deidara tidak akan tahu bahwa Itachi menjambak rambutnya sendiri akibat frustasi—mungkin..

"_Oke… baiklah… aku akan kesana untuk menemanimu_," kata Deidara pasrah, mau tak mau dia harus menemani kekasihnya yang sedikit frustasi, dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menelepon Nagato, dan aku akan memesankan tiket untukmu, siap-siaplah berkemas karena besok kau akan segera berangkat," kata Itachi lagi dengan nada senang.

"_Ap—Hei! Apa tidak terlalu cepat? kenapa tidak Lusa saja? Kau tidak memberiku waktu!"_

"Aku sudah terlalu rindu padamu, Deidara," kata Itachi. Saat dia memanggil namanya yang sebenarnya, jantung Deidara sedikit bergerak cepat.

"_Uh…oh… Oke, aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku,"_ kata Deidara agak gugup.

"Yes!_ I'll be waiting, Love you… bye,"_ Itachi pun langsung menutup sambungan telponnya. Perkataan terakhir yang di lontarkan oleh Itachi sukses membuat pipi Deidara memerah seketika.

.

Cerita selingan dan alur gaje ini diakhiri dengan kata—

.

Boleh **TBC** gak? O.o

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: GOMENNE! Malah di TBC-in T^T, Ya ampun pink benar-benar kehilangan mood untuk nulis cerita. Rasanya darah fujoshi pink padam seketika, dan juga gak ada feel lagi ==", entah kenapa saat mau nulis cerita, pikiran kemana-mana alis gak fokus. Jadi, beri pink waktu istirahat sebentar ya… pink janji gak bakal Hiatus kok, hanya menjernihkan pikiran saja ***dibunuh seketika*.**

.

Balasan review:

**NHL-chan: **Kependekan ya? hahaha maaf, entah kenapa jiwa fujoshi pink padam… Thanks to review ^^.

**Ttixz lone cone bebe: **biasa… si Ita kangen Dei-dei (mungkin) makanya pingin cepet2 pulang, tapi taunya—dia malah nelpon Deidara *plak*. Thanks to review ^^.

**Fuuta: ***peluk balik* Iya sama-sama^^a , memangnya ada apa ya? O.o. oke, ini sudah updet walau gak kilat hehehe… Thanks to review ^^.

**Meg chan: **Iya mbak #plak, ini uda updet pesenanmu #plak again, Thanks to review ^^.

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru: **ayok kerjain lagi XD, biar si Naru menderita #plak, oke ini sudah updet, Thanks to review ^^.

**Kirio-kun: **Hehehe… makasih ^^ jadi malu hahaha, oke, ini sudah updet… gomen gak cepet :3. Thanks to review ^^.

**Soniajai4298: **Iya gapapa kok Sonia ^^, errr—apa chap ini lebih pendek? O.o. Thanks to review ^^.

**CCloveRuki: **Tau tuh Sasu, seneng banget ngerjain kekasih sendiri, kena karma baru tahu sara =.=, Thanks to review ^^.

**Artemisaish: **Sasu memang lagi ngetes kesetiaan Naru kok ^^, kita tunggu saja di chap berikutnya^^, hihihi~ gak sabar jadinya #plak. Thanks to review ^^.

**KyouyaxCloud: **Ya… berhati2lah kau Sasu #plak XD. Thanks to review ^^.

**OraRi HinaRa: **iya ini sudah updet ^^, maaf agak telat. Thanks to review ^^.

**SasuNaru4ever: **Hahahaha ada2 aja… oke chap ini sudah updet ^^, Thanks to review ^^.

**Uchizuku no RenMay: **Iya tuh, Naru mulai dilemma antara Sasu sama Taka #geleng2 kepala, Thanks to review ^^.

**UzUkachI maI: **WAAAH! XD , makasih di Fav… T^T *menangis terharu*, ya ampuun… *gak bisa berkata2, Thanks to review ^^.

**MairaKanzaki:** Hiwaaa~ T+ menyerempet ke M dong? ==, bikin Sasu cemburu? Kita iihat saja nanti, mau nya sih begitu, tapi—kita lihat saja nanti, Thanks to review ^^.

.

Aah—Akhir kata…

**Review** or **Flame**?

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	10. Dobe?

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: _Masashi Kishimoto_ present

**Summary:** "Kau sangat ceroboh sekali, _Dobe_."/"Hah!"

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** ooToo

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** EYD yang berantakan? Sedikit OOC? Sho-ai.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

"Akhirnya~ kita sudah terbebaskan dari guru yang menyebalkan itu," teriak Naruto dengan senang sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja, mengingat pelajaran _Matematika_ yang diajarkan oleh Taka-_sensei_ pun berakhir.

Apalagi dia bisa mengistirahatkan tangannya sejenak karena sedari tadi dia terus menulis tanpa henti, beruntung mereka bertiga menyelesaikan soal _Matematika_ dengan tepat waktu, termasuk murid-murid yang juga terburu-buru menyelesaikan soal _Matematika_ yang cukup sulit itu.

"Ternyata sifatnya seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya padamu Naruto, kalau Taka-_sensei_ itu baik, saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya, arwahmu benar-benar berada di dalam tubuhmu kan?" tanya Kiba sedikit menyindir kepada Naruto, membuatnya mendelik kesal kearah Kiba.

"Ne… waktu pertama kali bertemu dia kan begitu pendiam, jadi wajar dong kalau aku menilai dia itu baik," kata Naruto tidak mau mengalah.

"Jadi orang yang kau anggap pendiam itu adalah orang baik? Ckck… Naruto… Naruto…" ujar Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Termasuk si _Teme_-mu itu?" tanya Kiba sambil sedikit menekankan kata 'Teme'.

"Iya," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya membuat Kiba sweatdrop again.

"Kau belum tahu rasa 'disakiti' itu seperti apa, Naruto… dan ini mulai terjadi," lanjut Gaara yang akhirnya membuka mulut juga, membuat si Pirang itu heran.

"Maksudmu apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan," kata Gaara, dia memang memaklumin kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini agak _Lola_ atau apalah. Dia gak habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya ini mau-mau saja pacaran jarak jauh? Benar-benar sulit di percaya, apalagi kekasihnya itu adalah seorang _Uchiha_, Naruto memang benar-benar mempunyai pesona _Uke _yang terlalu kuat.

"Huh! Kau menyebalkan, Gaara," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal, heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya, seolah-olah mereka tidak setuju kalau Naruto berpacaran dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudah… sudah… pelajaran selanjutnya itu kan Guy-_sensei_, kita tidak boleh telat, ayo kita keruang ganti baju," kata Kiba, diikuti oleh anggukan dari Naruto dan Gaara.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Ne… Gaara, bagaimana rasanya jika sehari tidak bertemu dengan Neji-_senpai_?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Gaara yang sedang membuka kancing baju sekolahnya pun terhenti mendengar perkataan Naruto, sedangkan Kiba yang sedang membuka _zipper_ celana sekolahnya pun terhenti. Saat ini mereka sedang ada diruang ganti baju, dan mereka juga sedang dalam masa penggantian baju.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara, memastikan bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Maksudku, apa kau rindu kepada Neji-_senpai_?" tanya Naruto lagi kepada Gaara, membuat Gaara dan Kiba melongo dan saling berpandangan, melihat sahabatnya berbicara yang—sungguh jarang sekali diucapkannya.

Naruto yang merasa risih karena di pandang dengan sangat _Lebay _oleh sahabatnya pun berkata, "Hei! Aku kan hanya bertanya, kenapa sampai di pandang begitu sih!" kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit marah.

Kiba dan Gaara yang melihat tingkah Naruto yang mulai marah pun hanya terkikik pelan—lebih tepatnya menahan untuk tidak tertawa, dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hmph… Hahaha... tak kusangka kau bertanya seperti itu, Naruto," kata Kiba sambil menahan tertawanya.

"Huh! Aku bertanya kepada Gaara! Bukan kau, Kiba!" lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba yang sedang memegangi perutnya.

"Ya… aku rindu padanya dan itulah jawabanku," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya memandang dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak kepada Gaara.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika Neji-_senpai _melirik wanita lain?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak, walaupun dia memang _tipe_ seperti itu, tapi selama kami berdua saling percaya, tidak akan ada masalah," kata Gaara lagi.

"Ada apa?" kali ini Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tatapan Naruto.

Naruto menunduk, "Hum… tak apa," lanjutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum sumringah kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Kiba lah yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja—"

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja—" tampaknya Naruto sedang berpikir.

"Hanya saja?" Kiba pun membeo karena tidak sabaran mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto.

"Hanya saja sekarang ini kita harus ganti baju! Kalau Guy-_sensei_ melihat kita masih memakai seragam, kita bakal di suruh lari 6 keliling untuk pemanasan," kata Naruto dengan sangat cepat, begitu pula tangannya yang sedang membuka baju seragamnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, dan memakai kaos olahraganya dengan tergesa-gesa, begitu pula celananya. Setelah selesai dia pun langsung meletakkan seragamnya ke dalam _Loker_-nya tanpa dilipat terlebih dahulu.

Kiba dan Gaara hanya melongo seketika.

"Hei! Cepatlah kalian ganti baju," kata Naruto menginstrupsi sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mereka berdua pun mulai mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olahraga dengan wajah kesal—tapi sepertinya hanya Kiba yang berwajah seperti itu.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**PRIIITT!**

Bunyi peluit dari Guy-_sensei_, mengakibatkan murid-murid berlari ke lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa disuruh pun murid-murid itu –termasuk Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba— berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan.

"Baik, Anak-anakku! Apakah kalian bersemangat untuk mengikuti olahraga hari ini?" tanya Guy-_sensei _dengan teriakan semangat masa muda-nya.

"Iya…" jawab murid-murid sekalian dengan lesunya, mereka memang benar-benar malas mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini, mungkin karena guru yang satu ini terlalu bersemangat dan tidak pernah mengenal kata _lelah_, maka dari itu mereka para murid-murid merasa sedikit—atau mungkin sangat tersiksa tiap kali Guy-_sensei_ memberikan praktek olahraga yang sangat diluar batas kemampuan, entah apa itu Author tidak mau membayangkannnya, silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri . ***Author dibunuh***

"Mana semangat masa muda kalian!" teriak Guy-_sensei _dengan _background _api yang membara. Membuat murid-murid semua _sweatdrop_.

"Err—aku tidak bisa membayangkan olahraga apa yang akan diajarkan oleh Guy-_sensei_," kata Kiba sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Paling-paling lari 15 keliling," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya, bermaksud menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gila! Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti itu lagi! aku heran padamu, Nar… bisa-bisanya kau bertahan lari 12 keliling, sedangkan aku 7 keliling saja sudah sangat kelelahan," kata Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Itu karena _stamina_ku melebihi _stamina_mu," kata Naruto meremehkan, membuat Kiba mencubit lengan Naruto, dan Naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sombong! Hanya karena kau suka berlari, seenaknya meremehkanku! Kalau dalam olahraga _Volley_ aku lebih jago dibanding kau, Nar," kata Kiba sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Huh! Sombong kau!" kali ini Naruto lah yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey, kita disuruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan tiga kali," kata Gaara kepada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ekh! Kapan _sensei_ bicaranya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian yang keasyikan berbicara hingga tak mendengarkan apa yang _sensei _katakan tadi," kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

"Hanya berlari saja olahraganya?" tanya Kiba kepada Gaara.

"Setelah ini kita akan bermain _Volley_," ujar Gaara. Dan Kiba pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap Naruto.

"_See_? Kalau permainan _Volley_, aku lebih jago-nya, Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil terkekeh pelan, mau tak mau Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Terserah kau saja!" Naruto pun melipat tangannya di dadanya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**PRIIT!**

Bunyi peluit tanda pemanasan untuk lari tiga keliling pun sudah selesai, murid-murid pun langsung berbaris rapi dengan wajah yang sangat lelah, dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, walaupun hanya disuruh berlari tiga keliling, tapi tetap saja membuat mereka sangat kelelahan, dikarenakan lapangan sekolah itu besar dan lebar, Benar-benar kasihan…

"Yosh, anak-anak! Karena tadi sudah pemanasan, Sekarang kalian bagi kelompok kalian, satu kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang, kita akan bermain _Volley_," kata Guy-sensei sambil memegang bola _volley_, murid-murid langsung berhamburan mencari kelompok mereka.

"Kau, aku, dan Gaara, kita sekelompok," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sekarang aku akan mencari tiga orang lagi, kalian di situ saja!" lanjut Kiba, lalu dia pun berlari mencari ketiga orang tersebut, sepertinya pemuda pecinta anjing ini benar-benar bersemangat untuk bermain permainan _Volley_. Sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara hanya diam di tempat, bisa dibilang mereka agak malas membantu Kiba mencari tiga orang lagi, benar-benar malas.

.

**Drap Drap Drap**

Tiba-tiba ada empat siswa yang mengerubungi Naruto dan mendorong Gaara hingga kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Naruto… kau sekelompok denganku ya."

"Tidak! Dia harus denganku!" kata salah satu siswa sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Aku yang lebih dulu sampai, jadi Naruto harus denganku!" kata siswa lain sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Aku yang lebih mengajaknya, jadi Naru-_chan_ harus denganku!" kata siswa yang lainnya sambil menarik Naruto, hingga dia hampir terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Eh? Naru-_chan_?" Naruto hanya membeo ketika siswa yang terakhir kali bicara memanggilnya dengan sebutan _–chan_.

"Brengsek kau! Seenaknya saja kau menarik Naruto_ku_," kata siswa lain sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya, membuat Naruto mundur kebelakang akibat ditarik.

"Apa kau bilang! Jangan sentuh Naru-_chan_!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!"

"Hei! Jangan lupakan aku yang masih disini, dia milikku!"

"Seenaknya saja kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto itu milikku!"

Keempat siswa pun saling adu mulut dengan Naruto yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka, lebih tepatnya mereka yang mengelilinginya.

"Ne… aku sudah punya kelompok!" protes Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sudah punya kelompok, siapa saja yang sekelompok denganmu?" tanya keempat siswa sekaligus.

"Aku, Kiba dan Gaara. Dan saat ini Kiba sedang mencari tiga orang lagi," kata Naruto, membuat keempat siswa itu saling berpandangan.

"Aku saja yang masuk kelompokmu, Naruto!"

"Tidak! lebih baik aku saja."

"Aku lebih mahir bermain _Volley_, lebih baik aku saja yang sekelompok denganmu."

"Tidak bisa! Aku ini pernah ikut tim _Volleyball_, jadi lebih baik aku saja," Keempat siswa itu pun saling berdorongan, membuat Naruto tambah pusing.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di belakang sudah ada seseorang dengan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka pun merinding seketika, sontak mereka menoleh kebelakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Jauhi Naruto! atau kalian MATI."

"Ne, Gaara? Lebih baik mereka ajak saja ke kelompok kita, tapi kita memerlukan tiga orang lagi kan? Jadi kita pilih siapa yang akan masuk ke kelompok kita saja," kata Naruto dengan senyum sumringah.

"Tidak keempatnya, Naruto!" kata Gaara dengan aura hitam yang membuat mereka merinding seketika.

"A-a… aku baru tahu kalau aku su-sudah masuk kelompok, ka-kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Naruto," keempat siswa itu pun lari terbirit-birit menjauhi Naruto dan Gaara dengan aura hitam ditubuhnya.

"Ne? tak jadi kah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah merenggut.

"Sebelum itu, kau lihat dulu sekitarmu, Naruto!" omel Gaara sambil menjitak kepala Pirang itu, membuat si pirang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Kau jahat, Gaara! Memangnya aku berbuat salah apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi _pesona_mu itu yang harus kau salahkan!" kata Gaara dengan ketus. Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Hoi, kalian berdua… kita sudah mendapatkan tiga orang yang mau masuk kelompok kita, nah… ayo sekarang kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu," kata Kiba dengan semangat, lalu mereka berenam termasuk Naruto dan Gaara pun melakukan pemanasan sebelum permainan dimulai.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sementara itu, di perpustakaan terdapat seorang guru berkulit putih dan berambut _Raven_ sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil membaca buku dengan serius. Sang _Raven_ tidak tahu kalau dia sedang di perhatikan oleh beberapa siswi dan guru wanita yang berada di dalam perpustakaan itu.

Yah… saat ini pikiran Sasuke bukan terfokus sama buku yang dia pegang, melainkan memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang membuat _Dobe_-nya sedikit berbeda tiap kali bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang, semenjak insiden di ruang guru. Naruto selalu membuang muka, setiap kali dia berpapasan dengannya. Ironis sekali…

Saat sang _Raven_ sedang melamun, tiba-tiba dia mendengar teriakan para siswa yang sedang bermain _Volley_ di lapangan. Terlebih lagi, saat dia mendengar nama Naruto, sontak dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah jendela untuk melihat permainan tersebut. Beruntung letak perpustakan itu berada di lantai satu dan dekat dengan lapangan.

"Oi, Naruto! Gunakan _service atas_!" teriak pemuda bertato segitiga merah di pipinya, sambil memberi arahan kepada si pirang yang sedang melakukan _service atas_.

"Yosh!" pemuda pirang itu melemparkan bola keatas lalu melompat untuk memukul bola tersebut, sehingga bola itu melambung ke daerah lawan.

Sang _Raven_ hanya tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda pirang itu tengah bersenang-senang dengan permainan _Volley_ itu, terlebih lagi keringat yang mengucur deras menambahkan kesan indah saja.

Sang _Raven_ terus saja memperhatikan si pirang itu melakukan _passing_, _smash_, dan _service._

"Naruto! lakukan _passing atas_!" teriak pemuda bertato ai itu kepada Naruto. Naruto berlari lalu melompat untuk melakukan _passing_, namun pada saat itu dia tersandung oleh kakinya tersendiri. Menyebabkan—

"AWAS!"

**BRUAK!**

—Dia terjatuh dengan wajah yang membentur ke tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto!" Kiba dan Gaara pun berlari mendekati Naruto, lalu membalikkan badannya, sehingga Gaara bisa melihat jelas ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Naruto! hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Gaara sambil mengguncangkan badan si pirang itu.

"Aku… tidak… apa-apa," katanya dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang.

Sang _Raven_ yang menyaksikan itu, mau tak mau langsung melompat ke jendela, dan berlari kelapangan. Beberapa orang di dalam perpustakaan itu langsung berlari ke jendela melihat apa yang terjadi disana.

"Cepat bawa ke UKS!" guru Guy pun langsung menghampiri Kiba dan Gaara yang sedang menggendong Naruto untuk di bawa ke UKS. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara _Baritone_ yang berada di depan mereka.

"Biar aku saja," kata sang pemilik suara tersebut, lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah akibat terkena benturan tanah.

"Ta-Taka-_sensei_?" kata Kiba sedikit kaget. '_Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sasuke pun mengambil Naruto yang berada di dekapan Gaara, dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya, kalian lanjutkan saja olahraganya," kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah! Anak-anak, kita lanjutkan permainan yang tertunda tadi," kata Guy dengan semangat, membuat murid-murid yang tadinya berkerumunan menjadi berhamburan.

"Jaga anak itu, oke!" kata Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sasuke, membuat sang _Raven_ itu mengangguk pelan, lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Taka-_sensei_." panggil Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepalanya kebelakang.

"Jaga Naruto," lanjutnya lagi sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Gaara! Sedang apa kau disana," teriak Guy-_sensei _kepada Gaara. Dia pun berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan hendak berlari mendekati guru Guy sebelum samar-samar dia—mendengar sesuatu yang agak _Familiar_.

"Kau sangat ceroboh sekali, _Dobe_."

"Hah!" Gaara pun berbalik kebelakang menatapi punggung _sensei_ itu yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

'_Tadi—dia seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang—_'

"Oi, Gaara! Jangan melamun di sana!" teriak Kiba membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lupakan," gumam Gaara pada diri sendiri, lalu dia pun berlari mendekati Kiba yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

.

Cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata—

.

**TBC**! ^^

.

**A/N:** pink terpaksa update kilat dengan otak yang sudah semakin mengecil *plak*. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai author yang bijak-***Dibunuh* **Lupakan =.=, Habisnya pink gak tega para pembaca yang bilang fict pink pendek ***someone: emang iya kan?***. Ah! Kalau masih kurang greget atau kurang panjang, salahkan otak pink saja ya… :3 ***dibunuh*. **

Nah, kalau begitu… pink minta waktu istirahat~ sebentar saja ***tampang memelas***#Digaplok. Hahaha, kalau di tanya kenapa? Ada urusan penting (**halah**) yang harus diselesaikan, dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama X(, tapi gak lama juga sih, eh! Gak tahu juga ding, tergantung :D ***dibunuh*.**

Oke, Kenapa pink jadi curcol begini? =.=

.

**Balasan Review:**

**DesyFujoYaoi**: Hah? Pink juga nyadar kok kalau pendek banget, maaf ya ^^", thanks to Review ^^.

**MairaKanzaki:** Nyerempet sedikit? ==", senpai benar-benar ingin fict ini jadi rated M ya? O.o *digaplok* Jangan deh! ^^", tapi kalau istilah T+ nanti pink pikirkan ^^, nanti pink usahakan si Sasuke cemburu, thanks to Review ^^.

**NHL-chan:** Ooh… oke akan pink perbaiki ^^, maaf kalau pendek, thanks to Review ^^.

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru:** Itadei? O.o nanti akan di pertimbangkan ^^, kapan ya? sebentar lagi juga bakalan tahu ^^. thanks to Review ^^.

**Meg chan:** Hahaha… senpai sudah greget pengen Sasu cemburu ya? XD, nanti akan pink usahakan, thanks to Review ^^.

**Artemisaish:** Iya gapapa kok gak login juga ^^, Pendek ya? pink juga mikir begitu… ==", dan sekarang ini sudah bertambah menjadi 5 scene hohoho *bangga* #dibunuh, thanks to Review ^^.

**Naru freak:** oke…oke… ntar Sasuke dibikin jealous ^^, oke ini sudah updet dengan sangat kilat ^^, thanks to Review ^^.

**Yuki-chan SI**: hahaha… ^^, kurang greget ya? pink juga mikir gitu, mood nulis hilang tiba-tiba sih ==", thanks to Review ^^.

**Yamamura Ayumu:** salah ya? ==", kalau begitu itu salah Ruu! Seharusnya pink gak ngikutin kata-kata dia ==", Deidara itu kerja kantoran anggaplah begitu *plak*, sampai Naruto tahu bahwa guru menyebalkan itu adalah Sasuke :3 . thanks to Review ^^.

**Hatakehanahungry:** Hahaha… ada-ada saja ^^, salam kenal Hana. Khusus untukmu saya updet cepat ^^", uum… mungkin dia bakal nyadar sendiri atau—aah! Kita lihat saja nanti ^^, munculin Sai? O.o, uum… akan saya pikir nanti ^^, tapi kalau misalnya tidak dimunculin gapapa ya? :3 *digaplok*. Hum kalau masalah hubungan Deidara dengan Naruto, pink belum tahu ^^, belum mikir sampe kesitu :3, nanti akan pink pikirkan lagi ^^, Hahaha… pink memang selalu bersemangat! ^^, thanks to Review ^^.

**UzUkachI maI**: kependekan ya? pink juga merasa seperti itu^^, ini sudah updet lagi... thanks to review ^^

.

Akhir kata-

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	11. What's wrong?

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "ARGH! Sekali lagi bilang aku bodoh, kubunuh kau, dasar _Teme_!"/ "Huh?"/ "Hah!"

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** T… tapi sepertinya naik rated jadi T+ ***dibunuh***

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** EYD yang berantakan? Sedikit OOC? Sho-ai.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu pun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan menampilkan warna biru yang indah, lalu dia pun melihat ke sekelilingnya, rasanya ada yang beda menurutnya.

Dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Auw!" erangnya ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan kaki kirinya, lalu dia pun memegang hidungnya yang tampak sakit.

"Sial! aku malah terjatuh dengan sendirinya!" katanya kepada diri sendiri, mengingat tadi dia terjatuh saat melompat dan melakukan _passing_, itu disebabkan oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Sudah bangun, hm?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara _Baritone_ yang cukup mengagetkan Naruto, dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Taka-_sensei_?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya berjalan mendekati Naruto,

"Hn?"

"Jangan 'Hn' saja! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke terus mendekati Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit takut, dan berusaha beranjak dari kasurnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan?" kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai, mau tak mau Naruto langsung segera beranjak dari kasur, tapi sebuah tangan mendorong badan Naruto dengan keras sehingga dia terjatuh dengan terlentang.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto…" bisik Sasuke, sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

"Ap-BASTARD!" teriakan Naruto pun terdengar sampai ke koridor dekat ruang UKS, untungnya saja hanya satu orang yang mendengarnya—eeh! hanya satu orang?

.

**/_Facebook Kaara Romansu_\**

.

"Ap-BASTARD!"

Pemuda berambut perak itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh kebelakang ketika dia mendengar teriakan dari arah ruang kesehatan itu. Mau tak mau, pemuda err—sebut saja namanya Kakashi, berjalan mendekati pintu UKS tersebut, dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu itu.

"Ah… Sssh… sakit…" darah yang tadinya membeku kini bergelojak, saat Kakashi mendengar suara desahan itu.

'_Hebat! Mereka berani sekali, aku ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya, nanti akan ku praktekkan ke Iru-koi, fufufu~'_ batin Kakashi sedikit menyeringai, walaupun tertutup oleh masker. Benar-benar mesum!

"Sabar… nanti tidak akan terasa sakit."

"Ta-tapi… Aah…"

"Jangan memberontak."

"Aaah… pe-pelan-pelan… nggh…"

'_Ya ampun! Sepertinya memang sangat sakit ya?'_ batin Kakashi lagi, ya ampun benar-benar mesum kau Kakashi. ***Author sweatdrop sendiri***

"Sssh… Aaah! Bisakah lebih pelan sedikit! Kakiku sakit, BASTARD!"

'_Na-NANII!'_ batin Kakashi syok.

"Kakimu terkilir, tentu saja sakit, bodoh."

"Argh! Bisa tidak jangan memanggilku bodoh!"

"Kau juga jangan memanggilku _bastard_."

"Brengsek!"

"Bodoh."

"ARGH! Sekali lagi bilang aku bodoh, kubunuh kau, dasar _Teme_!" teriak Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Hah!"

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama terkejut, saat Sasuke mendengarkan kata 'Teme' yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sangat terkejut ketika dia mengatakan kata yang seharusnya hanya untuk _kekasih_nya.

"Kau bilang—apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu dan memastikan bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Padahal dalam hatinya, dia mengira Naruto sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah _kekasih_nya.

"A-AH! Lupakan yang aku katakan tadi! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi!" teriak Naruto, membuat Sasuke menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat.

'_Ternyata dia belum mengetahuinya,'_ batin Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega, karena memang belum saatnya _identitas_nya harus terbongkar.

"Oke… tapi bisakah berhenti berteriak, bodoh," kata Sasuke lagi, tak lupa dengan ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat dahi Naruto berkedut.

"Ap—dasar breng—"

**BRAK!**

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di dalam menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak Kakashi dengan histeris dan sedikit OOC.

"Eh? Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Kakashi-_san_?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam ruangan ini! kalian tidak melakukan perbuatan yang tidak senonoh kan?" bentak Kakashi karena merasa frustasi akibat kejadian tadi.

"Hah? Perbuatan tidak senonoh? Taka-_sensei_ hanya mengobati kakiku yang terkilir saja kok," protes Naruto tidak terima, saat Kakashi menuduhnya dengan hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Lalu… tadi itu suara apa?" tanya Kakashi—sedikit frustasi.

"Suara? Suara yang mana?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Suara—" Sasuke yang mengerti hal itu langsung memotong perkataan Kakashi.

"Jadi Kau pikir, kami sedang melakukan sesuatu, hm?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar, namun ada aura yang membunuh disekitar tubuhnya. Refleks, Kakashi langsung merinding disko ketika melihat guru baru itu sedikit marah.

Naruto yang mengerti hal itu langsung menyela, "Jangan kebanyakan baca buku mesum itu, Kakashi-_sensei_! Makanya otak _sensei_ menafsir hal yang aneh-aneh," ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kakashi hanya diam membatu, tidak berani berbicara karena jawaban Naruto tepat sasaran! Kakashi mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus membuka pintu UKS ini?

Tiba-tiba ada guru yang berambut nanas seperti Shikamaru, namun memiliki garis luka di hidungnya. Guru itu pun menatap heran ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi.

"Loh? Ada apa ramai begini?" tanya guru itu.

"Iruka-_sensei_! Tadi Kakashi-_sensei _menuduh kami melaku—Hmpph! Hmmph!" Kakashi langsung menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya, membuat Naruto memberontak.

Iruka pun mengernyitkan alisnya tanda heran, "Menuduh apa?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha… tidak kok Iru-koi, si Naruto hanya mengada-ngada," kata Kakashi sambil tertawa garing, membuat Iruka memandang heran ke arah Naruto yang berusaha meminta tolong, serta memandang tajam ke Kakashi.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" protesnya dengan kesal.

"Hahaha… Maaf, dan lebih baik kita pergi saja yuk Iru-koi," kata Kakashi sambil menarik tangan Iruka keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Mau kema—Hei! Memangnya Mau pergi kemana? Aku masih banyak kerjaan!"

"Temani aku makan," kata Kakashi sambil tetap menyeret-nyeret Iruka, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke diruang UKS itu.

.

"Ne, Taka-_sensei_, maklumin saja kalau guru di sekolah ini pada aneh semua," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum maklum ke Sasuke.

"Berarti kau menyebutku aneh," kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Kau bukan aneh, tapi brengsek!" ujar Naruto kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Bersikaplah sopan kepada gurumu," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah ku anggap sebagai guru! Dasar _Pervert_!" Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal

"Hn? Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku begitu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit geram.

"Gara-gara kejadian tadi! Kakashi-_sensei_ sampai menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, _bastard_!" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, jadi tadi kau berpikir kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang—mesum, hn?" tanya Sasuke dan tak lupa sedikit menyeringai.

"Kh—HABISNYA! Tiba-tiba kau mendorongku begitu saja! Brengsek!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Bodoh."

"Sebut aku bodoh lagi, akan ku pukul kau!"

"Hn, bodoh."

"Argh! Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengejekku?"

"Hn."

"Dasar guru menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Hn."

"Pantat bebek!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengejekku, aku akan melakukan hal yang tertunda tadi," kata Sasuke sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

Naruto pun langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri, dan menatap waspada ke arah guru itu, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau pikir aku serius?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat wajah ketakutan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya tertegun melihat senyum tipis dari guru yang berwajah datar itu, '_Dia—tersenyum?'_ batinnya.

"Kurang ajar!" desis Naruto.

"Hn, lebih baik kakimu, aku perban supaya merasa lebih baik," Sasuke pun langsung melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi, membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan dikarenakan Sasuke agak kasar mengobati kaki Naruto.

Setelah 7 menit Sasuke memerban kaki Naruto, kini sudah selesai. Agak sedikit sulit, mengingat Naruto terus saja memberontak tanpa henti.

"Sudah," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kembali obat-obat ke dalam kotak P3K.

Naruto yang melihat hasil kerja Sasuke pun tersenyum puas.

"Arigatou Taka-_sensei_," kata Naruto dengan riangnya, Sasuke hanya melihat datar ke arah muridnya itu.

"Hn."

"Nah… kalau begitu temani aku ke kantin, soalnya perutku sudah lapar dan aku ingin makan Ramen," kata Naruto lagi sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, belum sempat dia berdiri tiba-tiba kakinya berdenyut, membuat dia kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Awas."

"U-UWAAA!" Naruto pun berteriak—

**BRUK!**

—Dan akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai lagi, namun… kenapa tubuhnya tidak merasa sakit?

'_Eh?'_ Naruto langsung membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam, lalu mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Alhasil wajah Naruto kini memanas lagi melihat jarak antara wajah Naruto dan wajah sang guru itu sangat dekat, terbukti kalau Naruto sedang menindih Sasuke. Walaupun guru itu masih memakai kacamata, tetap saja Naruto terhipnotis oleh mata hitam itu.

'_Ta-tampan…'_ batin Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Hati-hati," kata Sasuke sambil membantu Naruto duduk kembali ke tepi ranjang kasur, lalu dia sendiri membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ma-maaf, dan terimakasih," kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Biar aku yang belikan, kau tunggu saja disini," kata Sasuke sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"E-eh! Ta-tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Naruto agak gugup sambil memandang Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke pun membuka pintu itu, dan menutupnya kembali meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku disana.

"Terimakasih, Taka-_sensei_," tanpa disadari, Naruto tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada guru itu, walaupun dia tidak akan mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, detak jantung Naruto kini berdetak lebih cepat lagi, namun bukannya merasa takut tapi merasa seperti—berdebar-debar?

.

Sementara di balik pintu.

"Sial, dia hampir membuatku lepas kendali," kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di pintu tersebut, dan memegang kepalanya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sementara di bandara _Konore_

Pemuda berambut pirang panjang pun duduk di sebuah ruang khusus menunggu dengan kopernya yang ada disamping, dan matanya yang terfokus pada _Hape_ yang dia genggam.

"Ck! Mana sih orang itu! Katanya ingin menjemputku!" protes pemuda itu dengan kesal, karena sedari tadi dia sudah menunggu orang itu selama 30 menit, dan sekarang orang itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Dasar Itachi! Selalu saja terlambat!" ujarnya lagi sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya, dan menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat orang-orang disitu menatap takjub kepada pemuda pirang itu, seperti malaikat saja pikir mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping, terdengar suara yang memanggil pemuda pirang itu, lalu dia menolehkan wajah itu ke samping menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Pemuda itu pun berdiri, lalu berjalan sambil membawa koper yang agak berat mendekati pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Lama sekali, Itachi!" protesnya.

"Maaf Dei-dei, ada hambatan tadi di jalan," kata Itachi sambil menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh!" Deidara pun cemberut.

"Hei, ayolah jangan marah, setelah ini kita kencan yuk, sudah lama tidak berkencan," kata Itachi sedikit menggoda.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudahlah, Kopermu letak saja di bagasi mobil, gampang kan?"

Terlihat rona merah di wajah Deidara, lalu menyetujui permintaan Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke mobil," kata Itachi sambil membawa koper kekasihnya. Orang-orang yang berada di bandara itu, menatap takjub kedua pemuda itu, mereka benar-benar sangat keren begitulah pikirnya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Hah… Hah… Gaara, kita jenguk Naruto yuk," ajak Kiba kepada Gaara yang sedang minum.

"Hngh? Oke…" Gaara pun menutup botol yang tadi dia minum.

"Aku akan minta izin dulu kepada Guy-_sensei_," kata Kiba sambil berlari mendekati guru Guy, dan meminta izin kepada guru itu supaya dia diperbolehkan menjenguk sahabatnya.

Setelah mendapat izin, Kiba pun menghampiri Gaara dan mereka berdua pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, lalu pergi ke tempat Naruto berada.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Ini Ramen pesananmu," kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan semangkuk Ramen di meja sebelah tempat tidur, Naruto pun langsung kegirangan dan mengambil semangkuk Ramen itu dari meja tanpa menyadari bahwa makanan itu masih sangatlah panas.

"Aw! Panas sekali!" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya, karena tadi dia memegang bawah mangkuk yang masih sangat panas.

"Hati-hati, bodoh."

"Argh! Dari tadi kau bilang aku bodoh terus! Memangnya aku ini sebodoh apa sih!" protes Naruto tidak terima karena disebut bodoh oleh guru baru tersebut.

"Hn."

"Apakah itu _teardmark_mu, eh?" kata Naruto lagi, namun saat dia mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

'_Rasanya aku pernah mengatakan ini, tapi kapan ya?'_ batinnya.

"Hn."

"Argh! Kau menyebal—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu di buka dengan kasar—lagi.

**BRAK**

"Naruto! Hah… hah…" panggil Kiba sambil menetralkan nafasnya, bisa diperkirakan bahwa dia err—maksudku mereka berlari dari lapangan sampai ke UKS tanpa henti.

"Eh? Kiba… Gaara? Memangnya olahraganya sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Belum… tapi kami mendapatkan izin untuk melihatmu," kata Kiba lagi sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto diikuti oleh Kiba.

"Eh? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, guru menyebalkan ini sudah merawatku," kata Naruto tersenyum tak lupa sedikit menyindir ke Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Naruto lalu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, Kiba yang melihat itu mengernyitkan alisnya tanda heran.

"Kukira yang merawatmu itu Iruka-_sensei_, memangnya Iruka-_sensei _kemana?" tanya Kiba ke Naruto.

"Ke—Ah! Dia sedang kencan sama Kakashi-_sensei_," kata Naruto lagi.

"Sama guru mesum itu? Dasar…" kata Kiba sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, ya, hanya Kiba, Naruto dan Gaara yang tahu bahwa Iruka-_sensei _dan Kakashi-_sensei_ memiliki hubungan khusus, karena insiden waktu itu, dimana mereka kepergok sedang berciuman oleh Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba. Karena kejadian itu juga, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Iruka-_sensei_.

"Kau tak apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara sambil menyentuh pelan kaki Naruto yang di perban.

"Hanya terkilir, Taka-_sensei _sudah mengobatiku tadi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu," tiba-tiba Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Tidak ikut berbincang dengan kami?" tanya Naruto kepada guru itu, namun dia tidak menjawab dan langsung menutup pintu ruangan itu, tanpa mengizinkan Naruto untuk berbicara lagi.

**BLAM**

"Aa—padahal aku ingin membayar Ramen yang dia beli," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Memangnya dia membelikanmu Ramen?" tanya Kiba.

"Lihat saja di meja itu," kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke meja yang dia maksud.

"Heh? Benar-benar guru aneh," ujar Kiba.

"Dia memang aneh, bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?" tanya Naruto kepada Gaara. Namun sepertinya dia terfokus kepada pintu yang sudah di tutup oleh Guru itu, tanpa mendengarkan Naruto bertanya kepadanya.

"Gaara? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik tangannya, hingga dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tak apa," katanya lagi.

'_Guru itu benar-benar—aneh dan misterius,'_ batin Gaara tanpa sadar.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa murid-murid KHS melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung sekolah dan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Tapi, tidak untuk Naruto, dia malah memilih lawan arah alias tidak mau pulang kerumah, dan menyuruh kedua sahabatnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Awalnya Gaara tidak mau membiarkan Naruto berjalan sendirian, namun untung saja Naruto sempat berbohong kepadanya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia akan di traktir makan mie Ramen oleh Iruka-_sensei_. Awalnya Gaara sempat curiga, namun akhirnya dia pun membolehkan Naruto untuk pergi menemui Iruka-sensei

Naruto pun berjalan menelusuri koridor-koridor sekolah, dikarenakan kaki kanannya yang masih sakit akibat terjatuh tadi, walaupun masih dibantu dengan alat untuk membantu dia berjalan dengan benar. Alat yang dimaksud adalah _tongkat Elbow_ yang di kasih pinjam oleh Iruka-_sensei _untuk memudahkan Naruto berjalan.

Hingga tanpa disadari dari arah belokkan dia menabrak seseorang—lagi. kira-kira, apa kalian tahu siapa yang menabraknya? Mari kita lihat. **(plak)**

**BRUK!**

Naruto pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dengan bokongnya yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"_Ittai_…" kata Naruto sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku!" kata seorang gadis sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat panik, karena dia telah menabrak pemuda pirang itu.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi karena kaki kanannya tiba-tiba merasa sakit, akhirnya dia pun kembali duduk.

"Ukh! I-ittai… sakit sekali," kata Naruto sambil memegang kakinya, tak lupa juga dia memegang _tongkat elbow_-nya.

"A-ano… a-anda tidak apa-apa?" gadis itu pun mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Naruto untuk berdiri, dengan senang hati Naruto pun menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"_Sankyuu_—err…"

"Aah! Ma-maaf, na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 1," jawab Hinata malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyuuga? Kau adiknya Neji-_senpai_?" tanya Naruto, dan gadis itu pun hanya mengangguk.

"Wah… tak ku sangka Neji-_senpai _mempunyai adik semanis ini," kata Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum, membuat Hinata _blushing_ seketika.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau adiknya satu sekolah dengannya ya? apalagi aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya, aargh! Berarti aku telat menyadarinya," gumam Naruto kepada diri sendiri, membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aah! Maaf," kata Naruto lagi.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata pun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-ano… Uzumaki-_san _tidak pulang ke rumah?" tanya Hinata lagi, perkataan Hinata itu membuat Naruto terkejut seketika.

"Maaf… darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata membelalakkan matanya sebentar, lalu jari telunjuknya mengarah ke _name tag_ yang berada di sebelah kiri baju Naruto, lebih tepatnya tulisan namanya yang tertempel di atas saku baju sebelah kiri.

Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung menyengir.

"Hahaha… aku lupa," katanya sambil tertawa, membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Mm… bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa kau tidak pulang kerumah?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"A-aku mau pulang kok, ma-maaf karena tadi menabrak _senpai_," kata Hinata lagi sambil membungkuk kepada Naruto.

"Aah! Tak apa kok Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto.

'_Hinata-chan?'_ Hinata pun langsung blushing ketika _senpai_-nya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hinata-_chan_.

"Uum… boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa kok, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memanggilku Uzumaki-_san_, panggil aku Naruto, oke?" Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ba-baik Naruto-_kun_," lanjut Hinata dengan muka yang sudah seperti buah tomat.

"Oh ya, sekali lagi perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto kelas 2, salam kenal ya Hinata-_chan_, kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi," Naruto pun tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Hinata yang terdiam, dan dia pun berbalik kebelakang melihat pemuda pirang itu berjalan melewati Hinata dengan sedikit terpincang.

'_Hah? Be-berarti dia senpai ku, dan tadi dia bilang sa-sampai ketemu lagi?_' batin Hinata _blushing_. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang baik padanya, ini yang kedua kalinya dia merasakannya.

.

Dan dia tidak menyadari ada orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

'_Beraninya 'dia' mendekati'nya', tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi.'_

.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Jangan pikir pink benar-benar menaikkan ratednya menjadi T+ gara-gara ada unsur nyerempet itu, mana nyerempetnya itu gak banget lagi… wkakakkaa XD ***Author digiles truk*. **Sampai-sampai Imoutoku a.k.a Hana mengira yang tidak2 ==" ***dijitak*.**

Gomen kalau lama updet ^^", Pink memang sengaja ***plak*** maksud pink, memang sengaja karena lagi sakit jadi gak pegang laptop dulu deh XD. btw, coba tebak siapa yang ngomong itu *nunjuk2 bagian akhir* . 99 persen pasti bakal salah jawabnya XD ***plak again***

Balasan review:

**UzUkachI maI:** *cubit pipi Mai* Maunya saja fict ini jadi rated M *swt*, Gaara sengaja dibuat romantis~ kasihan datar terus~ dia kan tipe uke yang diam-diam tapi pemalu, wkakaka XD, Thanks to review ^^

**KyouyaxCloud: **Sayang ya… Sasu gak ngeliat Naru di rebutin *sengaja* XD. Ayo~ tebak Gaara…. Tebaklah~ *plak* . Tidak… tidak ada yang tahu ^^, nanti akan di jelaskan, kenapa Sasuke tidak dikenali, padahal kakaknya sangat terkenal begitu XD #plak. Thanks to review ^^

**Ocha: **saya yang keren atau fictnya? :3 *maunya* XD, mungkin Naruto bakal bogem Sasuke gara-gara berani bohong sama Naruto~ #plak. Thanks to review ^^

**Meg chan: **Hahaha… sayang ya~ Sasu gak liat, kasihan sekali… tapi tak apa lah~ wkakakak XD. Thanks to review ^^

**Kyu's neli-chan: **Hahaha ^^" dan sekarang updetnya malah sangat lambat *dibunuh*, ntar juga si Naru bakal nyadar kok, tenang aja :D. Thanks to review ^^

**Namikaze Trisha:** hehehe, maaf updet lama #dibunuh, ntar juga Naru bakal tahu sendiri kok :3. Thanks to review ^^

**Hatakehanahungry: **Ro-romantis? O/O *blush* waduh, saya hanya merasa bersalah aja karena chap 9 sangat dikit ^^ hahahaha. Sai bakal di munculin tapi bukan jadi orang ketiga *kayaknya?* #plak, Masih Syok? O.O … ckckck #geleng2 kepala. Tenang darah fujoshi pink sudah mengalir dengan tenang kok~ . Thanks to review ^^

**SasuNaru4ever: **Begitulah Uchiha karena saking pintarnya(?) ampe gak ngenalin yang mana pintu dan yang mana jendela *dibakar* mungkin nyadarnya chap 13 atau 14 *plak* XD. Thanks to review ^^

**MairaKanzaki: **nyerempet ke M? yang diatas itu bagaimana? *nnjuk2 cerita* XD . Thanks to review ^^

**Desy fujo Yaoi gak login: **Hah? Pindah rated? Mungkin ada atau tidak #plak, yang diatas tuh gimana? #plak plak . wkakakak XD . Thanks to review ^^

**Uchizuku no Renmay: **si Neji diam-diam suka ngelirik cewek lain ya ==" #swt, btw Naru memang punya pesona uke yang kuat kok :3 tak heran banyak yang suka, pink aja cinta mati sama Naru *loh?*. Thanks to review ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe: **Maaf! Gak updet kilat… huhuhu~ T.T. Thanks to review ^^

**Yuki-chan SI: **Hehehe… maaf gak kilat nyoo~, Sasu memang keren kok XD, kalau gak keren pasti gak akan ada yang suka #plak. Thanks to review ^^

**OraRi HinaRa: **Makasih ya ^^, 'istirahat'? *kaget seketika* #lebay, err—apa chap ini sudah panjang? ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**NHL-chan: **Hehehe, pink memang suka ceroboj dalam itu, but makasih atas sarannya ^^. Thanks to review ^^

**Uchiha Kagamie:** Tentu saja Naru cinta mati sama Sasu XD, nanti bakal di jelaskan di chap-chap yang depan ^^, alurnya lambat ya? menurut saya ini sudah cepat ^^. Thanks to review ^^

.

HAPPY S.N day~ ^^

.

Akhir kata…

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	12. He's say Love!

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** "Aku mencintaimu, Dobe"/ 'Ta-tadi dia mengatakan apa?'/ melongo? Iya! Tidak percaya? apalagi!, dengan entengnya dia mengatakan kata yang membuat orang jantungan mendadak, ckckck.

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** EYD yang berantakan? Sedikit OOC? SHO-AI.

Sepertinya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ** ini tidak berlaku lagi, baiklah saya kasih kata yang paling bisa dimengerti.

Anda **BUTA**? Atau memang sengaja **DIBUTAKAN**? Jika anda tidak menyukai **YAOI, BL. Shonen-ai** atau **Fict Saya**! Tolong untuk tidak membacanya, karena mata anda bisa **RUSAK**! **KLIK BACK** dan **JANGAN BACA**!

.

.

Dengan langkah yang hampir jatuh, Shizune pun meletakkan berkas-berkas di meja sang kepala sekolah itu, lalu mengelap keringatnya karena kelelahan mengangkat berkas-berkas yang banyak itu.

"Shizune! Aku baru saja beristirahat, dan sekarang kau malah meletakkan berkas-berkas ini lagi di hadapanku, singkirkan ini sekarang juga!" tukas Tsunade dengan sedikit kesal, padahal dia baru beristirahat selama 15 menit, tetapi sebuah berkas pun bermunculan lagi layaknya hantu.

"Nona Tsunade, kalau anda tidak mau berkas-berkas ini menjadi banyak, sekarang juga anda harus menyelesaikannya!" teriak Shizune dengan geram, membuat Tsunade membatu seketika.

"Dari kemarin anda selalu kabur dari pekerjaan anda, dan sekarang berkas-berkas ini sudah menumpuk! Dan anda belum juga menyelesaikan berkas yang kemarin itu!" teriak Shizune sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke samping meja sang kepala sekolah itu, terlihat banyak berkas-berkas yang belum Tsunade kerjakan.

"Haah… pekerjaan kepala sekolah itu berat, kau tidak membiarkan aku beristirahat seharian penuh," kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafas, membuat dahi Shizune berkedut kesal.

Belum sempat Shizune menjawab perkataan Tsunade, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu di buka dengan kasar.

**BRAK!**

"_Baachan_~," teriak pemuda dengan riangnya, membuat Tsunade memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan lesu.

"Seperti biasa… kangen sama _Baachan_," jawab Naruto dengan nada semanis mungkin, membuat Tsunade menatapnya dengan heran.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan anak ini," kata Tsunade kepada Shizune, diikuti anggukan setuju dari Shizune.

"Huh! _Baachan_ jahat!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha… masuklah Naruto, kebetulan aku sedang bosan disini," kata Tsunade sedikit tertawa, Naruto pun mengangguk dan menutup pintu ruang tersebut, agar tidak ada orang yang melihat. Naruto pun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan langkah sedikit pincang.

Tsunade yang melihat itu langsung berkata, "Kenapa dengan kakimu itu, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ah! I-ini—"

"Apa kau di jahilin lagi?" tanya Tsunade sedikit marah, dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, Baachan! Anak-anak di sini tidak pernah menjahiliku," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa dengan kakimu itu?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke arah kaki Naruto yang di perban.

"Ah! Ini gara-gara kecerobohanku sendiri, waktu aku sedang bermain _Volley_, tiba-tiba kakiku tersandung dan akhirnya terjatuh deh, hehehe…"

"Dasar bodoh," kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafas, dan Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya, tidak terima dia dibilang bodoh.

"Bagaimana kabar Kushi-_chan_ dan Minato?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto.

"Baik! _Baachan_!" teriak Naruto dengan senang.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku _Baachan_!" Tsunade pun memiting cucunya sedikit kasar.

"Huwaaa! Aku ini kan cucu _Baachan_! Wajar dong aku memanggilmu _Baachan_," kata Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Haaah… baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, apa tujuanmu kesini? Biasanya kau kesini pasti ada sesuatu kan? Atau mungkin kau mau curhat tentang Uchiha itu lagi?" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto. Yah… Tsunade memang tahu kalau sang Uchiha itu berkeliaran di sekolah ini, namun karena dia tidak mau melanggar janji, dia pun hanya diam dan tidak mengatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Huh! Aku lagi tidak mau membicarakan si _Teme_ itu!" kata Naruto sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sudahlah _Baachan_, daripada itu, aku ingin bercerita tentang guru baru yang menyebalkan itu," kata Naruto lagi.

"Maksudmu Taka Chitose?" tanya Tsunade memastikan, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat.

'_Rupanya Uchiha itu belum menunjukkan identitas aslinya,'_ batin Tsunade sambil menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Dia membuatku kesal! Kenapa _Baachan_ bisa menerima guru menyebalkan itu bekerja disini sih? Dia itu orangnya gak punya perasaan! Masa mau mengurangi nilaiku tanpa sebab," kata Naruto panjang lebar, memang benar… Naruto sudah sangat kesal kepada guru itu. Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya Naruto bercerita tentang kekesalan dia terhadap guru baru itu, padahal kalau kepada guru lain dia tampak biasa saja, malahan dia sangat senang kepada guru-guru yang ada di KHS ini.

"Hoh… dia itu sangat jenius, Naruto, umurnya saja masih muda," kata Tsunade lagi.

"Memangnya… umurnya berapa?" tanya Naruto.

"23 tahun."

"_Na-Nani_? Umurnya sama dengan umur si _Teme_!" kata Naruto sedikit terkejut.

'_Dia memang Teme-mu, Naruto,'_ batin Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Apalagi, guru itu irit kata! benar-benar menyebalkan! Dia mengingatkanku kepada si _Teme_ yang sangat irit kata!" kata Naruto lagi.

'_Dia memang kekasihmu, Naruto,'_ batin Tsunade lagi sambil menghela nafas.

"Tapi… hari ini aku berterimakasih kepadanya, karena telah mengobati kakiku ini," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan kakinya yang di perban itu. Dan Tsunade hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Naruto... apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah serius, membuat Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Haah, kau memang tidak peka," kata Tsunade sambil menghela nafas lagi.

"Memangnya apa sih?"

"Bagaimana kalau _dia_ benar-benar berada disini?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ne? Hahaha… tidak mungkin _Baachan_, _Teme_ itu orangnya sibuk, apalagi dia kan Uchiha yang mengelola perusahaan _Sharikyou Chorp_, tidak mungkin _dia_ ada disini, _Baachan_ mengada-ngada saja," kata Naruto lagi sambil tertawa.

'_Benar-benar polos,'_ batin Tsunade—lagi.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi sudah hampir malam, bagaimana jika aku makan malam di rumahmu, sekalian ingin bertemu dengan Kushi-_chan_, sudah lama aku tidak berbincang-bincang dengannya," kata Tsunade lagi sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

"Baiklah! _Tousan_ dan_ Kaasan_ pasti senang," kata Naruto dengan riang.

"Shizune, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Nona Tsunade… ta-tapi berkasnya…"

"Besok saja ku kerjakan," jawab Tsunade lagi.

"Ne… Shizune-_neechan_, mau ikut makan malam di rumah kami?" tawar Naruto kepada Suzune.

Shizune yang mendengar tawaran dari Naruto pun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tentu saja aku mau! Aku ingin mencicipi masakan Kushina-_san _lagi," lanjutnya dengan riang. Sebelumnya, Shizune pernah ikut Tsunade bermain ke rumah Naruto, jadi Shizune sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, kau yang menyetir mobilku," kata Tsunade sambil melempar kunci mobilnya dan di tangkap oleh Shizune.

"Ba-baik!"

Dan mereka bertiga pun langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah Naruto.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke apartement milik dia dan kakaknya, dia pun membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Tadaima," ujarnya pelan sambil membuka pintu, terlihatlah seorang pemuda pirang yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Okaeri, Sasuke, kau baru pulang?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang, sambil memakai celemek dan _spatula_ di tangan kanannya.

"Dei-_nii_?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena kehadiran Deidara yang tiba-tiba.

"Ja-jangan tanya padaku! Tanyakan saja pada Anikimu itu! Dia yang menyeretku ke sini, huh!" kata Deidara sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur.

Dengan wajah yang agak bingung, Sasuke pun melepaskan sepatunya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum dia masuk ke kamarnya, Itachi pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan selembar handuk yang menggantung di lehernya dan masih memakai boxer.

"Loh? Jam segini kau baru pulang, kemana saja kau, Otouto?" tanya Itachi kepada Sasuke.

"Urusan pekerjaan," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Dasar… apa segitu sibuknya kau jadi guru?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

"Eh? Sasuke jadi guru? Memangnya ada apa ini?" tanya Deidara tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping Itachi.

"Oh, dia itu—"

"Hanya ingin mencoba jadi guru," jawabnya dengan enteng, tanpa mengidahkan Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku!" protes Itachi.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku," jawab Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa salahnya aku juga ikut mencampuri urusanmu? Aku ini kan kakakmu," kata Itachi dengan kesal. Oh… mulai lagi pertengkaran antara dua Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Ini urusanku, baka," kata Sasuke lagi sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Ap—kau mengataiku baka? Kau benar-benar adik yang sangat menyebalkan!" kata Itachi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau Aniki yang cerewet," ujar Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu," jawab Itachi dengan nada mengalah, dia tidak mau jadi korban lagi jika _mood _Sasuke mulai memburuk. Yah, Itachi benar-benar terlalu sayang kepada adiknya.

"Hn."

"Dasar kalian berdua, sudah! Sebentar lagi makanan sudah siap. Lebih baik kau mandi, Sasuke," kata Deidara lagi, sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Hn." Sasuke pun masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Itachi duduk di sofa sambil menyetel _Televisi_.

"Dasar baka Otouto."

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sementara di rumah Naruto, setelah habis makan malam bersama dengan orangtuanya, _Baachan_ dan Shizune-_neechan_, mereka pun bercanda ria sampai jam 9 malam. Karena sudah larut malam, Tsunade dan Shizune pun berpamitan, sebelum keluar, Tsunade sempat menjitak Minato… mungkin karena rindu kepada anaknya yang satu ini.

Setelah Tsunade dan Shizune pulang, Naruto pun langsung lari terpincang-pincang ke kamarnya. Tanpa mengidahkan Minato dan Kushina yang terheran-heran melihat anak itu. Terlebih lagi, Kushina sempat berteriak agar Naruto tidak terjatuh saat terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Mengingat dia khawatir kepada kaki kiri Naruto yang terkilir.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto pun menghidupkan _Laptop_-nya, dia pun membuka _Facebook_-nya dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah yang nikmat—Eh! Siapa yang mengganti naskah author!

Tanpa mengidahkan 8 pemberitahuan, dia pun langsung membuka _obrolan_ yang memang sengaja di matikan, terlihat nama _Sparky Duck's_ di _obrolan_nya membuat Naruto melompat kesenangan dan ingin membanting _Laptop_-nya, tapi niat itu di urungkan karena dia sangat menyayangi _Laptop_-nya melebihi orangtua yang sudah membesarkannya.

Oke… lupakan.

'_Teme online, Teme online, Teme online,'_ batin Naruto senang sambil berjalan mengelilingi tempat tidurnya dan menabur-naburkan bunga yang entah dapat dari mana, sungguh _ironis_ sekali.

'_Si Teme online kok gak bilang-bilang sih! Main muncul saja di obrolanku!'_ batin Naruto lagi yang sudah duduk kembali di depan _Laptop_nya. Gimana mau bilang-bilang sama dia? Ada-ada saja bocah pirang yang satu ini, seseorang tolong ambilkan obat dan panggilkan ambu—Hei! Kenapa naskah author di ganti lagi!

Lupakan.

Naruto pun langsung meng-klik nama _Sparky Duck's_ dan langsung mengetik satu kata yang bermaksud memanggil kekasihnya di seberang sana.

_**Kitsune Orange: TEME!**_

Benar-benar satu kata, dan tak lupa juga dengan _capslock_ yang aktif.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengoreksi tugas-tugas murid yang menumpuk itu, tiba-tiba matanya teralih ke Laptopnya yang sedari tadi di biarkan menyala saja.

"Hn?" Sasuke pun meng-klik _obrolan_ yang bewarna biru itu, dan dia pun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat satu kata dari si _Dobe_-nya.

_**Kitsune Orange: TEME!**_

**Sparky Duck's: Hn?**

_**Kitsune Orange: Huh! Mentang-mentang aku mengetik satu kata, kau juga ikut-ikutan mengetik satu kata.**_

**Sparky Duck's: Apa, Dobe?**

_**Kitsune Orange: Nah… begitu lebih baik :D hehehe.**_

**Sparky Duck's: Hn.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Gah! Apakah itu teardmark Uchiha, eh?**_

Saat Naruto mengetik kata itu, seolah-olah dia seperti pernah mengatakan sebelumnya, tapi—dengan siapa? Ah! Sepertinya Naruto lupa kapan dia mengatakan seperti itu. Karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing, dia pun mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan kembali _chatting_ dengan kekasihnya.

**Sparky Duck's: Hn.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Kalau begitu aku off nih! X(**_

**Sparky Duck's: Ya sudah.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Hiks… kau benar-benar kejam! X(**_

**Sparky Duck's: Bercanda, Dobe.**

_**Kitsune Orange: hehehe :D, what are you doing? O.o**_

**Sparky Duck's: Nothing.**

Padahal saat ini Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugas yang kian menumpuk itu, tapi mana mungkin kan dia mengatakannya?

_**Kitsune Orange: tidak ada jawaban yang lain kah? =.="**_

**Sparky Duck's: Nothing.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Tadi 'Hn' sekarang 'Nothing' lalu nanti apa? O.o**_

**Sparky Duck's: Dobe, kau benar-benar membuang waktuku.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Aku kan hanya rindu padamu dasar Teme jelek! :p**_

Mau tak mau, Sasuke hanya tersenyum dalam hati **(emang bisa?)** melihat si _Dobe_-nya rindu kepadanya.

**Sparky Duck's: Hn.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Ne, Teme… kakiku terkilir waktu bermain volley :(**_

**Sparky Duck's: Ceroboh.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Aku tahu, aku memang ceroboh! X(**_

**Sparky Duck's: Kau tidak apa-apa?  
><strong>

Naruto yang melihat kata dari sang _Teme_-nya, pipinya langsung memerah sedikit.

_**Kitsune Orange: Tidak apa-apa, thanks sudah menghawatirkanku :D**_

Dan… Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

**Sparky Duck's: Hn, Nope.**

_**Kitsune Orange: Oh iya! Tahu guru yang ku ceritakan tempo hari? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, Bastard, dan juga miskin kata! apalagi dia guru baru yang seenaknya saja memberikan murid-murid soal dan tugas yang berat-berat! Pokoknya dia benar-benar sensei yang kejam! Aku tak suka padanya! X(**_

Hati Sasuke mencelos saat melihat kata-kata dari _Dobe_-nya, lalu membatin, _'Apa aku seburuk itu?'_. Sengaja Sasuke tidak membalasnya, dan mendengarkan _Dobe_-nya curhat mengenai dia yang menyamar jadi guru yang si _Dobe_-nya maksud itu.

_**Kitsune Orange: Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia baik padaku, aku tidak tahu apa dia kerasukan atau apalah, yang pasti—Ah! Aku lupa mengganti uangnya, dia kan sudah membelikanku Ramen.**_

Sasuke hanya menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat kata-kata yang begitu polos dari _Dobe_-nya.

'_Benar-benar polos kau, Dobe,'_ batinnya. Lalu dia pun mengetik sebuah kata kepada Dobe-nya.

**Sparky Duck's: Siapa?**

**_Kitsune Orange: Dia guruku Teme._**

**Sparky Duck's: Ck. namanya, Dobe.  
><strong>

_**Kitsune Orange: Namanya… Taka Chitose.**_

_Gotcha!_ Sepertinya Naruto sudah masuk ke perangkap sang _iblis_, dengan sedikit bersemangat… Sasuke pun mengetik kata lagi untuk _Dobe_-nya.

**Sparky Duck's: Kau… suka padanya?**

_**Kitsune Orange: Bu-bukan begitu, memang sih tiap kali bertemu dengannya, dia selalu membuatku berdebar-debar, ta-tapi… argh! Aku tetap sayang sama Teme! X(**_

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai saja, _'Sayang padaku, Eh?' _batinnya.

**Sparky Duck's: Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Dobe.**

.

Naruto Pov

**Sparky Duck's: Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Dobe.**

Hatiku mencelos ketika aku melihat kata-kata dari _Teme_. Cinta? Benarkah aku mencintainya? Tapi… aku tidak ingin berpisah dari _Teme_! sudah setahun lebih aku berstatus sepasang kekasih dengan dia, tidak mungkin kan? Dengan mudahnya aku menyukai seseorang? Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau berpisah dengan _Teme_!

Lalu aku pun membalas _chatting_nya.

_**Kitsune Orange: Tidak! Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja! Aku tetap mencintai, Teme! apa kau mencintaiku juga?**_

End Naruto Pov

.

Sasuke Pov

_**Kitsune Orange: Tidak! Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja! Aku tetap mencintai, Teme! apa kau mencintaiku juga?**_

Kata-kata itu, membuatku tersenyum tipis. Dia benar-benar bodoh atau polos? Padahal aku sudah meninggalkan sedikit jejak untuknya, supaya dia mengetahui siapa aku. Tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang dia belum mengetahuinya. Benar-benar seorang _Dobe_.

Tanpa di sadari aku mengetik kata-kata yang tidak pernah aku ucapkan sama sekali kepadanya, yah... tidak apa-apa kan?

**Sparky Duck's: Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Baiklah aku off dulu, bye.**

_**Sparky Duck's**__ is offline now._

End Sasuke Pov

.

.

Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung membelalakkan matanya dan menatap layar _Laptop_ itu dengan tidak percaya.

'_Ta-tadi dia mengatakan apa?'_

Melongo? Iya!

Tidak percaya? Apa lagi!

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

—Singg!

"D-DIA MENGATAKANNYA JUGA! Yatta!" teriak Naruto kesenangan seperti orang kesurupan, dia benar-benar melupakan ke'laki-lakian'nya saat ini hanya gara-gara segaris kalimat itu, ckckck dasar Naruto...

Sementara itu, Kushina dan Minato yang sedang menonton, hanya saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa dengan anak kita?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan heran.

"Biar aku yang memastikannya." Lalu Kushina memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar sang anak yang sedang berteriak histeris.

**BRAK!**

"Kau ini kena—GYAA!" teriak Kushina, saat dia melihat anaknya memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku sayang Kaasan~," katanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti sedang mengigau.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Naruto? sudah sana cepat tidur!" Kushina pun mendorong pelan Naruto, lalu menyuruhnya untuk tidur.

"Baiklah… Oyasumi Kaasanku tersayang," kata Naruto sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya, membuat Kushina sedikit merinding dan memutuskan untuk menutup pintu kamar Naruto.

'_Anak itu kenapa sih? Benar-benar aneh, apa karena kakinya yang terkilir dia jadi begini ya?'_ batinnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah lagi.

.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Naruto hanya memeluk guling dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ke arah _Laptop Orange_-nya yang terus menyala sedari tadi.

"Akhirnya… _Teme_ mengatakannya juga," kata Naruto dengan senang sambil memeluk erat gulingnya, dan dia pun memejamkan matanya menuju mimpi indahnya.

.

Cerita ini di akhiri dengan kata—

.

**-TBC-** :3

**A/N:** Saya telat updet lagi, gomen... Btw, saya harap para reader tak bertanya yang aneh2 *dibunuh* dan tetap sabar menanti kapan Sasu memberitahu identitas aslinya*plakbletabuagh*.

Doakan saya cepat sembuh hiks T.T #plak.

Balasan Review:

**Yamamura Ayumu:** Gapapa ^^, yang penting loncatnya jangan tinggi-tinggi, soalnya bahaya(?), Ekh! Kakashi kakek2? *jadi mikir yang gak2* (plak), thanks to review ^^

**KyouyaxCloud:** Lepas kendali? O.o, gimana caranya? Tenang… Hinata bakal nempel kok ma Naruto ^^. thanks to review ^^

**Meg chan:** Hahaha… sampai2 review dua kali ^/^, hayo~ Siapa yang lihat? Tentu saja orang XD *dibunuh*, ini sudah updet, walaupun gak kilat. thanks to review ^^

**Namikaze Trisha:** siapa ya yang ngintip~? Hihihi XD iya ini updet, nanti di chap depan bakal tahu siapa yang ngintip kok ^^. thanks to review ^^

**UzUkachI maI:** tenang, di chap ini ada chat fb kok ^^, hahaha… kasihan si Sasu bakal tersisihkan(?),thanks to review ^^

**SasuNaru4ever:** Akhirnya chap 12 updet juga *tepar* (loh?), ini sudah updet walau gak kilat ^^, thanks to review ^^

**Kiroikiru no Mikazuka Chizuka:** pink juga mau nanya(?), sebenarnya siapa sih yang buat Naru jadi Dobe banget, dan Sasu jadi alim gitu? *someone: KAN ELU YANG BIKIN, DODOL!* lupakan. Aah… gapapa lah, soalnya di Anime aslinya, Naru kan jug dobe banget *dirasengan*, kayaknya belum bisa bertindak, di chap depan paling2 dia bakal bertindak *plak*, thanks to review ^^

**MairaKanzaki**: *gak bisa berkata apa2* bagaimana kalau bukan? nantikan saja di chap depan XD *plak* NaruHina di deketin? Mudah2an ya, coz pengennya TakaNaru *plak*, thanks to review ^^

**Kyu's neli-chan**: alert email? O.o , Sai? O.o ngarang saja nih anak -_- #swt, kayaknya sampe chap 15 lebih deh ==", maklum saya orangnya gak bisa buat cerita yang speedy #plak. thanks to review ^^

**Yanz Namiyukimi-chan:** Ups! Sepertinya ada yang salah deh, Sasu-Teme kan sudah menyamar jadi Taka dari awal, tepatnya Taka adalah Sasuke ^^. Pengennya sih laki-laki, tapi serasa Naru jadi uke banget dong *ngeles* #plak. thanks to review ^^

**Hatakehanahungry:** Waah… ngira orang yang ngomong itu Sai ya? O.o, saya juga ngira begitu *apaan sih?* hahaha… maaf saya sakit lagi *sakit kok ngomong2*, tapi gapapa ^^, saya usahakan tuk updet ^^, thanks to review ^^

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**: Tau tuh! Habisnya kaki Naru kan sakit, Naru banyak penggemar dong, saya aja salah satu penggemarnya *plak*, wkakak sengaja dibuat dikit soalnya ItaDei kan hanya pair selingan *digaplok*, pindahin rated? O.O *geleng2 kepala* pink belum bisa buat rated M ^^, thanks to review ^^

**Ttixz lone cone bebe:** Wkakakak, yang ini malah ngaco sendiri XD, kok jadi Neji? Fufufu~ bisa jadi tahu, mengingat Neji sedikit Siscom *plak* XD, Ratednya? Di naikin? O.O saya belum bisa naikin rated ==", thanks to review ^^

**Icha22madhen galogin**: gapapa kok^^ jangan minta maaf, gak salah kok hehehe :), kalimat terakhir itu siapa hayo~ hayoA *plak*. thanks to review ^^

**Princess Teme review lagi**: Benarkah? *bling2 eyes* #plak, sip! ^^, pink akan tetap nulis dan tamatin nih fict ^^, thanks to review ^^

**DesyFujoYaoi:** Wkakaka kena tipu? XD sabar ya~ *guling2*, ckckckck, oke ini sudah updet ^^, thanks to review ^^

**Yuki-chan SI:** Yang ngomong itu siapa ya~ fufufufufu~ XD, tenang… yang ngomong itu saya kok *plakbletakbuagh* oke ini sudah updet, thanks to review ^^

**OraRi HinaRa**: Hahaha… padahal menanti2 S.N tapi sepertinya di cancel dulu *plak*, Hayo tebak siapa yang bicara itu ^^. Tapi sepertinya orang yang bicara itu sepertinya akan muncul di 2 chap berikutnya deh ^^. Thanks to review ^^

Dan untuk **Hikarii Hana**: Nee lupa dikau review apaan lewat sms? yang penting ini udah updet ^^, thanks to Review.

.

Sip! Semuanya sudah dibalas ^^, di chap depan nanti bakalan mulai masa2 yang menegangkan *lebay*.

.

Akhir kata…

**Review **or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


	13. That's your photo?

**Sorry I'm late for updet my fict**

**.  
><strong>

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi ****saat dia memberikan foto aslinya kepada Naruto?  
><strong>

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** Typo(s)! **OOC**! aneh! SHO-AI.

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto pun beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Tunggu dulu! tidak seperti biasa pemuda pirang ini bangun pagi dengan sendirinya, ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi? Apakah kiamat sudah dekat atau—Hei! Siapa yang mengganti naskah author lagi, sialan!

Oke, lupakan.

Naruto berjalan turun melewati tangga dan menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan pagi, terlihat Kushina yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sup untuk sarapan, dan Minato yang seperti biasa—membaca Koran.

"Ohayou, Kaasan… Tousan," teriak Naruto dengan riangnya.

Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat Kushina berhenti mengaduk, dan pandangan Minato yang tadinya tertuju ke Koran kini malah ke anaknya.

Naruto yang bingung pun bertanya, "Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau bangun lebih pagi, Naruto," kata Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bahkan Kaasan belum selesai menyiapkan sarapannya," lanjut Kushina dengan tatapan heran.

Naruto pun menggembungkan pipinya, "Ne, hari ini aku lagi senang, jadi jangan merusaknya dong, huh!" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Yah… baguslah kalau tiap hari kau seperti ini, Kaasan tidak akan kerja dua kali jadinya," kata Kushina lega, sambil melanjutkan acara mengaduknya.

"Ah~ aku lapar Kaasan, mana sarapannya?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk manis di meja makan bersama Minato yang sudah sedari tadi duduk disitu.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto."

"Ah… baiklah."

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Naruto pun berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan hati yang senang. Walaupun jalannya masih terpincang-pincang, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa semangatnya di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Saat Naruto sedang berjalan dengan dibantu _tongkat elbow_, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, para siswi berlari seperti sedang di kejar atau mungkin mengejar sesuatu.

"KYAAAA!" teriak para siswi sambil berlari membabi buta. Naruto pun melihat ke belakang memastikan apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba saja salah satu siswi menyenggol _tongkat elbow_ miliknya, hingga dia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

**BRUK!**

"Ittai…" dan kini bokong Naruto sukses menyentuh lantai lagi dengan indahnya. Sang objek pun meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"KYAA~ Taka-_sensei_~," teriak para siswi sambil berlari mengerumuni guru yang bermodel pantat ayam dan memakai kacamata itu. Oh, rupanya para siswi tadi berlari hanya mengejar guru yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari tempat Naruto terjatuh.

'_Sial! hanya gara-gara guru menyebalkan itu, aku harus terjatuh dengan tidak elit seperti ini!'_ batin Naruto sambil berusaha berdiri dengan di bantu _tongkat elbow _miliknya.

"Taka-_sensei_, aku ingin—anda memakan bekal ini," ujar salah satu siswi sambil menyodorkan kotak nasi yang bewarna hijau dengan motif seperti bola.

"Tidak, terimakasih," tolak guru itu dengan tegas.

'_Cih! Dasar tidak tahu berterimakasih! Harusnya dia terima bekal itu, gadis itu kan sudah capek-capek membuatnya, dasar sok jual mahal!'_ batin Naruto sambil memaki-maki guru itu walaupun guru itu tidak akan mendengarnya.

Saat Naruto berdiri dan hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba kakinya yang terkilir itu kini berdenyut dan terasa sakit.

'_Ittai… kakiku sakit… cih! Baka baka baka! Kalau tidak sembuh juga terpaksa kakiku harus di obati dengan Baachan, tapi—aku tidak mau! Hii~ membayanginya saja sudah merinding!_' batin Naruto lagi sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengingat kalau kakinya di obati dengan Tsunade, maka mau tak mau dia bakal berteriak histeris.

Karena kakinya yang sakit, mau tak mau Naruto pun duduk kembali ke lantai.

'_Tapi—kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, aku tidak mau,'_ batinnya agak lirih, yah mengingat Naruto sangat tersiksa dengan keberadaan kakinya yang sakit ini.

'_Huh! Kenapa kau harus terkilir sih, hei kaki!'_ batinnya lagi sambil meratapi kakinya yang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Bukan kakimu yang salah, Naruto… tapi dirimu itu yang salah. ***Author sweatdrop sendiri***

'_Memangnya diriku salah apa?'_ batin Naruto lagi. Tunggu dulu! anak ini sedang berbicara kepada siapa ya?

'_Kepada dirimu, author baka!'_ dan kata-kata Naruto itu, sukses membuat sang author _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

Baka Naruto! anggap saja aku tidak muncul di sini, dan hei! Balik lagi ke topic awal!

'_Iya… iya… dasar Author baka.'_

**TWICHT!**

Oke, back to the topik.

"_Su-sumimasen_…" tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang. Naruto pun menegang seketika dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya yang menepuk itu adalah hantu Hanako. ***lebay***

Lupakan.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_, _ohayou_…" Naruto pun menampakkan senyum andalannya yang bisa membuat para _Seme_ tepar seketika. Begitu pula dengan para _Fujoshi_, pastinya kalau melihat senyum maut Naruto, mau tak mau di pagi hari yang cerah ini mereka harus mandi lagi, lebih tepatnya mandi darah.**  
><strong>

"_O-ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_…" jawab Hinata sedikit gugup, benar-benar ciri khasnya.

"_Su-sumimasen_, apa kakimu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata sedikit membungkuk, mengingat posisi Naruto ini sedang dalam keadaan duduk dengan kaki yang dia luruskan.

"Hanya sedikit sakit, hehehe…" Naruto pun berusaha bangkit kembali dari duduknya, tapi dia pun terjatuh lagi karena kakinya yang –sedikit- sakit itu.

"Auw! Sakit…" erangnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Apa mungkin gara-gara kesenggol tadi ya?'_ batinnya.

"Ah! Biar aku membantumu…" kata Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menerima ulurannya tangannya. Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dengan di bantu Hinata dia pun bisa berdiri.

"Hehehe… _arigatou_ Hinata-_chan_," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"_Doitashimashite_, Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata sambil malu-malu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sasuke yang berdiri di antara kerumunan para siswi menatap mereka dengan tatapan err—sinis, _'Gadis itu kan—'_ .

Saat Sasuke hendak berjalan menghampiri Naruto, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda menepuk pelan pundak gadis berambut indigo, membuat dia kembali diam di antara kerumunan para gadis.

.

Hinata yang merasakan bahunya ditepuk pun menoleh kesamping, "Kimimaro-_kun_? _Ohayou_," Hinata pun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

"_Ohayou_," jawab pemuda berambut putih itu dengan datar.

"Hinata-_chan_~" teriak gadis yang bermata warna ungu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata, Hinata pun membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, Shion-_chan_…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum, sedangkan gadis yang bernama Shion itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ah! Naruto-_kun_ ini sahabatku—Kimimaro-_kun _dan Shion-_chan_, kami bertiga sekelas," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Kimimaro dan Shion-_chan_, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshikune_," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lagi, lalu dia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Shion dan dibalas uluran tangannya, lalu tangannya berpindah ke Kimimaro hendak bersalaman, namun Kimimaro tidak membalas uluran tangannya, dia hanya diam dan menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan datar... dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit risih. Setelah puas menatap Naruto, Kimimaro malah berbicara kepada Hinata.

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan," kata Kimimaro kepada Hinata, dan mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari gadis indigo itu,

"Ba-baiklah… kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata dan Shion pun membungkukkan badannya lalu mereka bertiga pun pergi ke perpustakaan dan meninggalkan Naruto cengo sendirian.

'_Kenapa dia menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Dan—Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tanpa arti.

'_Cih.'_

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**Tap Tap Tap**

**GREEK!**

"_Ohayou_, MINNA!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat sambil tersenyum kepada murid-murid yang berada di dalam kelasnya, sebagian siswa pun pingsan gara-gara melihat senyum maut Naruto, dan sebagian siswi hanya tersenyum melihat _Uke single_(?) yang satu ini.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya, Naruto pun langsung berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang berada di dekat Kiba dan Gaara.

"Ada apa nih? Tumben semangat, biasanya kau loyo terus," kata Kiba, membuat Naruto cemberut seketika.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihatku senang, sedikit saja!" kata Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Hahaha… bercanda, Nar. Dan lagi, apa yang membuatmu senang hari ini?" tanya Kiba dengan wajah sedikit serius. Naruto pun member isyarat agar mereka sedikit mendekat, karena Naruto mau membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kemarin… _Teme_ bilang kalau dia mencintaiku," bisik Naruto. membuat Kiba kaget seketika, sebenarnya Gaara pun juga terkejut namun dia bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Gaara dengan tenang.

"Serius, Nar?" kata Kiba dengan tidak percaya. Naruto hanya mengarahkan jarinya membentuk 'V'.

"Heh? Pasti kau sangat bahagia, namanya juga gadis yang lagi jatuh cinta, hahahaha…" ujar Kiba sambil mengacak rambut Naruto dan tak lupa dengan pandangan mengejek membuat Naruto menepis tangan Kiba.

"Hei! Jangan menganggapku seperti perempuan! Aku kan hanya terkejut sekaligus senang," katanya sambil cemberut.

"Hm…" Naruto dan Kiba pun langsung melihat ke arah Gaara yang sedang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya waktu kemarin kau di gendong oleh Taka-_sensei_, aku mendengar dia seperti berkata sesuatu," kata Gaara dengan nada serius, alih-alih Naruto mulai menatap Gaara dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, sedangkan Kiba? Dia hanya bersantai saja karena dia memang sudah tahu.

"HEH? Jadi kemarin aku di gendong oleh Taka-_sensei_?" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak tidak lupa dengan rasa kaget yang menghampirinya.

"Begitulah," ujar Gaara sambil menggidikkan bahunya.

'_Di gendong dia?'_ batin Naruto, dan tanpa di sadari pipinya pun sedikit memerah.

"Hah? Berkata sesuatu, memang apa katanya? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Kiba kepada Gaara.

"Itu tidak disengaja, saat aku mulai berjalan jauh darinya, samar-samar aku mendengar dia mengatakan—"

.

**KRING KRING KRING**

**.  
><strong>

Bel pun berbunyi, membuat Gaara tidak jadi melanjutkan bicaranya dan terdiam seketika. Naruto dan Kiba pun menatap wajah Gaara lekat-lekat berharap Gaara mulai melanjutkan bicaranya.

_'Katakan atau tidak ya? Aku bingung.'_

"Gaara?"panggil Naruto, membuat Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah tan pirang itu.

_'Lebih baik jangan dulu.'_

Namun sayang, keberuntungan tidak menghampiri mereka, Gaara malah berdiri dan berjalan balik ke arah bangkunya, dan meninggalkan Kiba dan Naruto terheran melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Lupakan saja," katanya dengan cuek. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya merasa heran, lalu mulai bergantian memandang Kiba, berharap dia tahu apa yang Gaara akan katakan.

"Emangnya Taka-_sensei _bilang apa sih?" tanya Naruto ke Kiba yang dibalas gelengan dari Kiba.

"Entahlah, sudahlah Nar, paling juga tidak penting," tukas Kiba sambil kembali berjalan ke bangkunya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang memasang wajah sedikit heran, tapi... karena pada dasarnya Naruto tidak mau ambil pusing, jadi dia abaikan saja dan anggap itu tidak penting seperti kata Kiba.

_'Huh, sudahlah! Tidak begitu penting,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

**~Skip Time~**

.

Malam harinya, seperti biasa pemuda pirang ini sudah berada di kamarnya sambil duduk di depan _Laptop_ miliknya. Karena hari ini dia menganggur alias tidak ada kerjaan, dia pun menunggu sang kekasih _online_, dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadanya. Naruto pun melirik ke arah jam wekernya yang sekarang sudah jam 8 malam lebih.

"Huh… si Teme mana sih? Kok gak muncul-muncul," kata Naruto cemberut dan menatap bosan ke arah Laptopnya. Ya, saat ini Naruto sengaja menghidupkan _chatting_nya, supaya si _Teme_-nya mengetahuinya, tetapi kenapa sedari tadi _Teme_-nya gak muncul-muncul? Naruto sudah mulai kesal karena tiap kali itu ada yang menyapanya, entah itu cowok atau cewek, tetap saja dia tidak kenal orang itu dan tidak mau kenal sama sekali.

Naruto semakin cemberut saat orang yang menyapanya itu kebanyakan adalah cowok. Apalagi, saat isi chat nya hanya 'Hai, manis' atau 'Hello' atau 'Fotomu sangat menggoda' atau 'Hai boleh kenalan?'. Sumpah! Gak banget! Naruto saja sampai _ilfeel _gimana Authornya? ***digebuk***

Padahal infonya itu jelas-jelas Laki-laki tulen, tapi masih tetap saja ada yang mengira dia perempuan. Naruto sempat melihat dua kali foto profilnya, tapi… fotonya tetap saja tidak mirip perempuan, dan lagi... foto yang menggambarkan sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengangkat tangannya berbentuk 'V' dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyengir serta kaki kirinya yang menopang kaki kanannya ditambah air mancur di belakang bangku taman tersebut, terlihat sangat keren. Pikirnya dalam hati.

Yaelah Naruto, itu kan pendapat dikau, pendapat orang lain kan beda, Author saja sedikit tergoda melihat fotomu yang sedang mengedipkan mata itu**.  
><strong>

Lupakan.

Akhirnya dia pun iseng-iseng membuat _status_ yang berisikan tentang kejenuhannya.

**Kitsune Orange** BAKA! Aku ini lelaki tulen! Jangan sebut aku manis! Apa kalian tidak melihat INFOku & FOTOku, Hm? Buka mata anda lebar-lebar! Aku ini KEREN tahu! :p

1 menit ago – Like – Comment

Setelah itu, Naruto pun memilih pergi menjelajahi situs-situs internet.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Di lain sisi, terlihatlah pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang mengetik sesuatu di Laptop miliknya, apalagi kalau bukan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk? Di tambah lagi, sedari tadi dia sibuk mengurusi tugas-tugas murid-muridnya yang belum selesai.

Sasuke pun memijit pelipisnya, sungguh pekerjaan sebagai guru bukan pekerjaan yang mudah baginya.

"Hah… melelahkan," gumamnya sambil merenggangkan badannya, lalu Sasuke pun berniat membuka _Facebook_nya, mungkin saja si _Dobe_-nya sudah _online _jam segini. Sasuke pun melihat _status_ terbaru milik sang kekasihnya, di tambah lagi ada 23 komentar, membuat Sasuke cepat-cepat membaca komentar-komentarnya.

**News Status**

**Kitsune Orange** BAKA! Aku ini lelaki tulen! Jangan sebut aku manis! Apa kalian tidak melihat INFOku & FOTOku, Hm? Buka mata anda lebar-lebar! Aku ini KEREN tahu! :p

15 menit ago – 126 Like – 23 Comment

View all comment

**Kiba love Akamaru** Wew! Yang nge-_Like _banyak sekali! Bersabarlah Naruto, waktu aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku mengira kau perempuan tomboy, ditambah lagi foto Fb mu itu gak ada mirip 'Laki-laki'nya, Nar. :p

14 menit ago – 12 Like

**Kitsune Orange** Kau menyebalkan, Kib! Nama fbmu tuh aneh banget? Gak salah tuh kau ngasih nama? Ntar Shika-_senpai _cemburu lagi, atau jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta sama seekor hewan, gara-gara Shika-_senpai _memilih putus denganmu? hahaha… aku jadi kasihan padamu. Dan, oh ya! aku ini KEREN tahu. :p

14 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** Sialan kau, Nar! Lihat saja kau besok disekolah! #glare#. Huh? Keren? Gak salah tuh Nar? Jujur saja ya, Taka-_sensei _itu lebih keren daripada kau, Nar.

All: Makasih sudah _like_-in Koment ku :p

13 menit ago – Like

**Kitsune Orange** GAAAH! Cari mati kau, Kib! Ngapain bawa-bawa guru b*st*rd itu! Bikin aku emosi saja! -_-

All: kenapa comment Kiba di Like-in! #glare#

13 menit ago – Like

**Sabaku Gaara** Gendermu memang laki-laki, tapi wajahmu itu yang harus disalahkan, Naruto.

12 menit ago – 1 Like

**Kitsune Orange** Kiba! Kau malah _like_ commentnya si Gaara! -.-

Gaara: -_-

12 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** Yoi mamen! Betul kata Gaara, wajahmu itu yang harus di _install_ ulang lagi, Naruto.

Naruto: Bodo amat! Segitu bencinya kau sama Taka-_sensei _kah? -.-a

11 menit ago - Like

**Kitsune Orange** Tentu saja aku benci sama guru brengsek itu! Dan aku malas lihat wajahnya, sudahlah! Ngapain bahas dia disini? Bikin aku _badmood _saja.

11 menit ago – Like

**Mendokusei Nara** Mendokusei.

11 menit ago – Like

**Kitsune Orange** Wew? Namamu ganti ya Shika-_senpai_?

11 menit ago – Like

**Mendokusei Nara** Begitulah.

11 menit ago – Like

**Kitsune Orange** Kenapa gak diganti dengan nama _'Mendokusei suki Akamaru'_ saja? Hahaha.

10 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** Woi, Shika! Kau comment yang tak penting. -.-

Naruto: *Deathglare ke Naruto* Yang bener saja kau!

10 menit ago – Like

**Sabaku Gaara** -_- kalian menambah notif ku saja.

10 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** Siapa suruh comment kalau gitu? Dasar panda!

10 menit ago – Like

****Mendokusei Nara** ** Pengen sih, Nar. Tapi nanti aku dikira orang gak waras gara-gara suka sama hewan. :p

Kiba: Yang penting commentku berwarna.

9 menit ago - Like

**Kitsune Orange** Gaara: Salahkan Kiba! Dia juga menuh-menuhin notifku.

9 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** Naru: -.-" mendokusei

Shika: GAH! Kau nyindir aku, eh? Enak saja bilang aku gak waras! -.-

9 menit ago – Like

****Mendokusei Nara** ** Kiba: begitulah, gak boleh?

8 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** KAU MENYEBALKAN!

8 menit ago – Like

**Kitsune Orange** WADUH? Aku gak ikut campur ya? :p #kabur#

8 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** MATI KALIAN! *darkglare*

7 menit ago – Like

**Sabaku Gaara** Kalian penuhin notifku saja -_-

7 menit ago - Like

Melihat komentar-komentar _status_nya si _Dobe_, hati Sasuke jadi terasa panas, apa Naruto segitu bencinya kah sama yang namanya Taka-_sensei_?

Akhirnya… Sasuke pun ikut mengomentari _status_nya, walau gak penting sih.

1 hours ago – Like – 31 comment

View all comment.

**Sparky Duck's** Dobe.

1 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** _You're boyfriend Online_ tuh Nar, sapa gih… ntar ngambek dianya, kalau gitu aku off ya jaa :)

1 menit ago – 1 Like

**Kitsune Orange** GYAAAA! Jangan di bilang juga kali, dasar KIBA JELEK!

Gaara: Jangan di-_like_ juga kali.

1 menit ago – Like

**Kiba love Akamaru** _Sorry_ Nar, Terlanjur. :p

57 second ago – Like

**Kitsune Orange** Baka!

45 second ago – Like

**Sparky Duck's** Dobe, balas.

33 second ago– Like

**Kitsune Orange** IYA, Teme! ini lagi mau dibalas _chat_-nya, jangan coment lagi, oke!

20 second ago – Like

**Sparky Duck's** Hn.

4 second ago – Like

.

Tak lama itu, si _Dobe_-nya pun membalas _chatting_ Sasuke.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Ada apa, Teme? tidak biasanya kau yang menyapa duluan.

**Sparky Duck's:** Hn.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ -.- bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku… malah kata 'Hn' yang menyebalkan!

**Sparky Duck's**: Itu tadi siapa?

Istilahnya, Sasuke pura-pura gak tahu siapa yang comment status kekasihnya.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Heh? Yang mana Teme?

**Sparky Duck's:** Yang ada di statusmu.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Maksudnya Kiba, Gaara dan Shika-_senpai_?

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Jadi kau cemburu?

Sungguh! Waktu _Teme_-nya menanyakan itu, hati Naruto langsung berdebar tidak karuan seketika. Akhir-akhir ini _Teme_nya sangat perhatian kepadanya, bahkan sampai cemburu segala.

**Sparky Duck's:** Jawab saja.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Ck! Itu hanya sahabatku, Teme.

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Percaya padaku! Dia hanya sahabatku, aku mempunyai 2 sahabat, namanya Kiba dan Gaara, lalu yang namanya Shika-_senpai _itu… dia itu _Seme_nya Kiba, jadi jangan salah sangka dong.

'_Aku sudah tahu, Dobe,'_ batin Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Yah, sebenarnya dia memang sudah tahu dari awal, hanya saja dia ingin sedikit memancing-mancing kekasihnya, sangat menyenangkan mengerjai sang kekasih pikir Sasuke.

**Sparky Duck's:** Aku sudah tahu, mereka itu sahabat dekatmu kan? Kalian bertiga itu seperti lem dan perangko saja.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ EH? Kau tahu darimana?

'_Shit!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa pula dia sampai ceroboh begitu.

**Sparky Duck's:** Lupakan.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Kau aneh.

**Sparky Duck's:** Hn.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Naruto yang melihat chatting milik sang kekasih pun terheran-heran.

'_Eh? Bagaimana Teme bisa tahu kalau Kiba dan Gaara itu sahabat terdekatku?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati. Saat Naruto lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba hape-nya berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk.

_**[From: Kiba **_

**Hei! Mumpung kau dan kekasih kau lagi Online, kenapa gak coba minta foto aslinya saja? :p**_**]**_

Saat Naruto membaca pesan dari Kiba, dia pun berpikir dua kali. _'Emangnya si Teme mau ngasih?'_ batinnya. Tapi ya sudah lah, coba saja ikuti kata Kiba, siapa tahu sang kekasih benar-benar mau memberikannya kan?

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Ne, Teme.

**Sparky Duck's**: Hn?

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Boleh tidak aku meminta foto aslimu?

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Boleh tidak aku meminta foto aslimu?

.

.

**DEG!**

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Ck! Lagi-lagi dia begitu, dulu ingin minta nomor hape, sekarang foto, dasar Dobe. Tapi ya sudahlah, kali ini aku turuti kemauan dia.

**Sparky Duck's:** Baiklah, aku kasih. Tapi jangan tertawa.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ YEY! Teme baik!

**Sparky Duck's:** Cukup melihat saja, jangan di_ comment_, _and after this I beg you not to far from me_.

Ya, mungkin aku aku akan sedikit gelisah setelah aku memberi foto asliku, entah apa tanggapannya nanti melihat bahwa-

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, dan lagi aku sudah berhutang budi padamu, tahun lalu kau membelikanku _Hape orange_ kan? Aku sungguh menjaganya, Teme. Hanya barang itu yang tidak bisa ku rusak, hahaha.

**Sparky Duck's:** Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, Dasar.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, memang pada saat natal, aku membelikan hape baru untuknya karena dia selalu mengeluh tidak di belikan hape lagi oleh kedua orangtuanya, dikarenakan mungkin karena dia tidak bisa menjaga baik barang-barangnya. Sungguh berantakan sekali orangnya.

**End Sasuke Pov**

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya dasar Teme! padahal tahun lalu, aku hanya bercerita kepadanya mengenai hapeku yang jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan dan tidak bisa di pakai lagi. mengingat _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ malas membelikanku Hape lagi, mengingat sudah ke enam kalinya _Hape_ku hancur di tanganku.

Tapi, mengapa dia repot-repot mengantarkan paket khusus kepadaku? mana tidak ada alamat dia di Oto lagi. orang yang mengantar paket itu kepadaku benar-benar orang yang agak serem, mengingat rambut ubannya itu dan—aah sudahlah! Aku jadi merinding sendiri mengingatnya.

Lalu aku pun membalas _chatting_nya.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Tentu saja aku tahu! Orang yang mengantar paket itu kepadaku benar-benar serem!

**Sparky Duck's:** Dia anak buahku, Dobe.

_**Kitsune Orange:**_ Lupakan, jadi kau mau memberiku foto aslimu?

**Sparky Duck's:** Tunggu, satu hal lagi jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa, Dobe.

_**Kitsune Orange**_: Baiklah, siap Kapten!

**End Naruto Pov**

.

.

'_Haah… dasar Dobe, kali ini aku mengalah saja,'_ batin Sasuke, lalu dia pun mencari foto-fotonya yang berada di Laptop miliknya. Beberapa saat, dia menemukan foto yang pas untuknya, lalu dia pun menyeringai tanpa arti saat melihat foto itu.

Dan akhirnya, dia pun membuat satu album foto untuk memasukkan fotonya. Ya, hanya satu foto saja yang akan dikirim ke sang kekasih. Ups! Dan tak lupa juga, album fotonya hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto seorang, karena dia sudah mengatur pengamannya supaya wajahnya tidak di lihat oleh orang lain kecuali Naruto.

'_Dengan begini kau pasti akan terkejut, Dobe. Melihat wajahku yang totally different,'_ batin Sasuke menyeringai tanpa arti.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Naruto pun menunggu sang kekasih men-_tag_ fotonya yang asli, agak gugup juga sih, mengingat dia tidak pernah melihat wajah Sasuke. Apalagi, Sasuke itu kan benar-benar orang tersembunyi, bahkan hanya kakaknya saja yang muncul di Televisi, sedangkan dia? boro-boro. Jangankan muncul di Televisi, sebagian orang saja mungkin belum tahu bahwa Uchiha Itachi mempunyai seorang adik. Karena saking misteriusnya tuh si _Teme_-nya.

Terlihat ada 1 pemberitahuan, dengan cepat Naruto membacanya dan sedikit terkejut, bahwa sang kekasih sudah selesai memasukkan fotonya, lalu dia pun meng-_klik_nya dan—

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tangan Naruto pun bergetar seketika, entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya... dia pun—

"HAAAH! INI BENAR-BENAR WAJAHNYA DIA?" –berteriak dengan sangat kencang, saat melihat wajah asli kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Cerita ini di akhir dengan kata—

.

**TBC!** :3

**A/N:** Sudah lama gak updet, maaf minna... pink sekarang jdi suka BL _real_ jadi maafkan pink karena udah lama tidak ke FNI *sobs* dan sekarang cerita ini tambah gaje saja. _No protesting_! :p, yang minta cerita _facebook mode_, itu udah pink bikinin… ^^ _I hope you be happy_. Sebenarnya masih malas updet, tpi karna ada yang nungguin... well ^^ _Here my fict for you_.

Nah… karena pink gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya… pink ucapkan TERIMAKASIH, ARIGATOU, SANKYUU, DANKE yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reviewer yang mereview fict pink, serta para kritikan yang mengkritik cerita pink ^^. Yup, _thanks_.

Kalau misalnya nih cerita udah kelewat garing dan aneh, pink stop aja... pada setuju gak? O.o

.

Oke... Akhir kata!

**Review** or **Flame**?

Hanya menerima **Flame** berupa **kritikan**! ^^


	14. Hawai!

**Sorry I'm late for updet my fict**

**.  
><strong>

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:"Tapi sayangnya rambutnya warna hitam dan lurus, Naruto, trus kok dia kayak kelihatan _Uke_ ya?"/****"Katakan… apa kalian berniat bercerai dan meninggalkanku sendirian?"**

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** Typo(s)! **OOC**! aneh! SHO-AI.

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

"_HAAAH! INI BENAR-BENAR WAJAHNYA DIA?"_

.

Dengan cepat Naruto pun menggapai _Hape_-nya yang bewarna orange itu, lalu segera mengetik pesan dengan sangat cepat, dan mengirimnya ke sahabatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabatnya yaitu—Kiba.

_**[To: Kiba**_

_**Kib! Dia… benar-benar memberikan foto aslinya! *syok*]**_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Hape Naruto kembali berdering.

_**[From: Kiba**_

**SERIUS, NAR! CIRI-CIRINYA SEPERTI APA?**_**]**_

_**[To: Kiba**_

_**Duarius malahan! Besok kukasih tahu ciri-cirinya, aku mau pindahkn fotonya ke Hape aku dulu]**_

_**[From: Kiba**_

**Sumpah! Gak sabar pengen lihat muka kekasihmu itu seperti apa**_**]**_

_**[To: Kiba**_

_**Pokoknya dia berkulit putih]**_

_**[From: Kiba**_

**Pokoknya besok kau harus datang pagi! Harus! Wajib! Kudu! Sudah ya pulsaku tinggal 200perak**_**]**_

_**[To: Kiba**_

_**Dasar.]**_

Setelah selesai ber-sms-an ria dengan Kiba, Naruto pun mengambil _USB_ _Hape_-nya, berniat memindahkan foto _Teme_-nya ke _Hape_-nya.

'_Kok jadi mirip seperti—'_

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, dimana murid-murid KHS saling menyapa satu sama lain dan tak lupa senyum pagi mereka yang membuat hari ini menjadi da—

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Ralat! Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang damai, terlihat pemuda pirang sedang berlari dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang dan juga hampir menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang berjalan dengan temannya. Sepertinya dia sangat kesusahan untuk berjalan cepat apalagi berlari, mengingat kakinya masih terkilir dan berjalan pun harus menggunakan tongkat.

"Minggir!"

"Kyaaa~!" hampir saja siswi itu terjatuh, ini di akibatkan pemuda pirang itu berlari terpincang-pincang membabi buta tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya, membuat beberapa siswa dan siswi berteriak kesal kepadanya.

Dengan langkah yang sangat cepat dan kaki yang mulai berdenyut tidak karuan, akhirnya sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai finish! Ya sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… dan—

**GREK!**

Pintu kelas pun di buka kasar olehnya, dia pun bersandar di depan pintu dan menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Lalu dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan berteriak.

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh… Ki-KIBA! GAARA!" teriaknya dengan sangat kencang, mau tak mau harus mau bagaimana caranya! *loh?* siswa/siswi termasuk Kiba dan Gaara kecuali Waria(?) menutup kuping mereka dengan sangat rapat. Mereka tidak mau jika besok majalah sekolah meliput tentang beberapa siswa/siswi menderita penyakit tuli mendadak akibat teriakan oleh sang Uzumaki Naruto, benar-benar sangat tidak elit.

"Kau ini… jangan teriak-teriak, Naruto!" teriak sang pecinta kambing—eh salah! Maksudnya sang pecinta anjing dengan kesal, karena telinganya yang indah(?) kini menjadi rusak seketika(?), sementara si panda a.k.a Gaara hanya mengelus-elus kupingnya.

Naruto langsung berjalan dengan gontai kearah sahabatnya yang seperti biasa telah duduk manis di tempat duduk mereka.

Naruto melemparkan tasnya ke atas mejanya dan duduk di bangkunya. "Auw! Ittai… kakiku…" ringis Naruto sambil meratapi kakinya yang sudah berdenyut keras akibat berlari terpincang-pincang tidak karuan itu.

"Kau kenapa, Nar?" tanya Kiba sambil memandang heran ke arah Naruto yang sibuk mengelus kakinya yang terkilir itu.

"Hehehe… aku habis lari, jadi kakiku sakit sekali," kata Naruto sambil menyengir membuat Kiba menjitak kepalanya, dan Gaara menjewer telinganya.

Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena jitakan tersebut, dan telinganya yang terkena jeweran dari sahabatnya, mau tak mau dia harus merasakan dua kali rasa sakit.

"Apa-apaan sih kau! Jangan seenaknya menjitakku dan menjewerku!" teriak Naruto marah, tidak terima sahabatnya menjitak dia tanpa sebab apalagi menjewernya.

"Kau ini polos atau benar-benar bodoh sih! Kakimu itu sedang sakit dan kau malah berlari-lari seperti itu, jelas saja kalau kakimu tambah sakit bodoh! Kau ini nekat sekali sih!" omel Kiba panjang lebar. Dia merasa sangat kesal karena sahabatnya itu, padahal kakinya belum saja sembuh tapi dia malah berlari-larian.

"Kau memang _baka_, Naruto," lanjut Gaara sambil mendengus kesal.

"Aku bela-belain lari karena ada hal penting yang harus aku kasih tahu pada kalian," ucap Naruto cemberut, "Lupakan soal kakiku, aku bisa mengatasinya," kata Naruto lagi sambil mengelus kakinya yang terkilir mencoba untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa nyeri di kakinya.

Kiba berpikir sebentar dengan muka yang serius, tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "Aku tahu! Sekarang cepat perlihatkan kepadaku!" kata Kiba sedikit memaksa.

Gaara yang tidak mengerti hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto dan Kiba pun menoleh kepalanya menatap Gaara yang masih terheran-heran, "Kau belum tahu berita ini?" tanya mereka hampir bersamaan, Gaara pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kaku.

Naruto menepuk jidat, dan Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku lupa sms kau kemarin," kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Tahu gak? Kemarin _Teme_-nya Naruto mengirim foto aslinya ke Naruto," kata Kiba, dan seketika itu suasana menjadi hening, Gaara hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget dan berteriak '_APA!'_ dalam hatinya.

"Mana mungkin," kata Gaara sedikit tidak percaya.

"Gak percaya? Kalau kau sekarang melihat foto aslinya mungkin kau bakal percaya," kata Kiba meyakinkan Gaara.

"Kalau mau lihat, nih buktinya," Naruto pun menyodorkan _Hape_ orange-nya, Kiba pun menyambar _Hape _Naruto dengan kasar, lalu dengan cepat dia dan juga Gaara melihat foto asli kekasih Naruto, dan sedikit terkejut ketika mereka berdua melihat wajah kekasih Naruto yang asli, dan suasana pun hening kembali.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

—**Siiing!**

"GILA! INI BENERAN WAJAHNYA, NAR?" teriak Kiba dengan sangat lantang, membuat murid-murid yang ada di kelas sekali lagi menutup kuping mereka termasuk Gaara dan Naruto.

"Kiba! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Naruto berteriak dengan kesal kepada Kiba yang sekarang sedang tersenyum gak jelas.

"Maaf, hehehehe…" kata Kiba sambil tertawa hambar.

Gaara pun langsung menyambar _Hape_ Naruto dari tangan Kiba, tanpa mengidahkan Kiba yang protes. Gaara pun menatap lekat foto yang terpampang di Hape itu, lalu berkomentar, "Matanya mirip Taka-_sensei_," katanya lagi.

"Benarkan? Matanya yang hitam, kulitnya yang pucat, hampir mirip dengan Taka-_sensei_," kata Naruto lagi.

"Tapi sayangnya rambutnya warna hitam dan lurus, Naruto, trus kok dia kayak kelihatan _Uke_ ya?" tanya Kiba sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, tapi Gaara dan Naruto langsung menjitak kepala Kiba karena bicara seenak perutnya.

"_Baka_! Kenapa aku dijitak?" tanyanya sambil ngelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat dijitak oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"Kalau bicara dijaga ya… Kiba," kata Naruto, terdapat perempatan urat di dahinya dan aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, yah… seperti yang kalian ketahui. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung merinding disco dan mengangkat tangannya membentuk 'V' .

"Canda," katanya, Naruto mendengus kesal.

Yah… sekarang mari saya jelaskan, foto kekasih Naruto itu berciri-cirikan kulitnya yang putih, matanya yang hitam, rambutnya yang hitam lurus, sangat beda jauh dengan rambut biru mirip pantat bebek milik Sasuke sang kekasihnya Naruto. Benar-benar bukan foto Uchiha Sasuke, ada yang tahu itu foto siapa?

"Tapi, setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata dia keren juga ya," gumam Kiba.

"Em… begitulah," jawab Naruto sedikit malu-malu, padahal jelas-jelas itu bukan fotonya Sasuke!

"Tapi, apa kau yakin ini wajah aslinya?" kata Gaara dengan wajah serius.

Kiba pun berpikir sebentar lalu menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita kasih tahu ke Neji-_senpai_, mungkin saja dia udah pernah lihat wajah aslinya," kata Kiba.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya mengangguk, setelah itu terdengar bunyi bel tanda pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

Bunyi pintu pun di buka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut_ raven_ masuk ke kelas Naruto dengan gaya yang _cool_. Murid-murid yang menatapnya hanya melongo dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa termasuk Naruto sendiri.

'_Bukankah sekarang pelajaran Sejarah? Kenapa guru brengsek ini yang masuk?_' tanya Naruto dalam hati, sambil tetap memperhatikan guru_ raven_ yang sedang meletakkan buku yang dia bawa ke mejanya.

"Hari ini saya akan menggantikan guru Ebisu yang sedang sakit, dan sekarang buka buku_ Sejarah _kalian halaman 146," kata guru _raven_ tersebut sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku _Sejarah _yang dia pegang.

'_Guru itu benar-benar to the point,'_ batin Naruto sambil mengambil bukunya di dalam tasnya. Namun seketika itu, dia menyadari bahwa _Hape_nya masih ada di atas meja, dia pun mengambilnya dan hendak memasukkan ke saku celananya, tapi dia malah terhenti dan melihat foto kekasihnya yang terpampang di wallpapernya, tanpa menyadari dia tersenyum tipis lalu memasukkan _Hape_nya ke saku celananya dan mengambil bukunya di dalam tas yang tertunda tadi.

Sementara itu, sang _raven_ hanya menyeringai tipis menatap pemuda pirang itu.

'_Kena kau.'_

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji yang sedang mengamati foto kekasihnya. Saat ini Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, dan Shikamaru sedang duduk di kantin, mereka berlima—lebih tepatnya Neji dan Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengamati foto wallpaper tersebut, sedangkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sedang menunggu jawaban dari _senpai_-nya.

Neji pun meletakkan Hape Naruto di atas meja lalu melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menopang dagunya di atas meja menandakan bahwa dia tidak tahu sama sekali dan tidak mau tahu.

"Bagaimana?" ulang Naruto lagi ke Neji.

"Hm… kau yakin ini foto aslinya?" tanya Neji dengan tampang yang tidak terdeteksi lagi, Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hoaahm… aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah foto aslinya Uchiha Sasuke, menurut orang-orang sekitar, dia itu sangat misterius, masyarakat di sini tidak tahu wajah aslinya apalagi masyarakat di Oto sana," kata Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Dan lagi, saking misteriusnya, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan wajah aslinya di depan publik, kabarnya dia selalu menyamar," tambah Neji.

"Tapi… kenapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin karena dia benci yang namanya ketenaran dan keramaian, mengingat kakaknya itu adalah orang narsis yang selalu memperlihatkan senyum mautnya di depan publik," kata Neji setengah sweatdrop.

"Jadi intinya kau juga tidak tahu wajahnya," tanya Gaara _to the point_, Neji pun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya," kata Neji lagi.

Sontak Kiba dan Naruto pun terkejut, "Hah! Kapan?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Waktu aku tidak masuk selama dua hari, sebenarnya perusahaan _Hyuuga_ sedang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan_ Sharikyou_," katanya sambil meneguk minuman yang tadi dia pesan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku melihat kakaknya namun tidak melihat adiknya," kata Neji lagi.

"Dan kabarnya Sasuke itu ikut dengan kakaknya ke Konoha," tambah Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku sempat bertanya dengan Uchiha Itachi itu, katanya adiknya tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sibuk."

"Sedang sibuk?" Naruto membeo.

'_Memangnya dia sibuk apa di sini?_' batin Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah," kali ini Neji meneguk habis minumannya, sedangkan Naruto mendengarkan Neji berbicara dengan serius sehingga dia lupa dengan ramennya sendiri. Saat Naruto hendak bertanya lagi, Kiba pun menyela.

"Nah! Karena sebentar lagi bel masuk, bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas, pelajaran berikutnya kan Orochimaru-_sensei_," kata Kiba.

"Um… baiklah, kami permisi dulu ya," mereka bertiga pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan ke Neji dan Shikamaru, lalu pergi menuju kelas mereka dan meninggalkan Neji dan Shikamaru yang sudah mau beranjak untuk pergi ke kelas mereka juga.

'_Sebenarnya banyak yang mau kutanya, tapi ya sudahlah, berarti mereka sudah tahu wajah asli Teme lewat foto ini, akhirnya si Teme mau terbuka denganku,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Dan seketika itu, ada seseorang sedang memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju kelasnya. Seseorang itu hanya menyeringai lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

**-Skip Time-**

.

Hari sudah sore, sekolah pun sudah usai, dengan terpaksa Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya karena sahabat-sahabatnya di seret paksa oleh kekasih mereka, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang.

Naruto kesal, kenapa kakinya harus terkilir sih? Mengingat dia tidak bisa berjalan lebih leluasa, tapi namanya juga nasib… mau tak mau Naruto harus bersabar menunggu kakinya sembuh.

Kadang Naruto iri kepada mereka karena kekasih mereka berada di dekatnya, sedangkan kekasih Naruto sangat jauh di sana, apalagi saat Neji bilang bahwa dia ada di sini, perasaan yang dia rasakan menjadi bercampur aduk. Timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam otak Naruto, satu pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto bingung, kenapa dia tidak mau menemuinya? Padahal dia tahu bahwa Naruto itu sekolah di KHS, sekolah yang sudah di kenal oleh masyarakat Konoha.

Apalagi, Sasuke juga tidak mengatakan bahwa dia sedang ada di Konoha, berarti dia berbohong kepada Naruto, dan ini membuat Naruto sukses menjadi lesu.

Tanpa sadar, dia pun sudah berada di depan rumahnya, dia pun masuk dan membuka pintu sambil mengucap 'Tadaima' dengan suara pelan.

Saat Naruto ingin pergi ke dapur, tiba-tiba terdengar pembicaraan serius dari kedua orang tuanya, mengakibatkan Naruto berhenti berjalan dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang kedua orang tuanya bicara.

"Kau yakin, Minato?"

'_Kaasan dan Tousan sedang membicarakan apa sih?_' batin Naruto sambil tetap menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan anak kita?"

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi," katanya dengan suara lirih.

'_Apanya yang tidak ada cara lain?'_ detak jantung Naruto kini berdetak dengan cepat, seolah-olah akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Jadi… kita terpaksa meninggalkan anak kita?" tanya Kushina lagi, dia benar-benar ingin menangis, namun dia tahan karena dia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan yang sudah menegang ini.

Minato hanya mengangguk lemah, "Mau bagaimana lagi? dia harus ditinggal."

**DEG! **

Naruto terkejut, ketika _Tousan_nya dengan tega berkata seperti itu, apa dia benar-benar akan ditinggal sendirian?

"Tapi, aku tidak tega meninggalkan dia," kata Kushina sambil menatap kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah besar, Kushina. Dia pasti akan mandiri."

"Baiklah."

Naruto yang mendengar itu, hatinya langsung mencelos dan berlari ke hadapan orang tuanya. Kushina dan Minato pun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Naruto berdiri dengan wajah was-was.

"Loh? Sudah pulang ternyata, tapi kok _Kaasan_ tidak mendengar suaramu," kata Kushina dengan tersenyum, seperti tidak ada masalah yang terjadi.

"Katakan… apa kalian berniat bercerai dan meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala menunduk sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Heh? Dari mana kau dapat kesimpulan seperti itu?" tanya Minato dengan wajah heran.

"Lalu percakapan kalian tadi apa!" bentak Naruto, sepertinya hari ini benar-benar sial untuk Uzumaki yang satu ini.

Kushina dan Minato berpandangan, lalu mereka pun tertawa.

"Hahaha… maksud kami bukan seperti itu, Naruto," Kushina pun mendekati Naruto dan memeluk putranya.

"Ne? lalu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ehem! Begini…" Kushina berdehem sebentar.

"Kami berdua akan liburan ke _Hawai_ selama dua minggu!" teriak Kushina sambil menari ala hawai, sementara Minato menebar-nebar bunga -yang entah dapat darimana- dengan riang.

"_Hawai_?" Naruto cengo melihat orangtuanya nari-nari gak jelas seperti itu.

"Iya… tadi siang _Tousan_mu ini menang _Lottere_ yang di adakan di tempat kerjanya, dan dia akan cuti selama dua minggu," kata Kushina lagi dengan riangnya.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, mengingat kakimu itu…" Kushina pun memandang kaki Naruto yang sekarang sedang dibalut oleh perban dengan pandangan lirih.

"Haah… lebih baik kita berikan saja tiket ini kepada orang lain," kata Minato.

"Ah! Benar juga… lebih baik kita kasih ke—" belum sempat Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya, Naruto pun menyela.

"Heh? Jadi kalian berdua ingin _Honeymoon_ lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Naruto!" teriak Kushina menahan malu.

"Sudahlah,_ Kaasan_, _Tousan_, aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri di rumah, kan hanya dua minggu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kata Naruto lagi.

"Tidak bisa, kau lebih penting daripada _Hawai_… jadi, Kushina lebih baik kita berikan saja kepada—"

"Tidak usah _Tousan_! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Hanya terkilir biasa kok… dan lagi Tousan sudah memenangkan _lottere_ dengan susah payah, sayangkan kalau dikasih ke orang lain?" kata Naruto panjang lebar. "Dan lagi… kalau kalian benar-benar ingin sekali pergi ke _Hawai_, aku akan menyetujuinya… sudahlah_ Kaasan_, _Tousan_, aku ini sudah dewasa," lanjut Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum hangat, membuat kedua orang tuanya itu tertegun.

"Tapi, Naruto… Kakimu itu… _Kaasan_ tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini," lanjut Kushina sambil memandang sedih ke arah Naruto.

"Hei! Aku sudah bilang, aku baik-baik saja, _Kaasan_… aku ini laki-laki, jangan meremehkanku! Dan lagi, tadi pagi aku berlari-lari di koridor sekolah loh… padahal kakiku masih sakit tapi aku sudah bisa berlari, yah… walaupun belum bisa dikatakan berlari sih… hehe… nah! Pokoknya kalian berdua harus pergi ke _Hawai_!" kata Naruto panjang lebar, dia pun sedikit memaksa agar orang tua jadi pergi ke _Hawai_. Memang sepi sih ditinggal selama dua minggu, tapi mengingat orang tuanya ingin sekali pergi ke _Hawai_, dia tidak bisa menghalangi orang tuanya walaupun dia tahu orang tuanya pasti lebih mementingkan anaknya.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Nah… nanti aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk menginap dirumahku, tenang saja… ada sahabat-sahabatku kok," kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

Kushina pun terdiam, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu," katanya sambil menghela nafas, walaupun dia masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Naruto selama dua minggu kedepan.

"Oke… jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok," kata Kushina, membuat Naruto cengo seketika.

"Hah? Secepat itu?" teriak Naruto, Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu… jam berapa kalian berangkat?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Jam 10," kata Kushina lagi.

"Kalian benar-benar niat meninggalkanku secepat itu, heh?" Naruto tidak percaya bahwa orang tuanya akan pergi besok! Oh tidak… dia kira satu atau dua hari lagi orang tuanya akan berangkat, tapi nyatanya... ckckck, _poor_ Naruto.

"Salahkan tiket keberangkatannya," dengus Kushina.

"Huh! Baiklah… dan berarti besok—" Naruto sudah tahu pasti bahwa besok dia tidak akan masuk sehari.

"Besok kau terpaksa harus izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah untuk mengantarkan kami, tidak apa-apa'kan, Naruto?" tanya Kushina dengan penuh harap, membuat Naruto mengangguk pasrah, sudah dia duga dari tadi. Padahal dalam hatinya dia bersorak senang karena besok seharian dia tidak akan sekolah.

"Baiklah…" kata Naruto lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak rela berpisah secepat ini, tapi dia lebih tidak bisa mengubah jadwal keberangkatan menuju _Hawai_.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan ibu saja? Supaya ibu bisa mengurusi kakimu itu, Naruto." tanya Minato kepada Naruto, membuat badan Naruto mengejang seketika.

Tinggal dengan Tsunade-_baachan_? Oh tidak! Dia lebih memilih di tinggal sendiri, dari pada tinggal dengan neneknya selama dua minggu itu. Walaupun neneknya baik, tapi tetap saja _killer_nya tidak bisa di hilangkan.

Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Naruto menelan ludah dengan paksa. Apalagi, kalau sampai kakinya dipegang oleh Tsunade-_baachan_… oh tidak! Maka Naruto harus mau merelakan suaranya.

"Tidak!" kata Naruto dengan cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Loh, kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Um… lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri saja," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_Daripada tinggal sama Baachan, lebih baik tinggal sendiri dengan kaki yang terkilir ini.'_

"Baiklah… kalau begitu kami beres-beres dulu ya, makanan ada di atas meja, sudah Kaasan siapkan," kata Kushina. Lalu mereka berdua pun sibuk membereskan apa yang akan di bawa besok.

'_Lebih baik aku ajak Gaara dan Kiba saja untuk membolos besok,'_ batin Naruto, lalu dia pun beranjak ke telepon di dekat ruang keluarga, berniat menelepon kedua sahabatnya untuk menemani dia mengantar orangtuanya ke bandara.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**Kring Kring Kring**

Bunyi telepon tersebut membuat Deidara yang tadinya mencuci piring kini terhenti, dia pun mengelap tangannya yang basah dan bergegas pergi ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ya, dengan _Uchiha mansion_ di sini…" kata Deidara sambil menempelkan gagang telepon di telinganya.

"_Maaf, bisa bicara dengan Uchiha Itachi?"_ tanya seseorang yang di seberang sana.

"Um, baiklah… tunggu sebentar," Deidara pun meletakkan gagang telepon tersebut, dan pergi memanggil Itachi yang sedang di kamar.

.

"Halo," kali ini Itachi yang mengangkat telepon itu saat Deidara memanggilnya karena ada yang mencarinya dan Deidara pun kembali beraktivitas di dapur.

"_Hey, Tachi-nii,"_ kata seseorang diseberang sana.

Itachi pun mendengus lalu berkata, "Rupanya kau, ada apa menelepon?" tanyanya.

'_Besok aku akan datang ke Konoha,'_ kata seseorang di seberang sana. Itachi terkejut mendengar kata dari seseorang itu, sepertinya orang ini tidak main-main.

"_Well_… untuk apa kau ke Konoha?" tanya Itachi kepada orang tersebut.

"_Kebetulan, aku libur kuliah selama seminggu, jadi aku minta kau atau siapa jemput aku di bandara jam 10 pagi, bye." _Telepon pun terputus, membuat Itachi mendecak tidak suka karena perlakuan orang itu.

"Dasar sepupu yang tidak sopan," katanya sambil meletakkan kembali gagang telepon lalu pergi ke kamar untuk melakukan ritualnya yaitu tidur.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

**Keesokan harinya.**

.

Keluarga Uzumaki tampak sibuk membereskan sesuatu yang harus dibereskan(?). yah… karena hari ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hari ini juga orang tua Naruto akan pergi berlibur selama dua minggu, memang sepi sih… tapi ada untungnya juga, karena Naruto akan di tinggal selama dua minggu jadi selama itu dia merasa bebas.

"_Kaasan_, semuanya sudah beres…" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar orang tuanya.

Hari ini Naruto meminta izin untuk tidak sekolah karena ingin mengantar orang tuanya ke Bandara, begitu juga dengan sahabatnya yang di paksa oleh Naruto supaya mereka tidak masuk hari ini. Kiba dan Gaara setuju saja saat Naruto meminta tolong kepadanya, toh… sekali-kali membolos tak apa kan?

"Nar, tas ini mau di letakkin dimana?" tanya Kiba yang sedang mengangkat tas koper warna biru.

"Di pintu depan saja," tukas Naruto sambil menarik koper merah keluar kamar orang tuanya. Tapi saat dia hendak menarik koper itu, Kiba pun langsung memegang koper tersebut.

"Biar aku saja, kakimu itu sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus," kata Kiba sambil menyeret koper-koper tersebut, Naruto hanya menyengir senang karena sahabatnya yang begitu perhatian. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke pintu depan.

"Maaf ya… memaksamu untuk bolos sekolah," kata Naruto sambil meminta maaf, Kiba hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Naruto sambil terus berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang dibelakangnya.

"Telat Nar bilangnya, tenang saja… aku dan Gaara setuju saja sih membolos sehari, hari ini kan ada pelajaran Taka-_sensei_ dan Orochimaru-_sensei_, aku malas bertemu dengan mereka berdua," kata Kiba sambil memutar bola matanya.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, saat Kiba mengucapkan nama 'Taka' dia teringat akan kekasihnya yang mirip dengan guru menyebalkan itu, bisa dibilang hanya mirip mata hitamnya saja, tapi kulitnya terbilang hampir mirip walapun beda sedikit.

Bicara tentang itu, entah kenapa setiap melihat guru itu muka Naruto menjadi memerah walaupun tidak terlihat, belakangan ini hati Naruto sedikit merasa bimbang seperti dihimpit oleh dua orang sekaligus.

"Oi, Nar! Kok melamun?" tanya Kiba membuat Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hehehe… tak apa," lanjutnya sambil menyengir, lalu kembali berjalan untuk menuruni tangga.

**Di sisi lain.**

"Hatchim!" bersin pemuda tersebut.

"Cih." Pemuda itu pun menggosokkan hidungnya dengan telunjuk kanannya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mengemudi mobil hitamnya ke tempat yang akan dia tuju nanti.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Slurp… Mmmm… ENAK!" teriak Kushina sambil memegang sendok, saat ini… Gaara dan Kushina sedang berada di dapur. Sedari tadi Gaara membantu Kushina untuk memasak makanan untuk Naruto sebelum pergi, dan ujung-ujungnya bukan Kushina lah yang masak melainkan Gaara, karena Kushina hanya bagian memotong sayur-sayuran saja.

"Gaa-_chan_, ternyata kamu pandai masak juga ya… kalau seperti ini bibi gak akan takut untuk meninggalkan Naruto selama dua minggu," katanya lagi sambil mencicipi kuah sup yang tadi dimasak oleh Gaara.

"Terimakasih dan tolong jangan panggil saya seperti itu," kata Gaara dengan sopan, dia sedikit risih karena di panggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Mau dikemanakan harga diri dia sebagai laki-laki? Walaupun dia _Uke_nya Neji, tapi dia masihlah _gentle_ dan _cool_.

"Maaf… bibi sudah terbiasa memanggil seperti itu, habis kau imut… Gaa-_chan_~" kata Kushina sambil mencubit pipi Gaara, dan mau tak mau dia harus mau di cubit dan dibilang imut oleh ibunya Naruto.

'_Imut darimana? Kalau kau bukan ibunya Naruto, aku gak bakalan segan-segan bunuh nih orang,'_ batin Gaara dalam hati, kalau sudah marah… OOC nya pasti keluar.

"_Kaasan_~ semua barang sudah kami letakkan di depan pintu," teriak Naruto dari arah pintu utama.

"Oke!" Kushina pun membalas teriakan Naruto dan menyusul anaknya ke depan, membiarkan Gaara yang berada di dapur untuk melanjutkan menyiapkan makanan yang nanti akan di santap.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

"Aku selesai," kata Naruto sambil menyudahi makanan yang baru saja dia habiskan dalam beberapa menit. "Makanan buatan Gaara plus _Kaasan_ memang enak!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit sambil bersendawa.

Kiba yang melihat cara makan Naruto menjadi melongo tidak percaya pada sahabatnya, ternyata dia ini sangatlah rakus.

'_Gila! Perutnya terbuat dari apa sih? Kukira dia rakus hanya pada ramen saja, rupanya semua makanan dia embat juga,'_ batin Kiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kushina dan Minato yang sudah terbiasa melihat anaknya itu hanya diam dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ne… _Kaasan _aku minta tambah lagi," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kosong kepada Kaasannya.

"Naruto kau sudah nambah sampai 5 piring dan kau masih mau minta tambah?" tanya Gaara sambil memandang heran ke sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe… habisnya masakannya enak, dan lagi aku bakal rindu dengan masakan _Kaasan_," katanya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Tentu saja! Masakan _Kaasan_ dan Gaa-_chan _memang enak, ya'kan Gaa-_chan_?" Kushina pun menyikut lengan Gaara sambil tersenyum kepadanya, sementara Gaara mulai mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

Kiba yang sedang minum pun tersedak, lalu membersihkan sisa air yang ada di sudut bibirnya, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bibi Kushina memanggil Gaa-_chan_, eh?" tanya Kiba heran sambil tersenyum geli ke arah Gaara yang dibalas dengan tatapan kematian dari pemuda berambut merah itu, seolah-olah berkata, _"Kalau kau ketawa, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu."_

Melihat tatapan itu, Kiba jadi merinding disko. Lalu dia membalas tatapan Gaara dengan tangan yang membentuk 'V' sambil menyengir, dan berkata, "Piss! Aku tidak mau cari masalah."

"Sudahlah… lebih baik kalian cepat habiskan sarapannya karena bibi sudah tidak sabar ingin ke _Hawai_," kata Kushina dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Minato yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop.

"_Kaasan_! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh! Ingat… pokoknya aku ingin papan seluncur!" kata Naruto sedikit berteriak.

'_Papan seluncur?'_ batin Kiba dan Gaara sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Tenang saja Naruto, nanti _Kaasan_ akan bawa hadiah yang paling bagus disana," kata Kushina tak kalah kerasnya. "Yang penting selama _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ tidak ada, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu supaya tidak sakit, dank au harus rajin mengoles obat _salep_ ke kakimu yang sakit itu agar tidak terlalu sakit," kata Kushina panjang lebar.

"Yeaah! Aku pasti akan menjaga diriku supaya tidak sakit!" kata Naruto lagi, Kushina pun mengacak rambut pirang milik Naruto, sementara Kiba, Gaara, dan Minato hanya memandang ibu dan anak yang sedang berseri-seri dengan pandangan geli.

"Sudahlah… lebih baik kita segera berangkat," kata Minato sambil beranjak dari kursinya menuju _wastafel_ untuk menaruh piring kotor.

"Oke!" mereka semua pun segera membereskan sisa makanan yang ada di piring tersebut, Kushina pun segera menelepon taxi untuk pergi ke bandara.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Jika kalian bertanya… kapan ada scene SasuNarunya? Oke, itu akan tampil di chap depan.

-Jika ada yang nanya, kok updetnya lama?

Pertama, gara2 UTS! .

Kedua, Pink sekarang pindah haluan, istilahnya dari Fanfic ke Cerpen/Cerbung BL real (Boylove real) semacam kayak fict korea or barat, tapi yang ini beda… soalnya buatan Indonesia asli .

Ketiga, lagi belajar gaya penulisan POV.

Keempat, malas ngetik *dibunuh* well, fict req aja belum selesai, ditambah cerpen BL real juga belum selesai. .

Kelima, Lagi sibuk2nya nyari Novel Gay(plak), dan lagi aktif2nya di grup fb yang bernama "KCY", pink disitu sering share cerita punya orang, jadi fict ini terbengkalai, untung saja masih ingat jalan ceritanya.

Dan maaf kalau tambah garing! Sengaja dibuat serius di chap ini. dan Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya satu2… . terlalu banyak jadi agak bingung . ntar ya, FB mode on nya di taruh di chap lusa depan saja, tapi gak janji.

kalau masih ada Typo, maaf... gak sempat ngedit lagi.

Jika masih mau bertanya, silahkan PM saja .

AKHIR KATA!

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** berupa kritikan! ^^


	15. You wrong!

**Sorry I'm late for updet my fict**

**.  
><strong>

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **"Kau yakin… Gaara? Kalau dia lah orangnya?"/ "Ada apa?"/ "Kau harus melihat ini."/ Dan tiba-tiba mata biru itu membulat seketika.

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** Typo(s)! **OOC**! aneh! SHO-AI.

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

**.  
><strong>

Di Bandara Konore

**-Naruto Pov-**

Akhirnya sampai juga kami di bandara, kami pun langsung menurunkan barang-barang bawaan milik _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_, lalu mengangkutnya kedalam. Beruntung kakiku lagi sakit, aku gak disuruh bawa yang berat-berat, kecuali tas kecil punya _Kaasan_. Kami pun segera duduk diruang tunggu, menunggu pesawat datang, rasanya berat sekali melepaskan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka yang ingin liburan ke _Hawai_.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya _Kaasan_ kepadaku, aku pun melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kananku.

"Jam 08.45, _Kaasan_ cek in jam berapa?" tanyaku kepada _Kaasan_.

"Jam 09.15, Naruto," jawab _Kaasan_ sekedarnya.

"Tanggung amat nih waktu," kataku dengan _sweatdrop_, _Kaasan_ hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan minta izin ke _Kaasan_ bahwa aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, _Kaasan_ mengizinkanku dan bilang kepadaku agar jangan lama-lama di toilet. Aku mengangguk dan berlari kecil dengan terpincang-pincang ke toilet. Hampir saja lupa, bahwa kakiku ini masih sakit.

Sesampai di toilet, aku menuntaskan panggilan alam yang sejak tadi kutahan, lalu kubasuh tanganku di wastafel dan segera keluar dari toilet.

"Fuuh… susah juga berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini," kataku miris sambil melihat ke arah kakiku yang masih di perban.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali ke tempat orang tuaku, kulihat mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk _cek in_, Gaara dan Kiba membantu membawa barang-barang milik _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_, dan mengantarkan di depan pintu khusus penumpang yang mau berangkat.

"Gaa-_chan_, Kiba-_kun_, jaga Naruto ya… dia itu sangat susah jika bangun pagi, bibi akan sangat senang jika kalian menginap dirumah Naruto," kata Kaasan sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya layaknya ingin berdoa.

"Iya, bibi… akan saya jaga dia," kata Gaara dengan nada formal.

"Huuh! Aku bukan anak kecil, _Kaasan_!" sungutku kesal. Karena aku masih saja di anggap seperti anak kecil.

_Kaasan _tiba-tiba menjewerku, "Apanya yang 'bukan anak kecil'? Kau itu sudah susah di bangunin, tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri dan juga sangat berantakan!" kata _Kaasan_ mulai memarahiku.

"Aaw! Iya deh…" kataku sambil mengelus kupingku yang sudah memerah akibat di jewer _Kaasan_.

"Tenang saja bibi Kushina, kami akan menjaga 'bayi besar' anda," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan jempolnya.

_What_? Bayi besar? _What the hell_ yeah!

Dengan kesal, kucubit lengannya sehingga dia meringis ke sakitan, aku tertawa kecil saat dia sibuk mengusap lengannya yang sudah memerah akibat ulahku, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ hanya tertawa pelan.

"Naruto, baik-baik dirumah… kalau udah pulang sekolah langsung pulang, lalu jangan sampai telat bangun! Kaasan sudah siapin tiga jam weker dikamarmu, dihidupin semuanya ya," kata _Kaasan_, aku hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar ada tiga jam weker dikamarku, pantas aku merasa agak asing… perasaan jam wekerku hanya satu deh di kamar.

"Iya deh, kalau aku telat bangun kan ada Gaara sama Kiba," kataku sambil menyengir sementara Kiba hanya mendengus.

"Iya-iya… Gaa-_chan_, Kiba-_kun_, maaf kalau bibi merepotkan kalian," kata _Kaasan_ sambil membungkuk ke arah sahabatku.

"Tidak apa kok bi, kami senang membantu bibi… jangan lupa oleh-oleh _Hawai_nya ya," kata Kiba setengah bercanda.

"Tenang saja!"_ Kaasan_ pun mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

Lalu _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ pun pamit kepadaku dan kepada sahabatku, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam pintu khusus keberangkatan itu, aku hanya melambaikan tanganku, sedih rasanya berpisah sama orangtuaku.

**-End Naruto Pov-**

.

**/_Facebook Kaara Romansu_\**

.

**-Sasuke Pov-**

Kenapa harus aku yang menjemputnya? Aku juga jadi tidak bisa ke sekolah, mengajar dan bertemu dengannya. Well, sepupu yang satu ini memang menyusahkan saja.

Aku mendengus dan melirik jam yang berada di tangan kiriku, sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya, tapi belum juga tiba. daritadi

"Lama sekali," desisku. Aku memang paling tidak suka menunggu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku melihat orang yang berlalu lalang, kadang-kadang ada wanita yang sengaja mengedip ke arahku, ck… dasar.

Tapi, pandanganku terhenti saat aku melihat rambut kuning mencolok dengan tongkat elbow dan juga disebelahnya ada dua orang yang kukenal juga.

Shit!

Mereka itu kan murid dan_ Dobe_-ku. Kenapa bisa ada disini?

Ck… Gawat.

.

**-End Sasuke Pov- **

.

**-Normal Pov-**

Naruto dan dua sahabatnya hendak pulang kerumah, sebelum Naruto merengek-rengek minta makan terlebih dahulu, setelah Gaara dan Kiba menghela nafas panjang, mereka pun akhirnya pasrah dan mengajak Naruto untuk makan.

Naruto yang sudah senang gembira langsung buru-buru masuk ke sebuah café dan dengan cepat sudah duduk di salah satu bangku sambil memegang menu makanan.

Gaara dan Kiba hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat kekanakkan itu, dan mereka pun menyusul untuk duduk dan bergabung pada Naruto.

_'Padahal masih sakit, tapi tetap saja dia banyak tingkah,'_ batin Kiba.

"Tidak ada ramen~" rengeknya sambil membanting menu makanan ke atas meja.

"Mana ada ramen di café, Naruto…" kata Kiba sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Pesan yang lain," lanjut Gaara sambil sibuk memilih-milih menu.

Mendengar tuturan dari kedua sahabatnya, Naruto hanya bisa manyun dengan kesal.

Seorang pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka, membungkuk hormat sekedar menyapa para pengunjungnya lalu memegang notes sambil berkata, "Mau pesan apa?" benar-benar ciri khas seorang pelayan café.

"Aku pesan _Spaghetti squash_ dan minumannya _cappucino_," kata Kiba.

"Aku _mocca float_ saja," kata Gaara.

"Aku _Beefburger_ saja sama _jus jeruk_," kata Naruto.

"Percuma ke café, ujung-ujung kau pesan itu juga," kata Kiba pada Naruto, sementara Naruto malah cemberut.

"Daripada kalian… pesan makanan seperti orang yang sudah beristri—eh! Maksudku bersuami," sindir Naruto sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

Sekarang giliran Kiba yang cemberut, sementara Gaara biasa saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah bersuami?' Kiba bertanya kepada Naruto dengan wajah horor.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Naruto malah tambah tertawa keras sehingga pengunjung yang ada di dalam café melihat aneh ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Pulang yuk, Gaara… aku tidak tahan sama orang aneh ini," dengus Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa langsung cemberut, "Brengsek kau, Kib!" katanya sedikit membentak sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Kiba tertawa kencang, kemudian memukul bahu Gaara yang sedang diam dari tadi. Merasa sakit di bagian bahu, Gaara mendeathglare ke arah Kiba, begitu pula Naruto. dan juga pengunjung yang menatap horor ke mereka, akibat tidak bisa diam.

Kiba masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya, lalu sekali-kali dia mengusap air matanya.

"Bukan aku yang aneh, tapi kau Kib!" kata Naruto kesal.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba mendelik.

"Brengsek kau, Kib!"

"Oh yeah? Bukankah itu kau?"

Naruto manyun, "Kau orang paling brengsek nomor 2 sedunia, Kib!"

"Dan kau orang paling bodoh nomor 1 sedunia, Nar-Oh... apa kusebut 'Dobe' saja?" canda Kiba sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto.

"Aku baru sadar, kau benar-benar 'Teme' no 2, setelah dia!" kata Naruto dengan kesal.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan pacar 'mayat hidup'mu itu!" protes Kiba.

"Dia bukan mayat hidup, baka Kiba!" Naruto manyun.

"Tapi kulitnya tetap saja putih kayak mayat hidup, ya kan? ckckck..." Kiba melipat tangannya di dadanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Grr... Kuso Kiba! Jelek! Pecinta Anjing! Akan kucukur bulu Akamaru nanti!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Kiba memeletkan lidahnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Dan Gaara hanya diam.

"…"

"…"

"_Childish_ kalian berdua," akhirnya Gaara yang daritadi diam berbicara juga, kesal melihat tingkah dua sahabatnya yang dari dulu seperti kucing dan anjing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan café datang membawa makanan dan minuman untuk Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba.

"Silahkan menikmati makanannya," kata pelayan itu sambil membungkuk, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Akhirnya mereka pun langsung menyikat makanan yang sudah ada ada di atas meja dengan lahap seperti orang kelaparan, kecuali Gaara yang sedang minum dengan tenang.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

**.**

Seorang pemuda pun keluar dari pintu yang membatasi antara yang menunggu dengan yang mau berangkat, pemuda itu mengedarkan ke semua arah mencari sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Dimana dia?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Merasa tidak ada, pemuda itu pun menelepon seseorang tersebut, namun… sepertinya dia sadar bahwa hapenya _lowbat_ dan tidak bisa menelepon, akhirnya dia mengirimi sms ke orang itu dan melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud mencari orang tersebut.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Kenyaaaaaangg~!" teriak Naruto riang sambil menepuk perutnya sambil berjalan keluar dari café yang dia kunjungi bersama sahabatnya.

"Ne… ternyata makanan di café ini enak juga ya," kata Naruto lagi, ya iyalah Naruto… yang kau pesan itu hanya makanan biasa yang dijamin sudah pasti enak. **(author sweatdrop sendiri)**

"Dasar, tadi merengek karena tidak ada ramen, sekarang malah memuji makanan itu," gerutu Kiba.

"Sudahlah… lebih baik kita segera pulang," kata Gaara menengahi diikuti oleh anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ingin membuang air kecil, "Tunggu! Aku butuh toilet!" kata Naruto cepat.

"Mulai deh… ya sudah ayo kita ke toilet," Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke toilet yang untungnya mudah ditemukan.

Naruto sudah ngacir duluan dengan terpincang-pincang ke toilet karena tidak tahan, sementara Kiba dan Gaara duduk di salah satu bangku panjang sambil menunggu Naruto keluar dari toilet.

"Gaara?" panggil Kiba kepada Gaara.

"Ya?" Kiba diam sejenak, lalu mengambil nafas perlahan.

"Kira-kira hubungan Naruto dan si Teme nya itu bagaimana ya? apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya jika saat yang tidak di inginkan itu datang?" rupanya Kiba benar-benar khawatir keadaan Naruto dan ketidakjelasan hubungan Naruto dan kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau ingat? Dia itu terlalu polos sehingga mudah terpikat oleh pemuda yang tidak pernah di temuinya," kata Gaara sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Begitulah… aku harap jika saat itu tiba, Naruto bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada," kata Kiba lagi.

"Ya… kuharap begi—" perkataan Gaara terputus saat dia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari sebuah restoran dekat toilet itu, dia begitu terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa dia mengenali pemuda itu!

_Dia_.

"Kiba…" desis Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan hapenya.

Kiba yang ada disamping Gaara menoleh, "Apa?"

Gaara mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kepada pemuda itu, dia bermaksud memberitahu Kiba. Kiba pun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gaara, dan… dia sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara, bukan! bahkan lebih terkejut lagi sambil melebarkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya kepada orang tersebut.

Orang itu… BUKANKAH ORANG ITU ADALAH KEKASIH NARUTO? **(Caps jebol)**

"Kau yakin… Gaara? Kalau dia lah orangnya?" tanya Kiba sambil tetap melihat pemuda itu yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku terdekat dan duduk disitu, sesekali dia mengucek matanya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa-itu-benar?

Gaara tidak menjawab perkataan Kiba, dia malah beranjak dari bangku tersebut dan dengan cepat berjalan menuju bangku yang diduduki oleh pemuda itu, sementara itu… Kiba mengikutinya dari belakang.

Selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Langkah berikutnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti tepat berada disamping pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang berkutat pada hapenya.

"Maaf…" Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya, saat dia dapati ada dua orang yang berdiri disampingnya, dia terlihat heran tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum manis.

'_Mata hitam, rambut hitam dan lurus, benarkah dia yang ada difoto itu?_' batin Gaara.

'_Apa aku sedang bermimpi hari ini? tuhan… bangunkan hamba kalau begitu,_' batin Kiba.

"Ya? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kata pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Maaf… kami ingin bertanya… apakah… anda adalah ke—"

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara cempreng meneriaki mereka berdua, "GAARA! KIBA!" dan siapa lagi kalau bukan—NARUTO.

Gaara dan Kiba melihat kebelakang dan mendapati pemuda pirang berlari dengan susah payah untuk mendekati mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hah… hah… tadi aku cari-cari kalian ternyata disini, Aw! kakiku... sakit..." kata Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan sambil bertumpu pada tongkat _elbow_ miliknya.

"Na..Naruto.." Kiba pun memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang agak gugup, membuat Naruto mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus melihat ini," kata Kiba.

Merasa mengerti, Kiba dan Gaara menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, agar Naruto bisa melihat seseorang yang ada di belakang Kiba dan Gaara.

"Halo…" sapa pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis.

**DEG**!

Dan tiba-tiba mata biru itu membulat seketika.

"TEME!"

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

**.**

**-Sasuke Pov-**

Sial! sial! sial!

Ck… dimana si brengsek itu? bisa gawat kalau dia sampai bertemu dengannya, ck… rusak semua rencanaku untuk menjahilinya.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku lebar mencari sosok yang terus aku cari sedari tadi, dan tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika ada tiga orang yang aku kenal di seberang sana.

Ya… Kiba, Gaara, dan—Sai.

Itu dia sepupuku. Ck… mereka sudah bertemu, aku tahu… pasti Kiba dan Gaara sudah tahu foto palsuku dari _Dobe_-ku.

"GAARA! KIBA!" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, siapa lagi kalau bukan… Dobe.

Dia terlihat menghampiri kedua temannya, sial… aku harus cepat-cepat bertindak.

Aku mengedarkan ke semua arah mencari sesuatu yang bisa membawa Sai kabur dari sana.

Tapi, aku tidak menemukan apapun untuk menyeret Sai dan bersamaan pula aku mendengar suara yang berteriak melengking memanggil namaku… ya, itu adalah nama kesayangan.

"TEME!"

_Dammit_! Kau salah orang Naruto.

.

**-End Sasuke Pov-**

**.  
><strong>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Pink tau... pink udah nelantarin ini fict lebih dari sebulan ==" well, waktu itu ide lagi gak ngalir, kesukaan pink dgn BL real makin menjadi -" , jadi selama beberapa minggu gak pernah ke fanfiction, tapi... entah kenapa tiba2 muncul sebuah ide tuk ngelanjutin fict ini, hehehehe :)

Pink sangat berterimakasih kepada Readers yang nungguin kelanjutan fict pink ., ARIGATOU~ maaf gak bisa balas satu2 T_T dan maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit banget.

**Akhir Kata.**

**Review or Flame? O.o  
><strong>

**Hanya menerima Flame berupa kritikan! ^^**


	16. Oh My God!

**Sorry I'm late for updet my fict**

**.**

**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Akhirnya bertemu juga! Naruto seperti sedang di surga ketujuh saat dia mengenali orang yang didepannya! Tapi—"Maaf… kau ini siapa?"

**Pair**: di utamakan _**RavenxBlondie**_ dan chara yang ada di dalam.

**Rated:** tetap **T**

**Genre:** Romance and Humor? O.o

**WARNING:** Typo(s)! **OOC**! aneh! SHO-AI.

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

**Sai Pov**

.

Saat aku baru saja berdiri, pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto langsung berlari memelukku dengan satu lompatan hingga tongkat yang dia pakai terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat bunyi yang agak kuat sehingga orang-orang disekitar menatap kami dengan pandangan heran. Aku pun agak sedikit kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

Aku benar-benar terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti, dan pada saat itu aku mau bertanya kepada dua orang yang dibelakang Naruto, tiba-tiba salah satu dari temannya berbicara.

"Akhirnya kau mau bertemu dengannya juga," kata pemuda bertato segitiga itu sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih dan ada taring itu, sementara pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Teme… akhirnya aku benar-benar bertemu denganmu," bisik Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, aku bingung mau membalas pelukannya atau tidak, mengingat aku bukan TEME-nya.

Aku benar-benar bingung, apa-maksud-dari-semua-ini?

Oh, Kami-sama… aku benar-benar selamat sampai tujuan kan? kenapa aku bisa dipeluk dengan pemuda yang sudah ku_ notebene_ sebagai malaikat pirang yang manis ini, siapa kekasih yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini? sehingga dia mengira aku sebagai Teme-nya?

Tiba-tiba dia mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan senyuman yang paling manis menurutku, dia pun mengelus kedua pipiku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan mata birunya.

Bagaimana bisa malaikat pirang ini bisa salah mengira bahwa aku adalah 'Teme'nya? bisa-bisa aku kena gebuk sama Teme aslinya.

"Teme… kau kesini untuk menemuiku kan? dasar baka! Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku lewat Facebook!" protesnya kepadaku yang masih saja sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Hah… sudahlah Naruto, lihat pacarmu itu benar-benar bingung," kata pemuda bertato itu, aku lupa kalau kedua temannya itu ada di belakangnya dan daritadi dia menatap kami.

Sedangkan yang berambut merah itu hanya diam dan terus menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

Naruto melihat ke arah temannya dan menyengir senang, lalu berbalik menatapku lagi dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku memberanikan diri membuka suara yang sedari tadi kutahan saja.

"Maaf—" jedaku sebentar.

"Ya?" responnya.

Aku sedikit menelan ludah sambil menatap malaikat yang ada di depanku ini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya daripada harus berbohong bahwa aku bukan 'Teme'nya, aku tidak mungkin sebrengsek itu, ckckck.

"—Kau ini siapa?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba mata birunya membulat dengan lebar, err… apa perkataanku tadi ada yang salah ya?

"Kau—tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Aku menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, lalu mulai menatapnya lagi, "Sebenarnya, kau itu sal—"

GREP!

"!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk leherku dari belakang

.

**End Sai Pov**

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk leher Sai dari belakang, membuat si empunya kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

Begitu juga Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara, mereka begitu kaget ketika ada seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam dan topi hitam sehingga mukanya tidak terlihat.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Kiba melirik ke arah kalung yang dipakai orang misterius itu, kalung itu berbentuk kotak, berwarna perak dan—

'_Heh? I-itu…' _

"_Ara_? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung, namun orang itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yang lain terlihat bingung dan penasaran pada orang misterius itu. Tapi tidak bagi Sai, dari aroma mint yang menyeruak milik orang itu, sudah dipastikan kalau dia tahu orang itu adalah—

"Oh… rupanya kau, Sas—" perkataan Sai terputus saat orang itu membekap mulut Sai.

"Maaf… dia kubawa, kami permisi dulu," orang itu langsung membawa koper milik Sai dan menarik Sai berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Waaa! Hei...!" teriak Sai saat di tarik paksa.

"Woi! tunggu!" teriak Kiba.

"Temeee!" teriak Naruto sambil mengejar 'Teme'nya yang dibawa kabur oleh orang aneh itu.

'_Siapa orang itu?'_

Naruto terus mengejar Teme-nya itu, namun sayang… karena banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan juga karena kakinya yang jadi sumber lambatnya dia lari, akhirnya dia pun jadi kehilangan jejak.

Gaara dan Kiba yang mengejarnya dari belakang, namun gerakan mereka terhenti saat melihat Naruto di antara kerumunan orang yang banyak, akhirnya mereka berdua pun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan diam.

"Nar… kau temukan dia?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang pundak Naruto, tapi dia gak merespon.

"Oi! Nar…" akhirnya Kiba pun membalikkan badannya ke hadapannya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bergeming.

"A-apaan itu? aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan hari ini… ti-tiba-tiba saja aku bertemu dengannya, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang seolah-olah dia seperti tidak mengenalku," kata Naruto sambil menunduk sedih, dia memegang dan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ada yang tidak aku mengerti darinya…" tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara.

"Apa?"

"Sikapnya itu seolah-olah dia tidak—" perkataan Gaara terhenti seketika dan menatap kearah Kiba serta Naruto yang masih menunduk untuk menahan kesedihannya, rasa sakit di kakinya pun hilang seketika dan berganti rasa sakit di dadanya. Naruto seperti sedang dikerjai oleh sang kekasih yang dia cintai itu.

"_I know_." Kiba menggidikkan bahunya, "Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal disini," kata Kiba lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba sambil menatap intens ke Kiba.

"Sepertinya itu bukan dia…" kata Kiba sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," timpal Gaara.

'_Bukan dia?'_

"Naruto… sepertinya kau—_ditipu_."

DEG!

Perkataan Gaara terakhir membuat jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, antara marah dan kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

'_Tidak mungkin…' _Lucu sekali? Ditipu dengan begitu mudahnya… mengingat itu saja Naruto hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak karena kebodohannya sendiri, tapi hati berkata lain, bukannya tertawa… Naruto malah memasang raut wajah yang sangat kecewa.

Kalau itu bukan dia, lantas itu siapa? Kenapa kekasihnya membohonginya? Jadi selama ini rasa cinta terhadapnya itu dibalas kebohongan saja?

Naruto menggepalkan tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya, bahunya kini sedikit bergetar menahan semua emosi yang dia pendam.

"Naruto…"

"Se-sebegitunya kah dia terhadapku? Ha..hahahaha… Konyol sekali! Hahahaha… ini sangat lucu, kalian tahu? Tidak mungkin Teme mempermainkanku! Jelas-jelas dia sangat mencintaiku! Mu-mungkin saja ini salah satu lelucon yang dia buat," kata Naruto lagi, membentak ke dua sahabatnya. Naruto tahu… bahwa dia sedang kecewa, tapi dia menepis semuanya.

"Kau terlalu terobsesi dengannya, Naruto…" tatapan Gaara kini berubah menjadi tajam.

"Kau terlalu mencintainya." lanjut Gaara lagi.

"Te-tentu saja kan?" Naruto membentangkan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu mencintai orang yang sampai sekarang identitasnya tidak diketahui, bagiku itu konyol sekali!" timpal Kiba menggepalkan tangannya.

"Dan itu sangat tidak wajar," lanjut Gaara.

"Kau itu sedang dibodohi Naruto!" bentak Kiba lagi.

"A-apa maksud kalian, hah?" tanya Naruto tidak terima, kali ini mata birunya menatap tajam ke dua sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang dulu mendukungnya kini malah berbalik membentaknya.

"Ya! kau terlalu bodoh Naruto! kenapa kau sampai menyukai orang yang jauh dari kita?"

"Sudah jelas kan? Teme baik padaku!"

"Hanya karena dia baik, kau menyukainya? Lantas kalau aku atau Kiba baik padamu, maka kau akan menyukai salah satu dari kami, begitu?" jelas Gaara.

**DEG!**

"Dia baik, bukan berarti dia mencintaimu!" lanjut Kiba. Sepertinya kedua sahabat ini berusaha membujuk Naruto untuk—melepasnya.

"Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku!" bentak Naruto tidak terima.

"Itu hanya omongan dimulut, mungkin! Dan sekarang aku tanya, apa kau bisa membaca pikiran dan hatinya? Tidak bisa kan! maka dari itu… segera lupakan dia Naruto."

"Hah!" mata Naruto membulat seketika saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Kiba. Melupakannya? Naruto bahkan tidak mau!

"Lupakan dan lepaskan dia… dia bukan yang terbaik bagimu, kalian tidak akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama!" kata Kiba lagi.

"Bi-bicara apa kau?" tangan Naruto kini bergetar dan bergerak memegang kepalanya, dia sudah terlalu kalut akan perasaan ini, perasaan gelisah.

"Kiba benar… lupakan dia, maka kau tidak akan seperti ini," lanjut Gaara.

'_Lupakan? Lupakan dia?'_

"Naruto, kau—"

"DIAM!" teriak Naruto, membuat kedua sahabat serta orang yang lewat disitu menatap heran ke arah Naruto.

"Semudah itukah kalian menyuruhku melupakannya? Kalau kalian berada di posisiku apa yang akan kalian lakukan, hah? JAWAB!" teriak Naruto.

"Kau juga jangan seperti itu, brengsek! aku hanya membantumu supaya kau tidak gelisah seperti ini!" bentak Kiba tidak mau kalah.

**BUGH!**

Naruto pun tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Kiba membuat dia terjatuh dan meringis memegang pipinya yang terkena tinjuan mentah dari sahabatnya.

"Itu sangat tidak membantu, tahu!" bentak Naruto tak kalah keras.

"KAU!" geram Kiba, orang-orang yang berada di dekat mereka langsung menatap kaget bahkan ada yang histeris.

Saat Kiba hendak bangun dan ingin memukul balik Naruto, Gaara melerainya. "Hentikan Kiba! Kau tahu, kaki Naruto masih sakit!" kata Gaara sambil memegang kedua lengan Kiba.

"Gaaah! Lepaskan aku Gaara! Bocah ini pantas kuberi pukulan! Dia sudah berani memukulku!" kata Kiba berusaha meronta untuk terlepas dari Gaara.

"Aku tahu, tapi jangan disini!" kata Gaara lagi, sementara Naruto hanya diam di tempat, mata birunya menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

'_Apa—yang kulakukan?'_

"Brengsek! dia harus kuberi pelajaran!" kata Kiba kepada Gaara.

'_Aku—memukulnya?'_

"Tahan emosimu! Nanti kita bisa berurusan sama security!"

"Apa peduliku!"

"Kiba!"

"Lepaskan, Gaara!"

Saat Kiba dan Gaara sedang adu mulut, perlahan-lahan Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi mereka, membuat sahabatnya berhenti bertengkar.

"Naruto?" panggil Gaara, tetapi Naruto tidak mendengar dan tetap berjalan menjauh dari mereka dan dari orang-orang yang mengerumuninya.

Kini tinggallah Kiba dan Gaara yang masih ditempat, sementara orang-orang yang menonton kini bubar dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka, hah… dasar orang-orang yang tidak peduli.

Gaara pun hendak menyusulnya, tapi ditahan oleh Kiba. "Biarkan dia sendiri," kata Kiba sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang kian menjauh.

"Tapi kakinya kan belum sembuh…"

"Biarkan saja dia, Gaara," kata Kiba lagi, Gaara pun menurut dan ikut menatap punggung Naruto yang lama kelamaan sudah menghilang.

'_Sepertinya aku harus mencari info tentang 'itu' mulai dari sekarang.'_

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Oi…oi… Sasu… oi… tunggu—"

**Brak!**

Sasuke pun mendorong Sai sampai masuk kedalam mobil miliknya, lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan sangat kasar membuat si empunya kaget setengah mati.

'_Hampir saja aku kejepit,'_ batin Sai sambil mengelus dadanya. Saat itu juga, Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya, lalu membuka topi dan kacamatanya yang menutup wajahnya, lalu melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

Lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai melaju meninggalkan bandara, Sai hendak ingin mengajak ngobrol sekedar berbasa-basi dengan sepupunya, tapi saat menyadari hawa sepupunya yang satu ini mengeluarkan hawa yang sangat tidak enak, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sai yang menyadari itu langsung heran, kenapa dia harus repot memakai penyamaran seperti itu? kenapa dia menyeretnya tanpa permisi dari mereka? Lalu kenapa juga orang itu sampai menyebutku 'Teme'?

'_Apa… jangan-jangan…'_

"Sas… apa jangan-jangan kau dan orang itu ada—" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan omongannya, Sasuke lebih dulu membanting stir mobilnya ke Kiri, bermaksud menepikan mobilnya, untung saja pada saat itu jalanan disekitar itu agak sepi.

Sasuke pun menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Sai membuat dia sedikit bergidik ngeri, aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke kini benar-benar seram.

"Sai…" panggil Sasuke dengan suara khas evil-nya.

"Jangan sentuh dia sedikitpun." kata Sasuke sambil memasang ekspresi evilnya.

Kali ini gantian Sai mengernyit heran, "Hei… hei… dia yang menyentuhku duluan, bahkan sampai memelukku, kenapa aku yang disalahin?" kata Sai tidak terima.

"Kau—"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah 'Teme'nya?" Yap! Kata-kata Sai benar-benar mengena dihati Sasuke, hahaha… rasain tuh!

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa ngira aku adalah kau?" tanya Sai ke Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Sudah jelas-jelas aku dan kau berbeda, sudah pasti gantengan aku lagi," kata Sai dengan nada narsis. Sai… dirimu benar-benar tidak ada habisnya untuk disiksa ya, masih sempat-sempatnya narsis pada saat adegan yang serius.

Sedangkan Sasuke? tokoh utama kita yang satu ini masih tetap dalam posisi diam dan tidak bersuara, pemirsa.

Sai yang menyadari itu langsung menyeringai, "Tidak bisa menjawab, heh?"

"Biar kutebak… Dia itu adalah kekasihmu lewat _Facebook_ kan? aku sempat diceritain oleh Itachi kalau kau mempunyai kekasih di dunia maya, tak kusangka kau sampai mengejarnya kesini, hm…" kata Sai sambil berpose layaknya detective.

"Lalu kenapa kau—" perkataan Sai terhenti saat melihat aura Sasuke yang SANGAT MENYERAMKAN!

"Sasu—"

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbicaranya, _sepupu_-ku? Khukhukhu…" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sai menelan ludah, dia tahu… kalau Sasuke sudah seperti ini, berarti dia sudah marah besar.

"Sas… ini tunggu… aku belum selesai bi-bi—WAAAA!"

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!(?)

Lalu mulailah terdengar suara-suara aneh di dalam mobil milik Sasuke, tapi… yang seperti diketahui, jangan sampai membuat sang Uchiha marah besar.

"Mati kau, brengsek!" _Well_… sepertinya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua dulu.

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Gaara? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja ya?" tanya Kiba kepada Gaara yang sedang menopang dagu dan menatap pemandangan dari balik kaca mobil. Yap! Saat ini mereka didalam taxi dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Walaupun tadi Kiba sempat marah kepada Naruto, tapi sejujurnya dialah yang paling menghawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja kok," jawab Gaara dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia akan baik-baik saja? kaki dia kan sedang sakit?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan nada khawatir, Gaara menghela nafas. Kiba gak sadar bahwa dirinya mulai OOC kalau menyangkut tentang Naruto.

"Naruto bukan anak kecil, Kiba…" kata Gaara, kali ini Kiba yang diam. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, terlihat dari mimik mukanya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam dan tenang sambil melihat pemandangan dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Gaara… mungkin ini hanya halusinasiku atau apa, tapi aku ingin menceritakannya padamu," kata Kiba dengan nada suara yang sangat serius.

"Huh? Cerita saja," katanya.

"Entah halusinasiku atau apalah—sesaat aku melirik kalung yang dipakai pemuda misterius yang membawa… err, _Teme_-nya Naruto," jelas Kiba.

"Lalu?"

"..Aku melihat—tulisan…" Gaara yang tidak mengerti apa yang Kiba bicarakan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara pun mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tulisan itu… Kalung itu mempunyai nama…" kata Kiba lagi sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, mimik mukanya terihat sangat serius sekali.

Gaara yang sudah habis kesabarannya, langsung meraih pundak Kiba dan mengguncangkannya, "Katakan padaku, Kiba… apa nama kalung itu?" tanya Gaara yang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Namanya—" Kiba pun terdiam sesaat, dia ragu untuk mengatakannya karena dia takut bahwa yang dia lihat itu mungkin hanya halusinasi saja.

"Kiba!" teriak Gaara, karena kesal dengan sikap Kiba yang terlihat ragu-ragu.

"U..chi..ha."

"Hah? Tidak mungkin…" perlahan Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kiba, tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Kiba.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi nama kalung itu adalah—Uchiha," Kiba membalas tatapan Gaara dengan wajah serius, seketika mereka pun terdiam sesaat di dalam taxi yang terus melaju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Uchiha?"

.

**/_Facebook Kara Romansu_\**

.

"Tadaima…" kata Naruto dengan pelan sambil memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai, tentu saja dirumahnya tidak ada siapapun karena orang tuanya baru saja pergi. Naruto yang tidak mau ambil pusing, langsung menutup pintu rumahnya, melepas sepatunya sembarangan dan pergi ke kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Okaeri…" Naruto berpikir dia sudah merasa seperti orang gila karena menjawab sendiri.

"Haah… gak ada _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_, gak seru!" protesnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk, lalu mengambil remote tv untuk menyetel tv. Semenit kemudian, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi, oke! sangat frustasi.

"Ergh! Brengsek! Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa benar kata Kiba? Aku hanya dipermainkan… mungkin saja karena dia udah bosan punya kekasih terdekat, akhirnya dia milih aku yang jauh darinya, dan hanya mempermainkan aku? tahu kayak gini jadinya… aku gak bakal jatuh hati padanya, cih!" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat hadiah ulangtahunnya, dia pun mengambil Hape warna orange-nya dari sakunya, bagaimana pun juga… ini adalah pemberian darinya, dan dia sangat menjaganya dengan baik sampai sekarang, padahal biasanya tiap dibelikan barang baru, barang itu pasti berakhir dengan tidak selamat.

Walaupun Kushina maupun Minato sempat terkejut alias tidak percaya melihat anaknya memakai Hape baru, tapi yah… well, dengan jurus puppy no jutsu dari Naruto dan berbagai macam alasan-alasan yang sedikit masuk akal, akhirnya mau gak mau kedua orang tuanya percaya padanya walaupun cuman sedikit.

Balik lagi ke topic awal.

Sekarang yang ada di pikiran Naruto, _bagaimana-caranya-agar-sang-TEMEnya-mau-jujur-padanya_? Ini sudah tidak masuk akal mengingat sepertinya Naruto sedang dikerjai—err… aku berpikir bahwa kau sendiri yang _bodoh_, Naruto—_ups_! Lupakan! Lanjutkan saja apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Baru kali ini aku di _'begini'_ kan! oke, ini sangat tidak lucu! Dan sekarang… pada siapakah aku harus menceritakan masalah ini?" tiba-tiba muncul lampu di atas kepala Naruto(?), sepertinya dia tau harus cerita ke siapa.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan—_dia_? Teman dekatnya dan juga sahabatnya, yang menjadi _Tali _dalam sebuah permainan ini.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Kiba… sepertinya kita harus membicarakan ini pada—_dia_," ujar Gaara dengan serius.

"_Dia_?"

"Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan teman dekat_nya_, walaupun mereka gak terlalu dekat sih, setidaknya mereka sudah pernah bertemu kan?" kata Gaara sok misterius.

"Hum… baiklah, lihat saja nanti! Akan kutinju orang yang berani membohongi sahabatku! Awas aja kau—Uchiha Sasuke! akan ku bongkar semua identitasmu yang selama ini kau sembunyikan!" geram Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

_Well… sepertinya ini makin sulit saja ya?_

.

.

_**Tsuzuku… maybe.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N**: Gimana? Gaje? Aneh? Gak seru? Oh lupakan… cerita ini udah benar-benar MELENCENG dari yang saya pikirkan. Saya juga berpikir untuk menDISCONTINUED fict ini saja, tapi setelah saya berpikir berkali-kali hingga akhirnya terpaksa hiatus dulu karena pekerjaan Sekolah yang tiada hentinya menghantuiku tiap hari(?), akhirnya dengan merdeka(?) saya melanjutkan fict ini kembali dengan IDE yang Blak-blakan atau asal-asalan atau apalah, saya hanya mengetik berdasarkan apa yang saya pikirkan. Jadi mohon MAAF yang sebesar-besarnya *bungkuk2 ala Japan*.

Saya juga lagi suka—ralat! Jatuh cinta sama Hetalia, hahaha. Tapi eits! Jangan salah, gara-gara tuh anime, jadi saya mau mengetik cerita baru bertemakan Hetalia, tapi… tiba-tiba saja saya jadi ingat fict ini belum selesai dan akhirnya saya tunda dulu dan kembali mengetik fict S.N yang sudah lama terbengkalai karena tak ada ide. *nangis darah*

Cerita kali ini banyak banget kekurangannya, dan kenapa jadi malah main teka-teki nih? jadi bingung sendiri, da~. Kuharap pada ngerti aja deh ama jalan cerita yang semakin amburadul==. Dan~ mau nanya... siapakah DIA? (jrengjreng) *dilempar

Oke, sekian curcol dari saya, semoga bermanfaat(?). Dan maaf banget gak bisa balas review dari kalian... (cium satu persatu*?*)

**Akhir Kata.**

**Review or Flame? O.o**

**Hanya menerima Flame berupa kritikan! ^^**


End file.
